An Unexpected Hero
by Yoshi-Strange
Summary: What would happen if Raven never joined The Teen Titans? What if she ended up in Amity Park instead? I'll just say that... something interesting might happen. Read to find out.
1. Amity Park, meet Raven

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first story I write on this site, so I hope you guys like it. Also, English is not my native language so please if you see some grammar mistakes tell me about it so it will help me improve my writing (I have a bit of dislexia so even if I check for mistakes I won't see them that easily). **

**This is a Teen Titans and Danny Phantom crossover. There are pairings in this story (RavenXDanny) so if you don't like them, please refrain from reading it. But if you choose to read it, and decide to comment, please don't flame.  
**

**Something you should know is that this takes place after the 'Infinite Realms' episode. so from that point on the continuity of the Danny Phantom series will be different. And I also messed with the time line of The Teen Titans, so that Raven would be about the same age as Danny and co. And that it would fit with the whole 'Prophecy' deal.  
**

**There is another thing you should know, right now this is all that exists of this story, I just felt like I should write it and see how it went from here. So if I decide to continue with it, it may take me some time to upload another chapter. So keep in mind that it won't be a regular story, but if you like it enough please R&R and I'll make an effort to have another chapter soon (Don't promise anything, though).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way The Teen Titans nor Danny Phantom. I just own the plot of this story.**

'Thinking' / "Talking"

_Writing... _

* * *

**Chapter One: 'Amity Park, meet Raven'**

**Raven's POV**

'Is all of this pointless?'

That was all an indigo haired teen thought as she traveled around the streets of yet another town. Ever since she arrived in Earth she had been refused what she needed most: help and understanding. Once in the streets she heard about some people who were extraordinaire. People who had abilities and skills that no one could match. People that was different, as different as she was. As soon as she heard of this so called 'Heroes' she went to search for them; and once she did, they refused to even let her finish tell her story. Since the Justice League refused to help her with her problem she wandered from town to town.

After her encounter with the members of the League, she went to a town called 'Jump City' or more like 'Some massive outer space creature just jumped on every building there was around just for the heck of it'. It was a total wreck once she got there. So as to not be blamed or caught in whatever was happening there; she just kept on going until she made it to another town and the next, and the next…she kept going like that for a couple of months.

Along the way she got to think about her "Growing Mistakes List":

1) Go and ask another to help her deal with her problem.

2) Trust anyone telling her the tale of her life.

3) Walking around the city dressed in nothing but a cloak and a leotard!

4) Departing from Azarath with nothing else but her clothing.

After realizing how foolish she was she started to use her own abilities to 'Survive' (which was better than calling it 'stealing'). Oh, she was not proud of it, but she never stole money, she only took whatever she needed, small things from one place then from another so as to not call too much attention. As time went on she was basically a very pale backpacker travelling the country.

Looking back on it now, she knew she made a hasty decision running away. But she was so scared and worried for what would happen, when it happened…she just had to take the danger somewhere else, whatever it was. All she knew about it was that she would be the cause of some terrible disaster.

Now on the move, she was headed to a town called 'Amity Park' somewhere in Minnesota. Not that she minded the change in scenery; she really didn't like all that much sunny California. In fact, this new town seemed to be a good place to hide for a while. There were some woods around the area, a bit of urban lifestyle, enough people in the town so that no one would really notice her, even a good amount of teenagers to blend amongst in case she ever dared to come close to a crowd (Which was not very possible). She could even settle down for some time… try to find a place called home, at least have a roof over her head to protect her from the rain. She was getting really tired of sleeping in the open.

And here comes the next problem: to try and blend and disappear for as long as possible and avoid her destiny she needed an identity, she needed to have a life of her own, a story and some background. Documents she did not posses, so…either she needed to forge them (which she really was not very forward to do…stealing was bad enough) or have some miracle (much less likely) to come upon her. She was a runaway, and she needed a mean of surviving. Scraping food from trash cans was not going to let her live for long, at least not healthy. She was either cornered to keep on 'Surviving' going against all that Azar taught her or…attempting to do the one thing she had been avoiding the most since she got to Earth…socializing… and try to get a job. But on the other hand, she didn't do well with people, she needed to gain some control over her emotions before she attempted to be surrounded by others and, and…

"Nothing, just get over it. Might as well get started to 'train' myself around other people". And off she went to look for one place where you could find plenty of job offers: The Mall.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

He had had a rough day. Not only he had to wake up at bloody 2:00am to chase around the Box Ghost (he thought it was funny to wake him up), it was followed by some creepy breakfast, apparently toasts and ectoplasm didn't mix very well. After escaping being eaten by his food, came the school torture. Lancer had the 'great' idea of making his class research all they could about mythology, but it had to be something not very common, as in 'No, you can't copy down Disney's Hercules Mr. Baxter'. Of course the thing was due tomorrow, so on top of patrolling during night he had to lose even more sleep over that assignment.

Then it was gym class and dodgeball, obviously he became the jocks target immediately. When it was lunch time Sam and Tucker were bickering once again about their eating habits making him lose the little appetite he had left. And once he talked to them about his suspicions of the Ghost making him lose sleep time on purpose, they just told him that they could do nothing about it. It's not that he wanted them to take over patrolling for a little while, it's just that it would be nice of them to offer it (he would decline it, of course, but it was the thought that counted).

It just got worse when he had come home to find their parents locked up in the basement and a note left for him on the fridge.

_Danny, would you mind and fetch us some shipment that arrived at the hardware store, we need to keep on working on our latest anti-ghost project, Shhht its top secret. Anyway go there and bring it back soon. Love Dad. _

_P.S. Would you bring me some more fudge?!_

That was his dad alright. Well at least he could cool down on his way to the Mall and take in some fresh air. Lately he just wished more than anything to be a bit more…normal. It was exiting and cool to have ghost powers of course, but the responsibilities that came with it, he didn't know if he could manage all that charge now. But every time he thought about taking a break from the 'hero business' a little voice inside of his head told him that what he was doing was the right thing and shouldn't give up. It sucks to be the good guy sometimes, but someone had to do it, at least for now. He stopped with his ramblings when he got close to the mall. Once he got there his stomach started rumbling and he remembered that throughout all day he hadn't had much to eat, anything resembling food that is. So deciding that his parents shipment could wait a little longer he headed for the food court. But on his way there; he was a little distracted thinking about which type of hamburger he could get, he didn't notice that he was walking straight into someone else.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Things have not gone as she planned. As it seems, getting a part time job was more difficult than she thought it would be. They asked all kinds of requirements! Where she lived, which school she went to, her _parent's _names (As if she had any…that she cared about). After about 10 job interviews she had lost hope. It got worse when one of the managers started checking her out and all the lights in the store exploded. So much for training around other's emotions. It was back to scraping food from trash cans then, at least this place looked clean and decent; maybe the trash wasn't that bad. She was heading out the mall when someone knocked her to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Said a boy with raven hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, I noticed" She said snapping at him as the boy tried to help her up. She stopped him and did so by herself. "Watch it next time" she said in her typical monotone, but a little annoyed on the inside. In the distance, the front glass of and exhibit started cracking.

"I'm really sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Said the boy with a look of panic on his face; not only that, she could sense it too. He looked truly worried, she didn't show it on her face, but she felt a little guilty.

"I'm fine" she said softening her voice as much as she could. 'No need to break anything else'.

"Are you sure? You didn't bruise did you? You look a little pale, are you healthy, did I make it worse, oh my God I'm so so…"The boy just started blabbing about so much nonsense that it was quite amusing, but she wasn't showing any emotion on her face, which made the boy even more nervous and she noticed he kept on his monologue. 'Sigh'

"I'm fine… thanks for asking" she said in her nicer tone so far and the boy seemed to relax.

"Oh sorry… I guess I just get nervous around pret- oh um, sorry again…oh man! Never mind" he just kept on blabbering, so if she didn't try to shut him up, nothing will, and people where starting to stare at them so she _needed_ to make him stop.

"Look, I'm fine so let's just pretend it never happened" She said in her flat tone which made the boy stop and look at her.

"Oh, okay then. Since that never happened let me introduce myself. Name's Danny" He said stretching out his hand for her to shake. She looked at his hand. It actually was the first nice gesture anyone had towards her…but, she couldn't tell him her name….who else in this place goes by a bird's name? She hesitantly reached out to shake his hand when all of a sudden a crash was heard not far from where they were.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

'Why is it that every time I get to speak with a pretty girl I can't stop talking?' thought the boy as he nearly told her the exact same thing. He was sure hopeless. And whatever God was there seemed to enjoy torturing him as he was about to shake hands with her, when mist came out from his mouth and heard a loud crashing sound.

"Where are you, my prey, It's time to play!" Oh crud, Skulker…again. And rhyming, this was definitely not his day.

Having appeared, everyone started to panic and run around like headless chickens. He turned around to tell the girl to find refuge, but she was gone. Weird, she couldn't have gone that far in so little time. Deciding to ponder about that later, he went to the nearest corner so he could transform. There was one good think about Skulker showing up; he could finally vent some extra stress out.

"Going Ghost!" He yelled as two bright rings separated from the middle of his body and began to change his appearance. His once raven black hair was gone and was replaced by a snow white mane. His blue eyes were replaced by a fluorescent green pair. He wore a black and white hazmat suit with a fading 'D' containing a 'P'. He now was Danny Phantom, and he wanted to kick butt.

"You trying to make it to the music business or you downloaded a really bad rhyme app?" Said the Ghost Boy as he floated behind Skulker, who was previously trashing some video game store. "Hey! I liked that place". He said as he launched himself at Skulker knocking him over.

And so the battle began. They were going at it the usual way. Taunting, launching ecto-rays at each other, well, that is until Skulker decided to put civilians in danger throwing around tables from the food court. He lifted one and threw it at some blond jock that happened to be around the mall at the wrong time. Danny was about to jump in the middle when he saw her again. The girl with the violet hair. She ran towards Dash and pushed him with enough force to get him, and her, out of the way. Dash was no little wimp, and she was not very muscular so he wondered for a second how she managed to do it. But then a table came his way and he had to move again. But just as he was about to get hit, a weird black energy encased the table stopping it just a few centimeters from his face, and then the table fell to the ground as the energy dissipated.

"Come on Ghost Boy, is that all you've got? What with the black light, huh?"

"None of your business, but I think is time for you to chill" Said the ghost boy forming a giant snow ball and throwing it directly into Skulker's face, which took him completely off balance. He took out the Phantom thermos and captured him there. He wheezed a little, he still was not used to creating such large amounts of ice. He looked around at the damage of the mall. The Mayor was going to put the blame on him again for this. But he didn't cause _all _of it.

Danny got out of there as fast as he could. He had quite a lot on his mind at the moment. Like how was he going to explain to his parents that he did not have their package, or maybe how would the Authorities make him responsible for Skulker's mess. And who was that girl he met at the mall. And last but not least important, what was that black energy from before. It did not feel ghostly, so what was it? He needed to think about that later, now he had to go home and confront his Dad…Damn it! He forgot the fudge too!

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She ran to a corner as soon as she heard the crash. Never mind she was making progress talking to another person (And about to _shake hands_). He didn't seem to be disgusted by her (that was a first); he also seemed to be quite eager to talk to her. But all hell broke loose once that presence made itself visible in the compound. She sensed it before it became visible, she was just hoping it wouldn't do anything and she could have something to eat. Wishful thinking.

Once she was hidden from everyone's eyes, she noticed the boy she was talking to earlier, disappeared from the scene as well. Maybe he went to hide as well. There was a lot of chaos going on the place. A bunch of teenagers with red jackets were standing around as if waiting for someone to appear. And then the voice of the kid she was talking to came from behind the spirit. She couldn't' get a good look at him but for a second she saw white hair and something green.

And then they began to battle. But that voice, she could not be mistaken. The way that spirit looked like, although in a different outfit, was very similar to…'What was his name?' but she had to stop her musings as the machine look alike spirit started throwing stuff everywhere. And one of those things he threw was a table, a table that was going to smash one of those teenagers to a pulp if she didn't move…fast.

She jumped and pushed him out of the way, at the same time as she came to a stop not far from were the table landed. The blond boy was flat on his stomach before he lifted himself up and started talking, or in his case yelling.

"Dude! I had a front sit of the fight, what is your problem you dumb a-… oh" he said as he faced her, but then for some reason he just stopped talking while staring at her. He then had the nerve of _eyeing _her and his face turned a little red.

"You welcome" said the girl in an icy tone, standing up and turning around. Stupid people were all over the world, apparently.

"What…oh wait!" Although he was too late; as the girl was nowhere in sight.

But she just went back to hide in the corner. And right on time too. She saw the other spirit about to be smashed by one of the tables the mechanical spirit was so fond of throwing. The boy was not aware of that fact, though. Suddenly she saw a dark energy forming around the table that stopped it in front of him for a second. That was when she realized it was she the one controlling the energy, she had her hand stretched out and encased in black energy. She dropped it as soon as she realized this. Food would have to wait. She went out running as fast as she could from the mall.

What was she doing? Why were there spirits around so freely? Why did she protect the boy? A boy who now she realized had a striking resemblance to the boy she was talking to earlier. And that voice. He looked a little different, but she was quite good remembering that kind of details. The voice of people held their emotions, and she was skilled recognizing them. It was part of what she learned from the monks in Azarath. She could not see their faces, but she recognized their voices quiet perfectly (that way she could stay away from the mean ones). So…was he a hero, like the ones who denied her help? Why would a spirit be living around humans? And why would it try to save them? There was a lot going on in this place.

This town was not as quiet as she thought it was. It was actually quite interesting; it would be worth her time if she could stick around for a while. After all, she was starting to get bored of traveling.

**To be Continued...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? Like? Don't like? Please tell me what you thought about it :D**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**


	2. Raven, meet the Fenton's

**A/N: Hi everybody! I'm really happy that this story was well accepted. I didn't think it would get a response like it did :D You guys are awesome! So I have some news to share, good and bad. The bad news are that I'm not gonna be able to update soon after this chapter (starting final exams next week, I'm going to lock myself in the library to study u.u). The good news...well I got you all the next chapter n_nU...I hope this is enough for you guys, but don't worry I got chapter 3 all planed out already, so please be patient with me. It will probaly be a month before I can update again, but I will! (I can pormise you that ;D). **

**AS you will notice, Raven is a little bit OOC in this story. But she she never went to live with the Titans, and she has traveled around other people while getting to Amity Park. But if you see some big inconsistency in her personality, pleas etell me. And as well please if you see any grammar that needs to be corrected, tell were I made a mistake (I tend not to notice them).**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans nor Danny Phantom.**

"talking"

'thinking'

_empahsis_

* * *

**Chapter two: 'Raven, meet the Fenton's'**

**Danny's POV**

"There is no fudge?!"

"Sorry!" Yelled Danny as he went up the stairs to his room.

After getting home and finding that there was an ecto-dinner waiting for him (Apparently he wasn't meant to eat today), he told his mother that there was an attack at the Mall, he described it like '_The one with the white hair and the one that looks like a robot_'; so she went into a frenzy. He loved his mom alright, but whenever he got close to any kind of danger she went into overdrive. Luckily she didn't know about his ghost hunting activities during night time, if not, well…he was in for a hell of a lecture.

And then his Dad arrived and asked about his fudge….Danny just said that as soon as the ghosts appeared he went home. And here he was now avoiding Jazz as he locked himself in his room. He seriously needed a break from the whole 'Hero' thing; it was getting on his nerves. Mom worrying about all the bruises and cuts he had (probably believing the worst); his Dad trying to have some father-son bonding time to get him to open up. Jazz just being…Jazz! He needed someone to relate to! Sam and Tuck were awesome, but…it was not the same.

He threw himself on top of his bed and went over the fight at the Mall in his mind. Everything was just great; he was talking to a pretty girl for crying out loud! And she didn't seem to reject him flat out so… He never met someone that different before. Violet eyes, not like Sam's, her eyes were different, deeper; they held some hidden emotion in them. Her indigo hair too, did she dye it? It couldn't be her natural color, could it? Heart shaped face, plump lips…and her body, he felt embarrassed, he shouldn't have stared. But she was a _little _pale, though. That's why he got worried (not that he noticed she had a nice body at all!), she looked very tired, and her clothes were a little worn out too. She wore a spaghetti shirt under a faded violet off shoulder shirt and black Capri pants; she wore some black combat boot that looked well walked on. She really looked more like an outsider than someone from Amity. Maybe she was a traveler, but that young? He probably prevented her from getting any lunch. Oh crud, now he felt guilty, he made a girl starve!

And then, there was that strange energy that lifted the table to protect him from Skulker's attack. He didn't feel anything ghostly about it. And he didn't see anyone who could've done that. He needed to investigate about it…but later, once he had something edible in his stomach; the he would come up with something.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She just got to her campsite after the disaster at the Mall. She really couldn't believe what she just did. She exposed her powers just like that! And what for, she didn't even know what pushed her to do it. 'It was the right thing to do' said a little voice inside her head, literally. What the hell was going on? And to top it all, she was still hungry. She had to get out of there in such a hurry that she forgot to grab something on her way (it was a long walk to the woods).

She needed _food, _now! She went inside her tent and looked around to see if there was anything left that she may be able to swallow. At last she found an old granola bar in the bottom of her backpack…it wasn't much, but it will keep her stomach a bit satiated. What she wouldn't give for a cup of tea. She just tried it once, but she loved the thing ever since. It calmed her and helped her keep her control. She needed to tame her emotions or else something _bad _would happen.

Something bad, like what happened today. She just couldn't stop herself, as soon as she saw that blond guy on danger she jumped into action. And then she protected the spirit. Which she may add, was very similar to that Danny boy. Now that she thought about it, she was 99.8% sure that boy was the spirit. But how did he become like that, and more importantly, why was he acting like a hero. The boy she met didn't seem like someone who would go after the glory; he just seemed like a nice person. She had to admit she was a bit curious about him. He was not like those persons of the league she met. They felt all high and mighty in their watchtower, refusing to listen to anybody that represented a threat, even if that person only wanted to stop being one…

She needed to see him act one more time. She needed to understand what that little voice inside of her said. Well, she was not going to find out anything just standing there…but now comes the other problem. People around town had seen her. And if she wanted to lure someone like the spirit boy; she needed to lure him out somehow…

'What do heroes chase around? ... A villain'. There was her answer…but every villain had to hide their identity.

"Where did I leave my cloak?"

* * *

**Danny's POV**

They were all sat down at the table waiting for Maddie to bring their Ecto-dinner. Jazz was explaining to his dad that something about her Ghost Envy tesis. He just wanted something to eat and crash in his room for a well disserved night's sleep.

"Okay everybody, tonight we are having meat loaf" Said Maddie with a bright smile as the meat loaf grew a face and started snapping its mouth. "Who wants some gravy?"

"Mom, could you please avoid mixing your samples with the Kitchen ingredients?" Said Jazz as the meat loaf eyed her. "That's it! Tomorrow I'm making dinner!" she said as she got up and went out of the kitchen.

"Jazmine Fenton! Get back here…what's wrong with my meat loaf?" she mumbled as she followed her daughter. But before she could make it out of the kitchen, Danny's worst nightmare happened.

The Box Ghost just appeared, in front of his mother. His _ghost hunter_ mother… and father. 'This is going to get ugly'.

"Ghost!" yelled Jack Fenton as he got out a Fenton pistol apparently out of nowhere. And shot at the Box Ghost.

"Danny, get behind us!" Said Maddie as she also pulled out a Fenton pistol… He wondered where the heck they kept those on them.

He did as he was told and as soon as that happened his mother began shooting the ghost out of their house. Maybe the Box Ghost got a little too early is his mischief tonight. Well, he did disserve it, but his parents went a little too hard on the poor guy. He heard Jazz coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

"What happened here?"

"The Box Ghost showed up early tonight"

"And you are going to let our parents chase him around?" she said as she lifted one eyebrow.

"Why not, it's about time he loses some sleep too" he said turning around and opening the fridge, he really needed something to eat.

"Danny I know you are mad at the Box ghost but you can't let our parents catch him. You know that they could…um, well you know how extreme they get" He sighed, he hated when Jazz was right.

"Okay, I'll help him out" 'But he better leave me alone for a while after this'.

"Be careful" Said Jazz with a sad smile. She hated seing him go to fight.

"Ain't I always? ... Going Ghost!" And with that, the Ghost Boy went to prevent the Box Ghost form being pelted alive, so to speak.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

'Okay, now what?' Raven thought as she paced in the roof of a random building in the middle of the city. She was all dressed up now…back in her clothes. She felt so much better wearing her cloak and leotard, as weird as it sounded she felt exposed without them. But with the time she learned that hiding under a hoodie was not much different. She still preferred the cloak, it was familiar to her. But enough of that. How was she going to attract the spirit's attention? She was not going to rob any shop. She had enough of a guilt trip when she did it for food. She kept on thinking what she should do when she heard whispering down in the alley of the building.

"You sure no one is gonna catch us?" said a man with a black ski mask on his face.

"Sure I am! We can always blame Inviso-Bill" said the other man who was also wearing a black ski mask. If they pretended to be robbers, they were doing an awful job at it. She could hear them quite perfectly from the roof.

"Okay, we can spray his name around then, right?"

"Yeah bro. As long as you shut up!" They were going to blame the boy! But, wasn't he some kind of hero around here? What was really going on in this place?

"Okay! Don't need to yell at me. Everyone blames him around anyways, just wanted to make sure" 'Everyone? So it wasn't the first time?'

'That's it!' she didn't know that boy at all, but she just could not… would not let that happen! She levitated down behind the robbers and hid in the shadows. This guys needed a lesson, and she was going to give it to them. They went inside the shop; it looked like it was an antique shop. She waited a little longer until they came back out from the back door. They were about to make it out of the alley with the merchandise, when they heard it.

"Going somewhere?" It was a cold voice, cold yet angry. They turned around and saw nothing but shadows in the alley.

"You heard that?" asked one.

"D-don't' know what you mean" Lied the other while goose bumps ran down his back. They heard a trash can roll over to where they were standing "See, it was probably a cat".

"Ye-yes, just a cat…damn ghost tow-ah!"As they both turned around the saw a shadow growing form the floor. It was shaped in the form of a raven and then it seemed to morph into a cloaked figure…

"I said were you going somewhere?" said the _person _in a very creepy voice. It was emotionless, but even so it felt so threatening. The figure was not even standing; it was floating above the ground. The men retreated into the alley…big mistake.

"Get away from us" said one of them pulling out a gun and aiming it at Raven. Did he really think he could get a chance to hit her? …She was just getting a little bit _mad_ now. 'Stay in control'.

"Can you hit a ghost with a gun?" whispered the other man as he kept his gaze on Raven.

"Shut up! It could be one of those Fenton's weapons" they thought she was a _ghost_, of all things...they were so wrong.

"It could? So it's not!" yelled the man to his partner.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Raven (More like spoke up), as the gun was encased in dark energy and it was crushed to dust; then the two of them were sucked into the alley by black tendrils. They started screaming their lungs out, calling for help, but no one was around (As ghost attacks were known to be at night, rarely anyone was out at this time). They tried to get the tendrils off of them but it was to no use.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Said Raven in her monotone while calming down a little bit, but this scum needed to have a piece of her mind. "From now on, I'll be watching this place, so if you really don't want to witness what a nightmare is all about, you'll think twice about your _actions_".

And with a toss, they were dumped in the ground of the alley, and she was gone. Or so they thought. They ran as fast as they could down the street, and there she was watching them from the air.

As strange as it was…she felt a bit proud of what she did, not much _how_ she did it (she needed to practice on her control), BUT…she was glad an innocent wasn't robbed… or framed. She planned to play villain, apparently she was not very good at it. She knew that she was mad because they were robbing someone, but as soon as she heard the framing bit, she just couldn't take it. She had to do something, it was not fair it was not…just.

Was this the motivation for all of those heroes out there? Was this the motivation they all had at one time? They couldn't take it and decided to act upon it. Then why would they refuse her?

"Why?" she whispered to the wind.

But destiny had other plans. As she found out of her new feelings towards justice; that little act was going to mess up her entire life, in both a good and a bad way.

"Ghost!" Was all she heard as she felt a hit.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

He was following his parents while invisible. He needed to make sure they didn't hurt the Box Ghost…too much. So far they haven't landed a good hit on him so it was all okay, but as he promised Jazz; he was going to look after him, at least this time. Because having a pair of armored ghost hunters after you, was no funny deal.

As they neared the city, he saw a couple of men running away from something (weird thing, they were wearing ski masks). 'Robbers?' They were screaming like crazy, so much, that even his parents had to stop to see what was going on. They pointed something behind them and that's when they all saw it.

It was someone with a cloak, someone floating over a building with a cloak. And the weird thing was that Danny did not feel it's presence before he laid eyes on it. He couldn't sense a ghost (other than the Box Ghost. Who, by the way, took the opportunity to escape the ghost hunters since he was of no interest to them anymore). But that made no difference for his Dad to assume things.

"Ghost!" yelled Jack Fenton as he shot and ecto-ray at the strange figure. It didn't react at all until it was too late. As if it was oblivious to its surroundings.

And down it went.

"Good shot honey!" said Maddie Fenton as she got closer to their newest target.

He was not about to let his parents experiment on whatever it was. It wasn't right. He would later find out if it was a _real threat_ or not. But right now, he needed to win some time. He became visible and did what he did best. Get in trouble.

"Hey! That's not the only ghost around" he said with a cocky tone. Hook.

"Maddie, the ghost boy is here too!" Line.

"He what?! Get him!" And sinker.

Now all he needed to do was to run. But as he was about to make his leave, he saw the figure stirring back to consciousness. Crud, he was going to have to take it with him now. Oh well, it all came with the hero job. He flew in circles for a bit trying to distract his parents and then take the…person? Away from there but the figure had other plans as it started standing up and floated away.

"Jack! They are getting away, I'll take that one down, you take care of the ghost boy" yelled Maddie as she began to follow the figure, who immediately noticed and flew at a higher speed to get away.

"You got it Mad's" said Jack as he neared the ghost boy.

"I really didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice" said Danny as he went intangible and possessed his Dad's body. "Ugh, I feel old now, but I better catch up with Mom before she hurts someone".

He followed his mothers trail and led him towards the outskirts of town. He soon found himself in the woods, and by the looks of it, the figure was giving his Mother a hard time, there was a lot of collateral damage. Charred trees, holes in the ground. 'Was that a crushed ecto pistol?' And then he came upon a trashed campsite. His Mom was really dangerous, but whatever camper was out here, was going to be very pissed when he found out his stuff had been a little…wasted.

"Stop running away!" He heard his Mom say in the distance, he followed (Still in his Dad's body) and found out that the figure was cornered by a wall of rock. "I've got you" said Maddie with a smirk on her face.

He really didn't notice when was it that he got out of his Dad's body, but now, he was in front of his mother shielding the figure in the cloak. Suddenly his Mom shot her ecto-pistol ('How many of them she had?') and he braced himself for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and what he saw left him speechless. There it was again that strange black energy, making a _very_ good shield against the ecto-pistol.

He turned around and saw the outlining of two very big white eyes under the shadows of the hood. He needed to get them out of there, now! The thing couldn't be that bad if it protected him. He turned invisible and grabbed the cloaked figure by the shoulder and flew towards the sky. It stiffened a little bit but then followed suit. He made extra sure he got them far away from his raging mother and his confused father ("How did I get here Mad's?"). Once they were a good distance away from his parents he stopped and faced him.

"Well, thank you for saving me down there" he said to the cloaked figure. He could only see the white outlining of his eyes under the hood, but he knew he was being heard. Then a strong wind hit them and…

"You welcome" _SHE_ said in a little voice. The wind revealed to him that all this time it was not a guy, but a girl he was dragging around.

"Y-you…are a" he stuttered as he noticed the outfit she was wearing was a bit…revealing. A very tight black leotard with long sleeves, a leotard that let her well toned legs exposed. For the second time that day, he felt like a perv. "Um…who are you?" he asked composing himself a little (and trying to take his mind off certain things).

"I'm Raven" she said quietly.

"I'm Phantom, Danny Phantom" he stretched out his hand to shake hers, which she took.

"Danny…Phantom?"

"Well, yeah, it's short for Daniel. Are you all right, though? The Fenton's did quite a number down there" he just had to start blabbing again…what was his deal with girls today?!

"Phantom…you mean they thought I was a _ghost_…like you?"

"Well I figured you weren't one and that you are not up to anything bad, so I decided to help you out". That and that his first instinct was always to help ones in need.

"How can you tell I'm not bad?" she said in a flat voice now, as if testing him. He just smiled.

"Because you saved me twice today" he grinned realizing that she wasn't a bad person. "But I can tell you are not a ghost, so…what are you?" he asked a little curious about her powers.

"Right now, just a friendly acquaintance" she said as she turned around and dissolved herself in what looked like a black bird made out of shadows.

"Okay, that was interesting…but I better get home before my parents do" and off he went.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

Things couldn't get worst for her. Because of her curiosity she got mistaken by a _ghost_, got chased by a weird couple of ghost hunters (assuming they were since she was mistaken for one in the past hour), and her campsite got trashed! The _Fenton's _(as Danny _Phantom _told her) were quite the enthusiasts on their job. Specially the lady, she put up a good fight, but she didn't want to hurt her so she kept it at a minimum, but still…she was going to pass cold tonight (her tent had a hole now). And to top it all off, she gave out her name without thinking!

But there was a plus out of all of this, now she was 99.9% sure the Danny she met at the cafeteria and the _Danny Phantom _she just met, were the same person. What with the entire introduction and all. And that voice and features. They were practically twins!

Anyhow, it was a bit weird, but as he pointed out, she had saved him twice in one day. 'Ha! And here I thought I could play villain'. Apparently she was a little more cut out for hero stuff. And if not that, a vigilante job.

The ghost boy could take care of all the ghosts, but she could take care of the living garbage of this town. At least it could give her something to do as she waited. It could atone for the sins she would commit one day. She looked at her campsite, dreading going to sleep now…and she was still hungry.

"I really need to find a place to live"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? R&R please! **

**To all of those who reviewed that don't have an account:**

**Guest 1: I don't know much about Assassin's Creed, but i'll look into it ;D**

**newboy: I agrre with you, Danny will be a big part in the whole apocalipse setting...you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Guest 2: I have a suprise about that, you'll find out until the end of the story ;D**

**Whisper Dark Rose: Well, I'm so glad you liked it! I will try harder to check on those little details from now on. And as you can see, I'm going to take a little longer to update the next chapter. But I will continue with the story, I'm determined to finish this one.**

**Thanks a lot all of you! **

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Raven, meet Kindness

**A/N: Hello people!Thank you so much for the support you all gave me. The reviews is what inspires a writter to keep on going so thanks again ! :D**

**I know I said I wouldn't update in at least a month, but I couldn't help myself. The ideas came rushing to me and I had to write them down and as a result, here you have the next chappie :D Which may I add is ridiculously long (again I coulnd't help it), it just kept evolving and turned out this way.**

**For some of you this chapter might feel like a filler. But it is vital for the plot that I have in mind for all of this to happen since I'm adding a new character to the story. She is not my creation, I took her from the OUAT series. I needed her in the story so here she is. (If any of you can figure out who she is before I formally introduce her, you'll get a cyber cookie).**

**Another thing that I really need to clarify now is that I'm going to mess up with the Danny Pahntom time line, in future chapters I'll tell you what happened and what didn't. Just so this story makes sense and everyone is on the same page. So please, no flaming about it.**

**I won't keep on boring you with my ramblings... so on with the story ;)**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans nor Danny Phantom nor Once Upon A Time.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_empahsis / "Dreaming"_

* * *

**Chapter three: 'Raven, meet Kindness'**

A sunny morning in Amity Park, the birds were chirping the kids where laughing, life was beautiful. As a very pretty dark haired woman took a walk on the park that morning, she visualized herself with her children taking walks in days such as beautiful as today. If only she had any kids. But nothing could bring her down today, she was going to the city council to finally get her documents, and soon (maybe not that soon), her dream will come true.

She was just about to go near the gates of the park to head there and have some breakfast when she saw her. That lonely kid. She showed up every day for about a week now at the library and never left until very late at night. Funny thing was that every time she went to check out on her, she had a different book in her hands and the one before that was back in the shelf. A very smart kid indeed, you could tell by that look she got in her eyes once she was deep in her reading; but she never saw her around anyone else. She was always by herself in a dark corner of the library. No one really bothered with books nowadays, ever since the Internet was available the books in the shelves had been gathering up dust.

But now the question was why was this kid at 9:30am sleeping in a park bench when she should be at school? She never thought a kid with such a hunger for knowledge would ditch school to slack off. Well, she had some minutes to spare so she was going to find out. She approached the bench the girl was sleeping at and cleared her throat. The girl stirred a little but didn't get her up. She noticed the girl was covered with a navy blue blanket and backpack at the feet of the bench. 'Did she sleep here?'

"Excuse me" she said a little louder in a very kind tone. No response. "Miss?" a little louder. Still not responding. "Wake up, please" she said getting a little exasperated. "Miss, you can't sleep here"

"Az-" the girl started mumbling something but she couldn't make out anything from it. She shook the girl by the shoulder to try to wake her up but it was not working.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled out of panic.

"NO!" the girl suddenly jolted out as if she was truly scared of something.

"Hey, its okay, nothing's wrong" she said steadying the girl a little. Must've been a terrible nightmare the one she just had. She was all shaken up and breathing fast.

"It's you again" said the teen now that she calmed down. It was very interesting to see how hard she tried to hide all of her expressions. She had seen it throughout the week when she tried to talk to her.

"I'm glad to know you remember me" Said the lady with a smile. "Now, care to tell me why you are not at school?"

"I don't' go to any school". She said flatly.

"What do you mean you don't? You ditched out?" she said getting aggravated by this.

"Never been, never had, never will" she said getting up from the bench and grabbing her… ('not so sure is a blanket') thing and backpack so she could leave. "If you excuse me, I need to leave"

"Wait!" Said the lady. She was not going to let a minor in the streets. She probably had a fight with her parents and was now on the run. She needed to help her somehow. "Can I at least treat you to breakfast?"

"No, thanks" said the girl a bit annoyed now. But then she heard it. A low grumble.

"You sure? I was just heading to a very nice dinner just now" she said suggestively to the teen. But she just kept on walking. Then another grumble. "And they make some tasty pancakes". She tried lastly. The girl turned around with what could be a bit of a blush on her face.

"Did you say _pancakes_?"

* * *

**Raven's POV **

So, things were not going as she had planned. After the campsite fiasco she went into town so that she could look for a place to live. But it was the same as with the job problem. They asked so many things, and then one lady asked where her parents were… after that she just decided that sleeping under a roof was not worth it. So since then she had been sleeping on the park. It was not that bad. The first night was a bit chilly but apart from a couple squirrels that were too curious for their own good. She was fine living there. It wasn't as she spent all of her time in the park anyways.

She finally found a place where she could be at ease… the library. Of course except for the librarian. She was the incarnation of all nice things. She had snow white skin and very short black hair with a couple bangs to one side of her face; she had sky blue eyes and red lips, and a perfect smile was always on her face. She wore a peach colored cardigan over a white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt with matching beige doll shoes. She was so sweet she thought it would give her cavities. The thing was this lady always tried to make conversation with her, when she was trying to read a book.

Ever since she could remember she found pleasure in very few things, and one of those was reading. It took her mind off the peril she knew she was in. And besides that, she enjoyed the knowledge. Knowledge is power, and since in this town there seem to be a few things that she really didn't know much about (She knew about spirits, but spirits so vengeful to go after a specific town (boy)?) she needed to do some research; and that she did.

Turns out that in this library they specialized on ghosts (little mistake there, they weren't spirits, they were ghosts). So she read the whole section in three days (Plus any kind of history and geography book she could find). And every time she got really deep into her reading, the librarian came and asked her if she needed help with anything. She didn't want to be rude, but if she needed help, she would've asked her already.

After she finished with all those books (and understanding a little bit more of this town's way of life) she moved onto other things. Like how to work with a computer (there were a few there). There were several books on computers systems. Weird things, she was used to reading parchments back in Azarath, but in this dimension she saw many little things the size of a hand that people kept on reading information from. The so called cell phones were alien to her, but she was good at hiding her emotions, so the first time she got to see one of those, not even Azar could tell if she was surprised or not. But if she wanted to stay here she needed to learn and accept that kind of thing. And after two days of intense research (She had to go to the math's section to understand a couple of things and then to the physic's one to understand some other stuff), and after figuring out how to work with the damn machine (She almost blew one up) she got the hang of it. She was a fast learner all those years ago when she trained with the monks, so it was no surprise to her when she figured out how to hack into the Amity Park Police Department archives (All those cheesy heroes did it to keep track on the crime rates, so how hard could it be for her to do it?).

After successfully doing all of that in five days, she decided to spend the weekend reading for leisure, in which she found some fascinating stories in an 'Edgar Alan Poe' book. The guy was quite clever. But ironically from all the stories she read, the one she loved the most was _The Raven_. Then again, the librarian kept on coming to check on her (or spy, as she always hid behind a bookshelf). It was not that it annoyed her (much); it was just that she could feel the concern that lady felt for her. And it bothered for some reason that anyone would actually feel that for her.

The only person that showed that kind of concern for her ever before was…._ Azar. _ Not even her own mother felt that towards her before. This brings us to another issue. The dream. She dreamt of her! She never has before, but it was not much like a dream, it was as if she was talking to her.

(Dream)

_"Raven" she was in a black vast space._

_"Azar, Is that you?" A woman with white hair and a red tunic appeared in front of her._

_"My child, there is some information of vital importance that I must pass onto you" said the woman with a serious tone but a kind look in her eyes._

_"What is it?" Said Raven looking up to her._

_"You must regain control over your powers; but since you fled, your training was incomplete and from now on you shall train yourself, therefore I-" she paused as if something else had her attention at the moment. Worry showed in her face, which was strange since Azar never let anything seize her calm and focus. "Raven, dear child…I must leave. I'm sorry but I am afraid this is the last time you will ever see me. But do not worry, I will send you help in time" said the woman with a sad smile as she approached to caress her face. _

_"Be strong my little bird" Said the woman vanishing form her view._

"NO!" and that's when she woke up and found herself in front of, yet again, the librarian.

Now she was sitting in a dinner with the way too nice looking librarian with a cup of coco and cinnamon on the top. Weird selection, if anyone asked her. Damn her stomach that couldn't say no to pancakes!

"So…" said the lady after taking a sip of the drink "How come you don't go to school?"

"I just don't"

"As in, you don't like to go or…dropped out?"

"I appreciate the invitation to breakfast but why would I tell a stranger about my life?" said Raven slouching a bit on her sit. 'What would she care?'

"Mary Margaret Blanchard" Said the lady stretching out her hand across the table so that Raven could shake it. She was a strange adult. "Nice to meet you miss…"

"Rachel" That was a name that _she _mentioned once when she was a child. 'I'll use it for now' Mary Margaret just smiled at her. She could feel her emotions very clearly. It overwhelmed her, how could she feel so much compassion and affection for someone she barely knew.

"So Rachel, would you mind explaining yourself a little bit?" Asked the lady and she could tell there was no accusation in her voice. She might as well answer with the truth; it was strange for her to find someone so willing to talk to her like this.

"As in, I've never been in an institution before" she said looking up a bit apprehensively.

"…what?" suddenly a huge wave of shock hit Raven on the spot. This person embraced her emotions so willingly, that it was starting to affect her own. "You are shitting me right?"

"Excuse me?" this time the shock was her own. Did she actually just sweared? 'Never judge a book by its cover'.

"I've seen you read over a hundred books easily this past week, and you mean to tell me you've never been in school?" she crossed her arms and lifted on eyebrow looking at her dubiously. Was it that weird she liked reading?

"Uh…yes?" she said defensively staring at her cup of coco.

"Oh well, I guess geniuses do exist" said Mary Margaret leaning on the back rest of the chair while looking at Raven with a smirk. Raven couldn't help but blush. Why was this person so nice to her? She didn't do anything to deserve it.

The waitress came to deliver their breakfast then. Two plates full with a tower of pancakes and a jar of maple syrup at the side. Raven immediately forgot that she was embarrassed and remembered that she was _starving_. She dug with gusto and a rarely happy smile showed on her face. She didn't notice at all how Mary Margaret looked at her with caring eyes. As if she was watching a little child eat her favorite treat (and it was).

"Now, would you explain to me why are you running away?" Said Mary Margaret as Raven chocked on a piece of pancake. She looked over the lady and saw (as well as felt) no ill intention with her question, but she _was_ being a bit nosy in her business. She felt at a loss of words, she couldn't explain to her the _real reason_ she was running away. She didn't even know how she figured it out.

"How…? Never mind, thanks for the meal but I have to go" Said Raven getting upset about the whole thing. After all she had been taking care of herself for a while now and no one was going to change that. 'Not even a nice lady that bought her breakfast'.

Without saying anything else, she got up grabbed her stuff and ran out the dinner. Mary Margaret tried to follow after her but as soon as she got out of the establishment, Raven was gone from her sight.

None of them knew it, but from that moment on, they wouldn't necessarily be alone anymore.

* * *

There it was. All shiny, bright and round; floating on that pedestal. If it only was within its reach…there, they are gone. 'Now I can go back and play fetch!'.

* * *

**Danny's POV **

After another dreaded day of school, it was finally time to relax down the lab. Or more like clean the lab since his Dad made a mess trying to combine the ecto pistols with a piece of smoked ham. It was obvious even to his Mother that it could only end wrong.

But oh well, at least this time his parents weren't trying to tear him apart molecule by molecule. On the plus side Sam and Tuck were helping him out and then it was a video game afternoon for the three of them. Yup, just a normal day in his life.

"Thanks guys for helping me out" said Danny to his friends.

"Yeah, what could be better that cleaning ham from the walls" said Sam as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining, you know this way we can go play 'Doom' faster" Said Tucker.

"Okay, as long as no ghosts appear today is all good" said Sam bending down to pick some of the ham from the floor.

"Tell me about it, what with the bloody Box Ghost and that girl the other night" Complained Danny out loud without thinking.

"Not again with the Box Ghost" muttered Tucker face palming.

"What 'girl' are you talking about? Valerie?" said Sam narrowing her eyes at Danny.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys. I kinda forgot to do it" said Danny scratching the back of his neck. Apparently he was too distracted to tell his friends.

"So…what is it with this 'girl' you met?" said Sam making quote notes with her hands.

"Uh…well I was chasing the Box Ghost after he showed up at dinner time last week and…"

"Whoa! Wait a second. He showed up at dinner, with your parents in the kitchen?" said Tucker.

"I told you he was annoying me at massive levels"

"Well who knew he could be that dumb" said Sam sarcastically.

"And what happened next?" said tucker moving a portable ladder close to the Ghost Portal. He climbed it while Danny held it from the bottom.

"Well, Dad went all 'Ghost!' and started shooting after him and Mom followed"

"No surprise there" said Sam.

"Then Jazz had me go after them to save the Box Ghost butt"

"I would've let them toast him a bit" said Tucker loosing balance on the ladder, but Danny didn't notice.

"I told her that, but then she played the 'it's the right thing to do' card and I had to go" Danny walked away from the ladder. As he did that Tuck fell off and crashed against the 'On' button.

"Sorry!" said Danny approaching Tucker.

"Man, you should stop day dreaming" said Tucker dusting himself off.

"Guys, you should close the Portal" said Sam.

"Relax Sam, what could go wrong for leaving the thing open for two minutes" said Tucker.

Right then a green blur decided to ran straight into Danny. And started licking all over his face.

"Cujo!" Exclaimed Danny as he held the little puppy away from his face. He then noticed he had a yellow round…thingy in his mouth. It was…something like a ball. Cujo let go of it and dropped it on his lap. "You want me to throw it for ya boy?" said Danny in a playful tone. "Then go get it!" he threw it away and it bounced all over the lab and out.

"See Sam, nothing but a harmless ghost puppy" said Danny after Cujo went out to get the ball.

Soon after that a horde of ectopuses went flying through the Portal and out of the lab. Sam was the first to react and went to close the Portal.

"You just had to jinx it" said Sam to his friends who both blushed in embarrassment.

"Team Phantom?" they both said at the same time as Sam went out of the lab to start yet another ghost pursuit.

There it went their peaceful afternoon.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

It was afternoon in the park, the perfect day for an outing or a picnic. But no, she was in no mood for that now. After escaping the lady in the dinner; Raven had had problems to keep her emotions in check. Ever since this morning she had vaporized a couple of televisions, made a light pole bend, broken several windows and made a car's engine go wild. It was very tiring because every time she remembered the emotions and the look that Blanchard gave her, it made her feel…well it made her _feel_!

She didn't know what it was but it felt weird, and as she felt weird she destroyed things; and as she destroyed things she was starting to attract attention. And that was the only thing she didn't want now. It was enough after the whole Danny Phantom fiasco the other night. She didn't need anyone else shooting things at her, thank you very much. So here she was in a secluded part of the park, trying to meditate.

"Calm, concentrate, focus and" she said as she started levitating from the ground "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinth-"she chanted her mantra trying to regain control of her emotions but as soon as she was starting to feel more at ease something crashed against her and pushed her to the ground.

"What in the name of Azar?" said Raven sitting up discovering that her attacker was a little _green_ puppy. "Another ghost?" What was with this town and ghost?

The little green thing was barking at her as if expecting something. She then looked at her lap and saw something like a ball. Although it was glowing a bit. Could it be some sort of ghost toy for dogs? She looked back to the puppy and then to the ball that was now on her hand.

"You want this boy?" she said while the puppy barked at her happily. "Uh…okay, go get it" she said as she threw the ball with little strength. She stood up and dusted herself. So much for her meditating. She was about to pick up her stuff and move somewhere else when she heard a bark behind her.

"You again?" It was the green puppy with the yellow thing in his mouth. It growled playfully at her while wagging his tail. It was actually _kind of_ cute.

"You want to go again?" the puppy yelped dropping the ball. Raven bended to her knees and picked it up.

"Okay just one more time and that's it". And she threw it again. She turned around and felt a ghost behind her (she could tell now that these were not spirits), she turned around thinking it was the puppy again but what she found out was a bit more…slimy.

There was some sort of green glowing octopus behind her and suddenly it tangled its tentacles around her binding her. It lifted her and tossed her around while she tried to break free from it.

"What is it with this town and ghosts?!" she complained out loud now. This was ridiculous. She was a powerful sorceress (more like half breed actually), and she was being dragged around like a rag doll. The thing started to fly upwards while dragging her. But then a green ray hit the thing and exploded. And as it was no longer holding her, gravity took its place. Of course she wasn't worried, she could levitate after all, but as she was about to d it something else caught her.

"Gotcha!" Or rather someone else. It was the Ghost Boy again. He held her by the waist while they lowered to the ground. "Are you okay?" said the boy with the green eyes.

"Thanks" she said while breaking free from his hold. "But I think you missed those" she said pointing behind him.

"Huh?" he then looked behind him and saw about fifty of those things in formation "Sorry, be back in a second" he said with a shy grin on his face and went back to battle those things.

"What are those?!" she yelled while she went behind a tree. She could take care of herself well enough, but she didn't have her costume on her so she couldn't expose herself now.

"Ectopuses! You are new in town aren't you?" he said while punching the (now identificated) ectopuses on the face.

"I haven't seen you around!" he yelled while grabbing a pair by the tentacles and spinning them "I would've remembered you" he said turning back to her and smiling. "Besides, everyone here knows what those things are".

"Uh huh…are you flirting with me?" she was relatively new to this dimension, but she was till half human. And even in Azarath this happened. This boy was indeed very… odd.

"Me flir- no!" he said shaking his hands in front of him and blushing. Yup, he was flirting. Then she noticed more of those things coming directly to them "Move!" she jumped and threw them both out of the way when the thing smashed against a tree.

"Ouch" complained the ghost boy as they both lay on the grass "You give quite the push" he said rubbing his shoulder.

"You welcome" she said in a monotone. Really, no thanks or whatever? The boy just looked oddly at her but then he stood up again and took her out of the way of the ectopuses.

"Why haven't you run away from this?" he asked looking at her while they crouched in a near bush. She just stared at him weirdly.

"Why haven't _you_?" she asked back to him. Then they both heard a bark and there it was the green puppy with the yellow ball, still glowing.

"Cujo! Where have you been?" asked Danny to the pup. And then Cujo jumped on top of Raven making her lay completely on the ground while he happily licked her face.

"Is this your dog?" said Raven trying to control herself. 'Relax, is just a dog showing affection…yet under more control than you are…well at lets is genuine affection. Oh Azar, this dog has it easier than me'.

"Uh….kind of, he follows me around, you didn't toss that ball for him, did you?" he asked speaking lowly so they wouldn't attract the ectopuses.

"Yes" she said trying to take the dog off of her. With no success. The little thing seemed infatuated with her for some reason.

"Well, that explains why he likes you so much" he chuckled when he saw Raven struggling with Cujo "If you did that he won't leave you".

Then an ectopus appeared and tried to grab the yellow ball but Cujo grabbed it first. Cujo wouldn't let go of it so between Raven and Danny had to free the dog and his ball from the ectopus. But as they did this they attracted the attention of the rest of the ectopuses, so now they were surrounded. Then the ghost boy took her hand and went intangible through the ground. Raven was no alien to this kind of experience, it was just a little different from what she could do, and it felt lighter, so to speak.

As they emerged a little distance away from the ectopuses, Danny took a hold of Cujo as if he was going to lecture him. Funny image, it made her smile a little, _just a little._

"Cujo, did you by any chance take that from the ectopuses?" the dog whimpered at that "Cujo!" and whimpered again and looked at Raven. Nope, the puppy dog eyes didn't work with her.

"Sorry, it's not going to work" deadpanned Raven "So what now?" she asked the ghost boy.

"Well, I have to give this back to them, since _someone_ stole it from them" the dog whimpered again looking ashamed, if that was even possible "I'm going to get them all together and then use the thermos to send them back" he then took out a soup thermos.

"With that you are sending them where?" she asked doubtful.

"Look, it's gonna work, okay?" He turned around ready to head back to the battle "So please stay here out of danger" he said to her. As if she was some defenseless girl! Sure, she looked like one but no one was going to treat her like that! (In the distance a tree broke in half).

"Hey uh…Cujo, right?" the dog barked at her. "Take care of me" she said as she adopted the lotus position and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" her eyes shone white and out of her body went her astral projection.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Now that the civil was out of danger, he needed to get all of the ectopuses together. So he flew as high as he could and started yelling at them to attract them. It worked at first, but then he noticed that as they were coming together, they started to blend with each other. As in they were forming a giant blob of ectoplasm that looked like a gigantic ectopus.

"Come on! Why can't it ever be easy!" he yelled as the monster finished forming itself. It looked at him, then at his hand and then it roared. "Whoa! Someone needs mouthwash!"

He was bracing himself to be struck by a giant tentacle that never came. He opened one eye, then the other and then saw that Ectozilla was encased in a dark energy.

"Wait a minute, isn't that what the girl did…?"

"Need a hand?" said a feminine voice behind him. When he turned around there she was. Just that this time she was all surrounded by that black energy thing. The only thing that wasn't' black was the outlining of her eyes. "You might want to hurry, I can't hold it for very long" said the girl looking back at the monster.

"Oh, yeah, I can help with that" he said as he turned back to Ectozilla. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to reach his icy core. He felt it weak at first but then it started to spread out through his body. When he opened his eyes again, he knew they were icy blue. "Watch this" he said turning around to see the girl struggling. He hurried up and froze the thing with his cryokinesis, shooting rays from his eyes. When he was done with it, he felt exhausted, he really needed to practice. He noticed that the girl let go of the monster. She too looked a bit tired. Or at least it looked like that she was all in black now, quite literally.

"It's time to go back to where you belong!" he said as he pulled out the thermos and sucked the monster in as well as the bright ball. "That was a handful" he turned around to see his companion, she was down on the floor now. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired" he noticed now that her voice echoed a bit.

"Well, thanks. It would've taken me a lot longer to catch that thing" he then realized something that could help him in the future "We make a good team".

"Really?"

"Yeah. Uh… what do you say if we uh…partner up or something?" he asked unsure of himself. But she was a big help, maybe if someone else helped him out, his life could be a bit easier. Besides, she would be able to understand him, right?

"Uh…okay" she said as she turned completely into that black energy and went into the trees of the park.

"Wait! What's going on?" he yelled after her.

If they were going to work together he needed a little more info. He went through some vegetation until he came back to where he left the other girl, the one he met at the mall. She was unconscious and the dark energy floated above her and then entered her body. Was it going to overshadow her?! Cujo was near the girl and didn't seem alarmed. She then stirred awake and saw him standing in front of her.

"Did you see that?" asked the girl with panic in her eyes.

"You…but then she…are you-?" then he noticed the similarities on their voices. Both neutral and what he saw just now well… "Are you the same person?!" he yelled looking exasperated. The panic in her eyes increased.

"And you _are _the boy I met at the mall…Danny" she stated 'What?!'

"We'll talk about this later" she stood up and ran away "I still stand for that proposition!" she yelled back as he lost sight of her.

The girl he met at the Mall and the stranger in the cloak were the same person. And somehow she knew about him too.

"Oh crud, I'll never have it easy".

* * *

**Raven's POV**

It was late at night now. She was walking near the library thinking through all that happened that day: A lady felt something very strong for her yet they didn't know each other that much; a green dog slobbered all over her face; the Ghost Boy turned out to really be that boy she met at the Mall (the blue eyes she saw when he used his ice power proved it); and last but not least important, said boy found out about her being the girl in the cloak. And to top it all of…they were kind of partners now (or so he offered). Yup, a boring day indeed.

"There you are!" and it keeps on going. The lady from this morning just found her again.

"What do you want?" she said tiredly as she sat on the walkway.

"Look" said Blanchard as she sat next to her "I know we don't really know each other…at all. But I just can't let you on the streets" at this Raven looked at her. She was truly worried about her.

"Why?" she asked. Why would someone go through all that trouble, for her?

"I…don't know. Is just that…" Blanchard sighed and turned to look back at Raven "It breaks my heart knowing that you are out on the street alone" she felt a rush of sadness coming from her.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself" said Raven. 'I always have'. Blanchard was looking at the floor now. Like dubious of something.

"Okay, here is the thing. I've seen you for over a week at the library now, and since you _are_ on the run, which means that you have been sleeping in the open for a while" she turned to Raven. What was she getting at? "I have a guest room in my apartment, you could sleep there tonight"

"Why?" she didn't make any sense. She felt stalked now.

"I can't leave a minor sleep in the streets, okay!" she yelled at her. She was caught off ward.

"So all of this is so you can have a clear conscience?" Snapped Raven. But then it hit her again. Sadness, worry, concern; all directed to her.

"What? No! I just don't want you to get hurt!" she screamed while her eyes got watery. A light bulb exploded down the street.

It was the first time since…a long time, that someone showed that concern and care and…kindness towards her. How could it be?

"Look, we can keep on discussing this here or we could go home and have a cup of coco" she said getting up and offering her hand to Raven.

"Make that a cup of tea" said Raven taking her hand. What harm could cause to trust in someone for once. Wasn't that what she went looking for? To have hope for a better future? This was a start.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Too long? I just felt so good while writing this that I got carried away n_nU**

**Who knew it was Mary Margaret Blanchard the new character?! (Massive cyber jar of cookies to you!) Before anyone complains about her, let me explain. I wanted her in the story because I needed to balance out Raven with someone sweet and joyful (Since Starfire is not around for her). And I was not going to let her live on her own, it'll be too much fun to mess with Raven this way LOL.**

**Do you like it, don't like it (please be respectful if you are telling me so).**

**R&R!**


	4. High School, meet Raven

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update soon, but i just spent the last 24 hrs trying to polish this chapter. It might feel like it's not very important, but I'd like to make this as coherent as possible. And I like the pace this is taking so...:D In other news, I have no excuse as for my tardiness. So I really hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writting it so let's hope you all like it. **

**I already made you wait long enough so I won't bore you more with my ramblings...**

**Enjoy this ****_very_**** late X-mas present!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans nor Danny Phantom.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_empahsis / spanish_

* * *

**Chapter four: 'High School, meet Raven'**

**Danny's POV**

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't _fucking _believe it! Okay, he was pissed, annoyed and confused. Ever since she left him standing in the park he couldn't come around the idea that this girl could do all of that… and waited until the last freaking moment to help him out! Somehow he managed to come back home and went through all of his nightly activities. But his mind was somewhere else. Between the anger that he felt; a bit of awe made its way to his mind. How did she do it? She was no ghost, obviously, but then how did she manage to pull herself from her body like that?

He was shell shocked. So much that he didn't notice it was already a new day and that he was walking accompanied by his friends. 'How did I get here again?' Sam and Tuck had stopped to look at him.

"What's up Danny?" said Tucker waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, you've been out of it since yesterday afternoon" said Sam in concern "Did anything happen when you fought Ectozilla?"

"Nothing guys, I just _really _need a day off" his friends just looked at him in understanding. There was not much they could do to help him out. Sometimes there were ghosts that not even he could handle, let alone them on their own.

They continued their way to school. He kept on thinking about that girl…he didn't even know her name! He started musing about telling his friends about her. He knew he should tell them, since it seemed that she could be an ally or a potential threat to the city. But something in the back of his mind told him not to. It was weird, but it was starting to feel like he would be betraying her if he told his friends. This made no sense since he really didn't know much about her. Things were getting weirder and weirder. As of now he'll have to concentrate in the fact that the school day was starting and he needed to pay a little more attention, his notes were dropping again and he needed to raise them up so he could get his parents off his case.

Once inside the building he went to pick up his books from his locker and headed to Algebra. He told Sam and Tucker to go ahead. He needed some alone time these days.

"I just hope nothing extreme happens today" sighing one last time he entered the classroom and braced himself for yet another boring day of school.

But fate had other plans, really. What could be more fun than mess around with a troubled teenager that had ghost powers? Not much.

"Class, settle down please. Well before we all go into the great world of aAlgebra once again…" everyone in the class groaned at that "Come on, it's really not that bad, is it?"

"Wanna bet?" said Sam next to Danny. He just chuckled.

"Thanks Miss Manson, but no gambling in this classroom will be done, get it everyone!" Said the teacher; a short bald man with graying hair. "As I was saying, we have a new student who will join us for the rest of the school year, a promise really since she passed all the exams we already had in the year just half an hour ago. With flying colors too"

"Oh great, another nerd!" exclaimed Star looking at Paulina.

"Indeed great" said Dash to Kwan who looked as thrilled as his friend. Surely they were thinking about making the new student into another punching bag. They high fived and waited.

"Come in Miss Roth" said the teacher.

And then _she _came in; a teenage girl with indigo hair and violet eyes. She wore the same attire as last time he saw her. And also the same blank expression on her face.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to you classmates?"

"No" she answered quickly and started to head to an empty sit in the back of the room.

Danny followed her with his gaze as well as some others. He heard some whispers but one that really caught his attention was 'She's hot!' He looked over where he heard it and he could not believe his eyes (or ears). _Dash_ had actually caller _her_ hot! True she was…attractive, but he could at least stop eyeing her like that! Ugh, it bugged him that he did it. 'Why?'

"Uh…very well then, take a sit" but she already had.

"Oh no, another social leper, will they ever stop coming?" said Paulina to Star.

"I know! I thought we had enough with one _Goth girl_ now there are two of them…"

"There goes my boring day" mumbled Danny while he smacked his face against his desk.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

It was weird how it turned out. After following Blanchard to her apartment (A two roomed flat), she showed Raven everything, the kitchen, the bathroom, the study/T.V. room/living room and lastly what was going to be _her _bedroom. It was a cozy place for a single woman like Blanchard, almost as if there was supposed to be a family living here. There was one detail that did not escape Raven's eyes. There were no pictures anywhere around the apartment. She figured that someone that happy and social would have pictures of her friends and family all over the place. But she didn't.

"Here we go, you can leave you things on the bed and take a shower, I'm going to make us some dinner" said the smiling woman to her. After their little chat in the streets they retrieved her stuff…which was not much.

"I better not, it's a bit dirty" big understatement "But I'll take you on the shower, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay! Remember that from now on this is your home as well" she said with a smile. Her emotions were so clear. This lady was ecstatic having her live with her. She didn't know how to respond to that kind of treatment.

"Um…thanks"

"Go on, I'll go and start on dinner" she waved off with a smile.

As Raven walked to the bathroom she heard Blanchard humming to herself what seemed a happy tune. She really needed to meditate tonight. She needed it more that sleeping, but dinner sounded nice so that came first. She took a quick shower and dressed in her other set of clothes. But this ones were a little bit cleaner that the other. She stepped out the bathroom and left her stuff on the foot of _her_ bed (never had possessions before). She then walked to the kitchen looking for Blanchard.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Yeah, could you set the table? There are plates on that cupboard and the cutlery is in that drawer"

"Okay" she did as she was told and soon Blanchard served some spaghetti with sauce for the two of them.

"Please begin, I hope you like it" said Blanchard to Raven.

"Thanks" she tried a bit of the dish…and it was good. She proceeded to eat the rest contently. After all, she hadn't had such good meals for months now.

"I see you liked it, I'm glad…now what do you plan on doing?"

"Uh…finish my plate and have seconds?"

"Not about that Rachel, you can't stay here all day locked up"

"I was trying to find a job today but…" she was a no one.

"I think I could help you with that. I know you like books."

"So?" she said eyeing Blanchard.

"Do you want to help out in the library?"

"Uh… I don't-"

"You don't have to answer me immediately; I know you are uncomfortable with the idea of living with me, I'm actually the only worker so there is extra money on the budget"

"I…I'll think about it. Are you going to charge me with rent?" did she misunderstood her intentions?

"What? No! I just thought you could use some pocket money, I meant it when I said that this was your home too"

And the conversation ended there. It was really weird to find out that there was someone that was so… nice to a stranger. Strange and disturbing, but she could read her emotions so she was sure this woman was not a sociopath or anything like that. After they finished dinner Blanchard bid her goodnight and went to her room. So she went off to _her _room to sleep on _her _bed. It was going to take some used to sleeping on a bed.

She decided to meditate before any sleeping, so she sat on the lotus position and started with her mantra. After about two hours her conflicting emotions were under control, so she finally went to sleep. She was so warm and cozy inside the blankets that soon she found herself in a dreamscape. It would've been nice to say that she had sweet dreams, but they were not.

Fire, stones, screams, moaning, callings, burning buildings, ruins everywhere, all images passing in front of her. Red eyes surrounding her, two figures in the distance. She could only make out the eyes; one a familiar two set of red glowing eyes, the other…just one pair of red glowing eyes and fire surrounding it.

'Rachel' they were closing in on her. This could not happen now.

'Wake up' make it stop please, they are coming closer.

"Rachel wake up!" she bolted upright knocking someone to the floor. She looked around her and found she was in a strange room. 'Where am I?' she saw someone sprawled on the floor wearing a flowery dress. Who was this person…"Blanchard?"

"If this is how you wake up every morning I'm buying you an alarm clock" she mumbled on the carpet.

"Sorry" Raven got out of the covers and helped her up "are you okay?"

"Of course I'm fine" she said brightly "It looked like you had a bad dream, though"

"Something like that" Raven looked down.

"Maybe it could also be that it's still early" said Blanchard looking sheepish.

"Why? What time is it?"

"6:00 am"

"Well, it is a bit early" not that she really minded.

"Oh, I thought you were going to take it worst that that" Blanchard sighed in relief "Well then, you better get dressed now"

"What for?"

"To school obviously" smiled Blanchard "You are taking a test in about half an hour"

"…Excuse me?" was she for real? She meditated all right, but she was in no way prepared to face a building full of broody teenagers running on an emotional rollercoaster.

"Sorry for not telling you, but I just arranged a meeting with Principal Ishiyama"

"…"

"You are starting high school today" all she could do to not explode the building was to shut down her emotions and just…stand there shocked.

* * *

She just realized that she was in front of a middle aged Asian woman behind a desk. A plate said that she was Principal Ishiyama and she was currently discussing something with Blanchard. How could she! How could she put so many people in danger! She knew she would never explode anything on purpose but she would be surrounded by teenagers who would be pouring their thoughts and feelings all over the place. She could read them easily and the stress that it could cause on her mind… this was going to be a challenge.

"So Miss Blanchard, you are Miss Roth Aunt?" 'Wait what?' what was going on now?

"Yes you see, my niece here just had a traumatizing experience and she came to live with me since I'm her only other relative" okay, she was lost now.

"So let me get this straight, Miss Roth survived an accident in which her whole family ….passed away and she came shaking to your doorstep asking for help"

"Exactly ma'am"

"And you, her only living relative, asks for an enrollment on this school…without papers?" this woman was not buying it, she could tell as much. Probably asked her something and the moment Blanchard saw that Raven wasn't answering she came up with a sob story. Raven remained with her blank face but her mind was well aware of its surroundings now. She saw Blanchard look down and her eyes started to tear. There was real pain there.

"There was a fire…" sadly, she was not far from the truth of her story.

"Sorry…" Ishiyama looked down as well and then started looking for some papers "Here are some forms that you need to fill in, when you are ready we can begin the examination" she stood up and walked to the door "I'll give you a minute" and she walked out.

"What just happened?" asked Raven.

"That was easier than I expected" said Blanchard composing herself. She then looked at Raven "Sorry Rachel, lying is not a good thing, but I know you are on the run from something. If I told her the truth she would've sent you to Social Services"

"Oh…" well, she could give her credit for that, but the pain that radiated from her; it was too real "Why are we here?"

"You spaced out and I took the chance to drag you to school" he said smiling brightly.

"Again…why?" she spat a bit angry…although her face remained the same.

"I know you don't like the idea, but this is your chance to start anew. To be someone else"

"Why are you doing all of this?" asked Raven very troubled. It still made no sense to her.

"I want you to be prepared, you can't educate yourself forever, and you need to have contact with other people. But the main reason why I do all of this is that…I want to give you your best chance in this world" such hope…such warm all directed to her "And that starts with school, and end of the question" this woman had weird mood swings. One moment she pours her heart out and the next she has a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You are not letting this go until I agree to it, right?"

"Nope"

"Fine. What do we need to fill on those papers?"

After filling some forms with her new identity (New name: _Rachel_ Roth Age: 14) she took a lot of tedious exams (Which were not that hard). The Principal was pleased that she got a high score on all of the tests, straight A's so she was given some school books, schedules and she was on her way to a class room. Blanchard bade her good bye and hugged her (she _could not _say no to her after she gave her a puppy dog eyes look) which gained her some odd looks by some teens that were around. She was sent to Algebra first so she made her way to the classroom and talked to the teacher who was about to step in the classroom. He said he was going to introduce her to her classmates so she should wait until she was called. The professor signaled her to step in and she saw _him_.

Danny was in her class. She kept an indifferent front but on the inside she was frantic. She didn't know how he reacted to her identity yesterday. For all she knew he could have told someone about her. She could feel his nervousness. After she took a seat she felt all of the emotions around her in the room. There were a couple of girls on the front of the class that clearly disliked her, one of them more than the other. A girl with black clothing felt curiosity towards her. The jock she saved on the Mall and a boy with dark skin wearing glasses started to…lust after her; stupid teenagers and their hormones.

Most of the occupants of the room soon discarded her presence and just felt curiosity towards her, but Danny kept with his worries. He fidgeted every time she moved in the back of the room. He kept on glancing at the girl wearing black and the boy with dark skin. Guilt soon poured from his body. And then the nervousness again as he tried to look at her. So…this could mean that he either told them about her, or was planning to. They definitely needed to talk.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

After the third period was over it was time for English class and Sam and Tucker were already giving him _the_ look. The 'Are you alright?' look. The 'What the hell is going on?' look. He didn't know how to tell them that their new classmate was…what was she exactly? Well, now he knew her last name. Roth…it suited her somehow. Anyway, he forgot his English book in his locker.

"Guys go ahead, I forgot my book"

"Again? Danny, are you sure you are okay?" asked Sam worriedly.

"Yeah man, you've been jumpy all day now"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired, you know, the usual"

"Okay, but if you need to tell us anything remember we are here for you" said Sam placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, thanks guys" he smiled at them "You better get going, Mr. Lancer might give you detention for being late" he said walking away.

"Listen to your own advice!" Laughed Tucker along with Sam as they headed to Mr. Lancer's class.

As he thought about it, his friends were always there for him. He was a bit tired lately but he knew he shouldn't take it out on his friends. After all, without them he wouldn't be the person he was now. He needed to make up to them because even if it was only in his mind that he bad mouthed them, they were loyal and always supportive. He turned a corner down a corridor thinking about how he could make up with them that he didn't notice the black aura pouring from a janitor's closet, and the claw that formed around his body dragging him in.

"Ah! What the hell?" he said as he fell on the floor. He sat and rubbed his back looking up. And there _she_ was "You!"

"Sorry, I didn't think you would fall" she said with that flat tone that now he associated with her. She kneeled at his level studying him.

"What the hell is your problem?" he spat angrily at her.

"My problem? What is _your_ problem? You were about to tell your friends who I am!" she said still in monotone but with some mild anger in her voice.

"How-how do you know that?!" he yelled raising his arms. Then it dawned on him "Can you read my mind?" he backed away from her as much as he could "Stop it!"

"Hush! Don't yell!" she said in a low tone "I just need to talk to you" she asked with a nicer tone.

"About what?" he was still a bit suspicious about her.

"Yesterday…you found out about me Danny" she said looking down as if she was caught doing something wrong.

"You apparently know who I am as well" he said accusingly. She looked up into his eyes, staring him with her mysterious ones.

"It was not hard to tell" she said almost jokingly.

"How?" he asked still apprehensive.

"Your emotions gave you away…and your eyes too" she said looking away.

"Huh?" they just met a couple of times, so how could she recognize him just by his eyes. When he was Phantom his eyes were green, not blue.

"You and your alter ego look stunningly alike" she said bringing him back to the conversation.

"I don't'-" she gave him a look 'Are you serious?' "Okay, I'm not that different but-"

"Your eyes gave you away" she said. He still didn't believe her so he signaled her to continue. She sighed "I just confirmed my suspicions yesterday when you used ice. Your eyes turned blue then, so I knew it was the same boy from the mall" she smiled _just _a little. A tiny bit and he found her cute.

'Stop it! You can't trust her just yet'

"So you know who I am and yet I don't know your name" he said at last defeated.

"I told you my name" 'She did?!'

"Uh, sorry I don't remember" he said now embarrassed. How could he not remember her name!

"Raven" he looked up to see her stretching out her hand to him "My real name is Raven"

"You real name?"

"I go by _Rachel_ here, but my real name is Raven" she said still holding out her hand. She looked a bit uncomfortable with this so he quickly took her hand in his. If she was trying to be civil, so would he.

"Well, nice to meet you Raven" the name did suite her, he smiled "I'm Danny, Danny Fenton"

"You are joking, right?" she said letting go of his hand and crossing her arms over her chest "Danny _Fenton_? It never occurred to you that the name Danny _Phantom _could relate to your identity?"

"Uh…" did he not have a longer vocabulary? This girl was snarky with her comments; but she did have a point. He just smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I'm impressed no one has discovered you yet"

"Well…some people know about me" he saw that her expression changed from sarcastic to apprehensive "Although I didn't know if I should tell them about you" he realized now that this had upset her before.

"And you know now?" she asked expectantly.

"You tell me, it's your secret" he said sincerely. His friends knew about him because they were there when the accident happened. His sister knew because she found out on her own. He didn't have a right to tell some other persons secrets to his friends. But he didn't know what to do with the information either.

"Don't tell them…yet" she was facing the floor as if she was in deep thought "Wait a little longer, if we are going to be partners-"

"What?" he looked at her as if she grew another head "Partners?"

"You asked me and I said yes" she said raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Uh…" he forgot about that.

"Don't you know another word?" she asked irritated while a broom nearby cracked all of a sudden. He looked back at her and she had a troubled look on her face "Sorry"

"Was that you?" she nodded "How?" she didn't answer "Look, if you really want to partner up…we are going to have to get to know each other" he said soothingly.

"Can I trust you?" suddenly she didn't look like the pretty and secure girl he met at the Mall, she looked defenseless now. Scared even; this warmed him up a little on the inside.

"Can you?" he asked her back. She looked at him, analyzing and after a minute of silence she answered.

"I can try" that was good enough for him.

"Good. Now it seems we are skipping Mr. Lancer's class so we might get to know each other a little bit more until class its over" he said teasingly. She rolled her eyes; he just noticed how wrong that sounded "Not _that_ way!"

"Whatever"

* * *

Once the bell rang, both of them got out of the janitor's closet and headed towards the cafeteria. Finally Danny understood a bit more of Raven, who's alias was (funny enough) Rachel. It would get confusing having such sound alike names going around so he just decided he would call her Rae, which she was not very happy with. She explained how her powers worked (She could feel other's emotions and could use her own soul like a black aura), he was very intrigued by that; to top that off, she had some form of magic that he couldn't understand; so she was some sort of witch, he figured. In return he explained the accident and how he became a halfa; he told her his parents didn't know about it; that Jazz, Sam and Tucker knew about him, and that it was hard for him to keep up with appearances. She was very understanding; she even placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a tiny smile (he was becoming very fond of those since he saw them frequently). She explained that she lived in the streets as of late until a lady took her in, but she didn't know about Raven having powers.

"So she just took you to her place?" he asked in a low voice so no one could over hear them. She seemed like a private person.

"Yes, I still don't know why?" she avoided his look.

"Maybe she saw something good in you Rae, there are good people out there in the world. She might feel something special about you."

"Don't call me _Rae_" she said annoyed.

"C'mon, it's confusing and I might slip up, Rae is short for both" he smiled enjoying the look on her face.

"Are your friends as annoying as you" he smirked at that.

"More" she just groaned "But you'll like them, they are good people too"

"I'm surrounded by good people then" she said rolling her eyes.

"Isn't that good?" he said sincerely. Now that he knew she could feel it, he was working to form a bond with her. And she was fun to be around as well.

He could tell that she was a lonely person, reserved, proud, snarky, smart…but he just got this sad vibe from her. He, being his goofy and happy self, set to mind to make her open up a bit. She was funny in her own way, he could already tell; she needed someone to trust, he knew how hard things could get having powers, but he had his friends all along. She had no one up until now, so he wanted to make a difference for her.

They reached the doors to the cafeteria and stepped in. As soon as they entered everyone looked at them and began murmuring among them. They passed all the tables until they reached the one Tucker and Sam where at. He looked back at Raven and saw that she was annoyed by something.

"Hey Danny! Who's you hot friend?" said Tucker leaning towards Raven as soon as they sat across them. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she just scuffed.

"More importantly where were you?" asked Sam with a frown "Lancer's going to have your head for skipping class you know?" she pointed at him with a fork.

"It was my fault" Raven said ignoring Tucker who was just giving up with Raven "I…got lost and ran into Danny, by the time we reached the classroom it was too late so we didn't bother entering the class" she said in that tone of hers that left Sam speechless.

"Who are you again?" asked Sam to Raven a bit too rough.

"Her name's Rae" she gave him a hard stare "Okay, Rachel, but Rae for short" he smirked at her. She was about to retort when Sam interrupted them.

"And how come you too are such great friends?" she asked defensively now.

"I met him a while ago at the Mall" well, she wasn't lying.

"So this is the mysterious girl you told us about yesterday" said Tucker across them.

"Sam, Tucker, this is Rachel; Rachel these are Sam and Tucker, my best friends" he smiled at them trying to diminish the tension between them.

"So how long have you seen each other?" asked Sam, she looked like she was about to continue but someone beat her to it.

"Well, look at what we have here, another _rara_ in town" that was Paulina. She was clearly talking to Raven…and she looked pissed, but ignored her.

"For about a week" she answered Sam, who looked impressed as how Raven ignored Paulina.

"I'm talking to you weirdo!" said Paulina throwing Raven's bag to the floor. Raven turned around calmly and looked at her.

"You are…?" she asked way _too_ calm.

"Paulina Sanchez, I heard you and lover boy here hid in a broom closet last class" she eyed her up "You do look _fácil_, everyone is talking about that"

'They think she and I…Oh Crud!' Danny was frantic now. Sam looked mad. But Raven was still very calm. This worried him more. As little as he knew her, anybody would've exploded by now.

"I guess you picked someone at you level, no one would lay eyes on him anyway" Paulina now eyed him. He felt _very_ self-conscious now and sad too. Sam was about to say something when Raven spoke up.

"You have three seconds to apologize to him and pick up my bag" suddenly everyone in the cafeteria fell silent. No one ever talked like that to _the_ Paulina Sanchez.

"Me? _Disculparme _with him? You must be-"

"One" Paulina stopped sharply at that threatening icy tone. She looked at Raven (everyone did) and saw the look in her eyes. She was sitting with her hands crossed on top of her lap, now facing Paulina. She still kept a calm façade on her face, but her eyes. They promised pain. If looks could kill…

"You can do nothing t-to me" Paulina quivered at her hard glare.

"Two…" Raven sat there impassively waiting for her request to be fulfilled.

She had a regal air to her now. As if she could command anything and it would be done immediately. You could feel the tension building up. Paulina could be a Queen Bee, but Raven had the air of a _real_ Queen, a scary one; even Paulina could feel it. Then the unthinkable happened, Paulina kneeled down to pick up Raven's bag and gave it to her. She then turned to Danny and he nearly fainted.

"I'm sorry Danny" he was dumb struck.

"Three" counted Raven finally "Now go away" she said with a last hard glare towards Paulina, who had a terrified look on her face. So she ran. Raven turned around facing their group. She looked calm again, and was rummaging through her bag. She looked up looking at them "What?" she asked calmly. That's when everyone went back to their own business.

"What happened?" Asked Tucker to no one in particular.

"A bully got what she deserved" said Raven pulling a thermos out of her bag, looking funnily at it.

"You realize that she was the most popular girl in school…and that you made her apologize to _me_" said Danny trying to find some explanation for what just happened.

"And…?" she asked opening her thermos. It had some sort of tea inside it.

"_We_ are the bottom of the food chain!" exclaimed Sam "You just got yourself to be the most hated person around by defying her" said Sam crossing her arms.

"So? She had it coming" she said while she sipped some tea. She sighed "She was being a _bitch_ and insulted _you_" she said looking at him "I was not letting her get her way" she finished taking another sip.

"So…?" said Sam disbelievingly "I'm impressed" she said now with a smirk on her face "Welcome to the bottom" Sam gave her hand for Raven to Shake.

"Happy to be here" they shook hands across the table and Sam resumed eating her salad.

"What was that?" asked Danny.

"Sam has a new best friend" answered Tucker.

* * *

**Raven's POV **

After the cafeteria incident school was uneventful for the rest of the day. Of course she had detention on her first day of school and dragged Danny with her. But ever since lunch time people got out of her way and avoided her. Which was fine with her. The down side was that they avoided her new found friends as well. They didn't seem to mind. She just had to make clear to that air head that she was not one you could mess around with. She knew that she would be called names and such, but to damage someone who was dragged into that mess because of her, she was not going to take it lightly. Bitch got what she deserved!

Of course now she was on Mr. Lancer's bad side, but she could care less. While on detention both of them were given the work they had to do in class so it was not too bad. After that they got a lecture on the importance of attending class and such.

"That was interesting, is school always like this?" she asked Danny.

"Not always, but I do get my share of detentions now and then" they were on their way to Fenton Work's. Danny insisted on taking her there after school.

"Is it because of the Ghost Hunting?"

"Yeah, but it comes with the job, but here you come in"

"Me?" she was confused now.

"Well, I asked you to be my partner for a reason" he said looking seriously at her "It's a hard job and I can't stop doing it, but it would be nice to have some help, that way I wouldn't be left behind at school and lose that much sleep"

"So you'll use me?" call her sensitive, but it sounded like that to her.

"No! It's just…"he sighed tiredly "It would be nice to have someone who understood what it is like…to be-"

"Different" she had to admit that she was touched by that last bit. He also felt lonely. She could relate to that "I know" she looked at him trying to give him the message.

"Well, um… we just got here" he said nervously. She looked up and saw a building with a _big_ sign that had _Fenton Work's_ on it. And what looked like some sort of construction on top of the building, a huge one "Home sweet home" he said looking up.

"You live here?"

"Yeah, I know it's a…odd place, but you'll get used to it" he shrugged.

"If you say so…"

"Let's get in; we need to get you some stuff" he said opening the door.

"What kind of stuff?" she followed him inside. It looked like a normal house.

"You'll need some Ghost Hunting gear if you are going to be my partner" he smiled at her and she smiled in return. It just came naturally when she was around him. It annoyed her some.

"Danny boy! Come help me with this-"a _huge_ man wearing a bright orange one piece suit appeared from the kitchen and stopped to look at her "Whoa, Danny who's your pretty friend there?"

"Pretty friend?" said a feminine voice from the kitchen and a woman with auburn hair stepped out. She also wore a one piece suit, but this one was blue "And who might you be?" asked the lady. She suddenly felt a bit self-conscious. She didn't show it of course.

"I'm Rachel; it is nice to meet you. I'm a friend from school" at her display of manners Maddie immediately smiled and Jack took her by the hand easily dragging her behind him.

"I'm Jack, Jack Fenton and this is my wife Maddie, come here so I can blabber on about ghost!"

"Dad!" she could no longer see Danny as his father sat her at the kitchen table and started talking, loudly.

'What did I get myself into?'

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? Was it up to your expectations? Finally Raven meets the gaang. Yay! I can't see Raven behaving under a bully...so I made her a badass. LOL Was it too much? Please tell me what you thought of it...hopefully I'll see (read LOL) you soon!**

_Rara: _femenine use of 'weird' in spanish.

_Disculparme:_ To apologize


	5. Trouble

**A/N: Hello there folks! First off, I want to apologize for taking so long, but I had no inspiration to keep on writing. My muse just left me. So if this chapter looks a little forced to you, that might be the reason. I hope the next chapter comes more easily to me, I already have the main idea for it. But if it takes a while, please understand! **

**Second...Happy New Year! (A bit late n_nU)**

**Third, in this chapter I include another charcter's POV, so I might be adding more of those as the story continues. Some might be long some might be short. If it bothers some of you I apologize before hand for that. **

**Lastly...here it is the next chapter! :D**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans nor Danny Phantom.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Empahsis _

_._

_._

* * *

**Chapter five: 'Trouble'**

** .**

**.**

**.**

**Raven's POV**

"And that's how I got this mark!" said Jack Fenton showing off his forearm.

"Dad…please?" groaned Danny from the other side of the table.

"Come on Boy, it's a good story and you were there too, remember? You fell off the boat and came out of the water with no pants! It was hilarious, I wish I had my camera then" Jack whispered to Raven.

Things turned out quite…oddly. First she was dragged to the kitchen and for about an hour she had been listening nonstop about the ghost theories that Jack and Maddie Fenton developed over the years. Even if Danny told them to stop boring her about seven times, he gave up when he saw that Raven did not show any signs of being bored. She was quite intrigued. These people worked hard for half their lives just to prove that their ideas were not disillusions of a young mind, they put a lot of thought behind all of it. And they worked incessantly to make all those theories a reality. These were hard working people who were passionate about their job. She could feel the pride radiating from both of them as soon as they began talking about ghosts. It made sense to her that they wanted the world to know about their inventions and theories, so she let them keep on talking. The feeling they were pouring all over didn't make her feel out of control, they made her feel at ease…a little.

"Jack, stop embarrassing Danny in front of his little friend" said Maddie not so sternly to her husband.

At some point, though, the conversation steered away from its original direction and ended up in stories about the Fenton Family; and a couple of them about Danny in some…unique situations.

"Mom, Dad; I appreciate the retelling of my childhood but I wanted to talk to Rae…alone" Danny groaned once again covering his face with his hands.

"Oh! Sorry honey, uh… we'll leave the two of you _alone_" Said Maddie winking at Danny.

"Maddie! I was about to get to the real fun stories" whined Jack while being dragged away from the kitchen. How a woman of her size managed to do that… she had no idea.

"Sorry about that…it's not every day my parents find someone who won't mind listening to their ramblings" said Danny as he walked towards the fridge "Hungry?"

"Not really" she said walking behind him "And what they talked about was very clever"

"Huh?" he turned around and looked at her disbelievingly.

"They managed to open a portal to another dimension not with the use of spells or a sorcerer, but with what they had at hand… The amount of work and thought that they had to do to accomplish all of that, never giving up, is an incredible feat for a human" she said looking the way they left. 'So much confidence and…hope'.

"I know they are incredible… is just that-" his troubled feelings reached her like a bucket of cold water.

"You don't have to explain that to me" she turned around to face him "What did you bring me here for?"

"Oh yeah, that" he said walking to a door "If you are going to help me you'll need some equipment"

"What for?" she was certain that she could handle some ghosts on her own, and she gave him a look that clearly showed that.

"Don't take it that way. What you told me about your powers sounds awesome, but it never hurts to be prepared" he said signaling to her to follow him through.

She humored him and followed behind. They went down some stairs and Raven found herself in the Laboratory. It was impressive; she didn't know much about how all this equipment worked out, but she was willing to have a chat with Danny's parents. She looked around while Danny fetched some stuff form a cabinet in a corner. Her gaze fell upon the ghost portal. It was closed now, but she could feel the aura from the other dimension. It felt confusing to her; there was certain rawness coming from it…and if she could feel it while the portal was closed, she didn't want to imagine what it would feel like if it was open. It unnerved her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Danny calling her.

"Hey Rae!" That _annoying _nickname brought her back.

"Yes?" she answered annoyed at him. She would have to think about the Ghost Zone some time later.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, what were you saying?"

"This is the Specter Deflector, if you wear it you won't be overshadowed" he said trying to put it on her "It's an extra protection, you should use it"

"No thanks" did he really think that she could get possessed by a ghost?

"But-"

"No one can pass my barriers I assure you" she said crossing her arms "And I mean _no one_" 'Not unless they want to end up in a coma'

"Uhm…well then maybe we should go to my room and I could give you an overview of what you might encounter" he said dubiously and nervous because of the stare she gave him.

After that they went upstairs and bumped again with Danny's parents. They invited Raven over for dinner, but she declined saying that she was expected back _home._ She needed to get used to that word. As they went to Danny's room she could feel the curiosity from his parents towards her. Maybe Danny didn't bring over new people very often. Once in his room he closed the door and motioned her to take a seat. He sat near a desk but she wandered around to have a good look at his room.

It was decorated with NASA posters and spaceships mobiles. There was a telescope near the window facing the sky. It was still early for any star gazing but that indicated her that he did it often so he left the artifact settled there. All in all, Danny's interests were very clear.

"I want to be an astronaut when I grow up" he said and she looked at him. He was smiling fondly, as if he was remembering something "I even went to the space once"

"How?" she was curious now.

"It involved a ghost that took over a satellite, his name is Technus; he can posses any machinery at hand and use it to attack you"

"So he took over the satellite and you kindly offered to go to space just to stop him… that was very kind of you" said Raven mockingly in her monotone.

"Hey! Just so you know it I didn't plan for that to happen" said a mildly offended Danny "It's not like I wanted all that to happen" he muttered.

"I heard that" said Raven looking at one of the posters "But it would've been nice to accomplish that feat" she said looking back at him over her shoulder.

"So…what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Danny walking past her and flopping on his bed.

"Me?"

"Of course I mean you, there's no one else in the room" he smirked at her and she responded with a glare "Come on, don't get mad and answer the question" he said still with that smirk on his face. It seemed that it amused him to irk her.

"I don't know" how could she think of a future when she didn't know what would happen in a couple months. She looked at him and saw that he wanted an answer, but she couldn't give him one.

"There must be something you might want to be in the future"

'I want to be alive' was the first thing that crossed her mind. But she wouldn't tell him that, it was depressing (but true). Then she thought of something else she would like.

"I want to help people as much as I can" that's why she was here in the first place, to be able to do something with her powers, to atone for her future sins.

"I might be able to help you with that" he smiled that goofy smile of his.

'I hope you can'

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

He got the feeling that something was off about Raven. As soon as he asked her about her future goals she looked lost. Everyone had aspirations for the future. It was not a hard question to answer but she seemed depressed about it. He didn't know much about her. She just openly talked about the way her powers worked and how she came to Amity Park, she never told him _why?_ She was full of mysteries.

"Well enough of that, we need to review the ghosts you might find tonight" he would wait until she felt comfortable enough to share some of those mysteries with him.

"How often do they come across the portal?" she asked him with curious eyes.

"More often than I would like" he groaned lying on the bed "Almost every night a couple of them will come through, but it's not just my parent's portal the way they come here"

"How many more are there?" she frowned at his answer.

"Well, there are many of them that open spontaneously in random places" he then thought back to the Vlad incident "And there was one somewhere in Wisconsin, but I destroyed the thing"

"Someone else built one?" Rae had a thoughtful look on her face now.

"Don't worry about that, it's okay now" he tried to convince her, but she kept giving him that look "We have more important things to talk about"

He then explained to her about all the ghosts he could remember. First he started out with Technus since he already told her a little about him. Then he moved on to Skulker which she had already met. He kept on with the Lunch Lady, the Box Ghost, Spectra, Johnny 13 and Kitty, Ember. The usual ones to have around.

"And of course you already met Cujo" he smirked "And he seems to have a liking to you"

"Don't remind me" she grunted "He is the reason you found out about me" she looked at him accusingly.

"Hey, don't blame me" he raised his hands in defense "I'm glad he did though" he smiled at her and she looked away in thought.

"Okay, I guess I'll go now" she stood up walking towards the door "Blanchard might be wondering where I am"

"Hey Rae" there goes the annoyed look again. It was so easy to get to her! "Come back tonight and meet me on the roof, I still want to give you some stuff"

"I already told you I don't ne-"

"Please?" he pulled his best puppy eyes on her. He didn't want her to go on her own without some extra protection. Heck, he might even join her if she kept this up. He intensified his look. Or at least tried it. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Only if you stop that ridiculous speech" she deadpanned clearly pissed now. Oh well, at least he got his way.

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

As soon as she got to the Library Blanchard bombarded her with questions. She told her that she went to a friend's house after school and that it prolonged more than expected. Blanchard asked who this friend was and as soon as she told her it was a _boy_ Blanchard got an overly exited look. She should've never told the woman about it…

"And what's his name?"

"Danny Fenton" she answered trying to set some books in order. She needed some time alone!

"One of the Fenton's kids? Sure they know how to have fun! They are always running around town" said the woman with a huge smile. Did she ever get tired of being nice? ... Wait a second.

"What do you mean they are always running around town?" have they been careless enough to let themselves be seen?

"Well, I've seen those kids all over the place with some of his parent's toys, of course. I think they help them out testing their gadgets" she laughed a little "Or maybe just try to destroy them… those thing tend to break easily" Okay, so she apparently hadn't seen them.

"So you know much about the Fenton's?"

"Who wouldn't in this town?" she shrugged "I'm relatively new here but they tend to make themselves noticed"

"I guess that's right" She did have a point. That family was too eccentric for their own good. Maybe that was the reason Danny got bullied at school.

"Well, I'm glad you made friends in your first day of school" she smiled fondly at Raven "Maybe you can invite Danny over to have dinner sometime" said Blanchard getting that excited look again.

"No" she was just dealing with the idea of having a friend and a home… she needed time to take it all in.

"Come on! It would be fun!" she then got a pensive look "You know I might start to make a scrap book with pictures of you!" she said twirling away from "that way I can start to make memories of the two of us!" did she heard the woman right? "And then show it to your friends!"

"No way in hell" she said as she pushed a trolley with books and getting away from the woman. She was starting to have second thoughts about having a roof on top of her head!

"We can make it gothic looking if you wish!" said Blanchard following her around. Suddenly this woman looked more like a teenager that she was.

"Why me?" she mumbled lowly as the both of them got to finish the work for the day.

.

.

.

* * *

She really needed to work on someway to have her costume with her at all times. Maybe she could cast some sort of spell for that? She didn't know how that was going to be possible but she needed to try something, it would be too much of a trouble to carry around her clothes and try to get changed. Well, for now it would have to do to only appear after having supper with Blanchard. Right now the overly excited woman thought she was locked up doing her homework. And Raven counted on that to sneak out.

Once outside she levitated her way to the Fenton's. Despite being a very odd family, Raven could see how Danny came to be the way he is. A very sincere boy, he mentioned he had a sister, she wondered if she was a little bit more…normal. She would have to keep those thought for another time since she was about to arrive there.

She flew over the roof of the building, getting a closer look to the Fenton's Ops Center. These people really took the ghost hunting to another level. 'Just how much money did they have to invest for all of this equipment?' Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from a door that lead to the roof. She concealed herself behind a post. Even if Danny told her that he would meet her on the roof, it could as well be any other member of his family the one that came across the door. That wasn't the case.

"Rae?" asked Danny as he came through the door. That stupid nickname!

"-ven!" she hissed lowly as she came out from her hiding spot.

"Huh?"

"Now…it's Ra_ven_" she said as she faced him. She was in costume now, so he had to call her by _her _name.

"Uhm…yeah sure" he looked away quickly. She could feel his embarrassment… Why? "Have you thought about changing your suit?" he still didn't' face her.

"What's wrong with it?" she crossed her arms over her chest. She had her hood up to conceal her face, so that was okay. Nobody could make out the color of her eyes so, what was the problem?

"Never mind…" he mumbled turning around "Here, take this with you" he said handing her a bundle with…not again.

"I told you I'm not going to wear the Deflector" she deadpanned at him.

"Rae…" she glared at him "-ven. I know what you said about your powers but-" she intensified the glare. She was daring him to finish that sentence. He sighed in defeat "Could you at least take the other stuff?"

"What is it?"

"Fenton Phones and the Fenton Thermos" he handed them to her…still trying to avoid looking at her "You don't have a phone so it would be difficult to reach you while you are out and the thermos will help you to keep locked whatever you find tonight" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" he was acting really weird. She put on the Fenton Phones and put away the thermos near her belt.

"I'm fine" 'Not buying it'

"If you say so, I'm taking off now" she levitated and went to the center of the city. As she flew away she heard him call out to her.

"Good luck!" she just kept on her way.

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

'Man I'm such a perv…but those legs!' Stupid hormones.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She was once again on the building that she was warding the first night she acted as a hero. It was funny that then she started out trying to be a villain to lure Danny out, but now she was playing the part of the heroine. She hoped that she didn't end up causing more harm than help. Also she was hoping that no _human_ would cause her trouble tonight. She was up for the challenge, so if Danny wanted to test her on her own she could accept it. But it also seemed like a lame excuse so he could get a nap. It was fine since she didn't need that much sleep, she meditated before going out.

She levitated around the area to make sure that everything was fine and it was, until she saw some sort of…shadow? It seemed it moved towards an alley so she flew down there to have a better look but…

"Ah!" she was pushed back by a shadow! Seriously, a shadow? "What the-" the thing pushed her out the alley and was now hovering over her. It was all black with glowing green eyes. Danny did mention a ghost like this but it had an owner, Johnny 13.

"Shadow, come back!" yelled a male voice somewhere behind her. She turned around and saw a guy with pale skin (a bit paler than her own) blond hair and green eyes who rode a chopper motorcycle "Whoa! Who is this?" he said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Not your business" she said levitating and assessing the situation. She saw that he had a bag in his hand "Unless what you got in that bag is stolen" she had a feeling that he was not around just shopping.

"Not you business" he eyed her "You are not a ghost are you?" he seemed ready to attack if she represented a threat.

"No…I'm much worse than that" she said as she sent some dark energy towards the bag he held. Once it hit, jewelry spread all over the floor.

"I don't think that kind of stones grow out in trees"

"It's just a little present for my girl, besides no one will be able to get me" he just challenged her.

"Well then it seems that I just became bad luck to you"

"Bad luck huh? See if you can outmatch me" he signaled to the shadow that was near Raven "Attack!"

The shadow launched itself at Raven and tried to push her aside. But what they were not expecting was that the thing flew right through her. They both looked shocked for a moment before the creature flew through a lamp post that was nearby and it became unstable, falling in the direction that Raven was standing.

She ducked out of the way just in time. But the ghost was running away from her with a good head start. She took the forgotten jewel bag and looked around to see which shop it belonged to. After returning the precious stones she began the pursuit, but she noticed a problem. Every time that creature flew past something it would become unstable and fall apart or started malfunctioning. It was a good thing that no one was out this late at night. Of course until they headed towards the fast food restaurant of the area. The Nasty what?

As they were flying around it, a girl with dark skin came out of the building and unluckily was standing near a neon light that exploded. The shock wave sent her flying only to land on a suspiciously looking puddle. She couldn't help the girl now since she was pursuing a ghost that was wrecking havoc all over the place. She felt sorry for her but she had a job to do.

She continued to pursue them for a while until she'd had enough. They obviously were enjoying the mess they made so she was putting an end to it. They were near the docks and there were some warehouses near. She smirked as she came up with an idea.

She flew as fast as she could to get in front of them and once she did she stopped and turned around to face them. She was near the water so the second those two came near her she lifted a huge amount of water and tossed it at them. They looked annoyed.

"Enough! Shadow, get her!" yelled Johnny 13. She kept on smirking under her hood.

They followed her around a couple buildings until she entered one of them.

"Big mistake lady! Shadow grows stronger in dark places" he said as he got in the middle of the room. He dismounted his bike and looked around for her. His shadow creature was right behind him when they heard it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" suddenly all the windows on the inside were covered and an unusual darkness took over the place.

"You think that'll stop shadow?" there was no answer "Come out you coward!" she couldn't repress a chuckle. He seemed very nervous, they couldn't see her. She could see them.

"You know…there is more than one way to beat a shadow" she said, her voice apparently coming out of nowhere.

"Ye-Yeah?" he stuttered. This was going to work just fine. The darkness increased.

"There can be no shadows in complete darkness" he gasped in fear as she whispered behind him. Right then the place lost all source of light "Not a good idea to pick a fight with someone who _can _control all shadows"

Both ghosts screamed as they experienced what she would call a real nightmare. Creatures of darkness cannot be seen for a reason. You will lose your mind if you encounter them, imagine what would happen if you saw their true form. After a few seconds of shrieks, her glowing white eyes were the only light source that could be seen and all sound stopped as the ghosts could no longer scream.

"I told you I was even worse than a ghost" she said icily.

Right then she opened the thermos while she allowed the room to be lit once again. Both ghosts were lying on the floor unable to move. She aimed and both of them got sucked in since they could no longer fight her.

Perhaps she went a little over the top with her methods, she used too much energy just to put a show… nah it was okay; those ghosts needed a piece of their own medicine. She put the lid on the thermos as she stepped out the warehouse, only to be hit by a red laser..

.

.

.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

This was just great. She was just coming out of her part time job, after a lousy night shift. All she wanted was to get home and have a good night sleep. But was that possible? No! It was just her luck to have one of those stupid ghosts to run into her! And to make matters worse all of her stuff got spread around a dirty puddle, ruining the books she had!

She'd had enough. Someone needed to pay!

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

'Now what?' she thought as she tried to get up from the floor. She looked up and there was a…someone with a black and red suit hovering in some sort of board. It looked pretty high tech, damn it.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before the person in the red suit started shooting rays at her. She evaded a couple of them and looking back at where she was, the view wasn't nice. There was a huge whole where she should've been. This person wasn't joking around. But what did she do to her?

The other girl kept on shooting rays at her while yelling a war cry. This girl was a bit crazy. After being chased for a couple minutes she'd had enough of this girl.

"Wait!" she yelled as she flew backwards facing her pursuer "Why are you chasing me?"

"Because ghosts like you tend to ruin everything in my life!" she said as she threw several grenades towards Raven, landing a good hit.

"Ah!" Raven was falling to the ground rapidly. And with the excess of power that she used earlier, she was in a huge disadvantage now.

She landed hard on her back making it difficult to breath. She slowly picked herself up and dashed towards the warehouses. There were some trees a good distance away but she needed to get under cover before the girl reached her again. She needed to save energy so she started running. She didn't hear the girl close to her or sense her. But now something made sense to her. The girl had called her a ghost! Not again. Although, it was logical that every person in this town thought that she was some sort of ghost. They had no knowledge of something else rather than what they saw every day.

"Ugh, it will never be easy" she mumbled as realization hit her. She somehow had to convince this girl that she was no ghost, but how?

She kept on running until she saw some trees on the distance. Only now she was grateful for her endurance, she was not grateful for where it came from, but it would save her butt for now. She was about to get real close to the trees when once again a red laser made contact with her, sending her straight to the woods.

"I'm not a ghost!" she yelled looking at her body. She had scrapes all over her legs and she was sure to have some bruises later on.

"As if I'm going to believe you!" she said taking out a bazooka and shooting it at Raven. The hit made her crash against a tree "All you ghosts care about is making damage, well, not in my watch!"

"I have not done anything like that!" she yelled at that pigheaded girl. She wanted vengeance; she could feel all that anger and bitterness directed to her. She'd never seen this girl before! "I don't even know you!"

"I'm the best ghost hunter that this city has! And I'm going to make you regret the day you chose to cross paths with me" she was impossible!

Her temper was raising now and that was not a good thing to happen. If this girl kept on going she would force Raven to do something that she didn't want to do. She needed to keep her cool, but she was o weak now. She had bloody cuts all over her. She could barely stand now, and for what! She needed to keep calm. She needed to keep calm.

'Calm, calm, calm, CALM!'

.

.

.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

She had cornered that ghost now. She had to admit that the ghost took a good beating and still continued to raise herself. It was weird though; the ghost had made no move to protect herself against her attacks other than run away, and she ran on foot. Why didn't it fly away? Wait a second; did those scratches have… blood?

Ghosts don't have blood. They have ectoplasm… oh no! Her sensors were quiet, so that indicated that this was no ghost, but she could fly before, and she saw how it conjured shadows while it was fighting over that other ghost! This person could very well not be a ghost, but there was no way in hell that this…thing was a human! Either way it was still a threat to the city; and she was going to take care of it!

Unfortunately for Valerie she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice how quiet the area had turned, and how very still her prey was. She charged her weapon one more time but before she could aim it at her prey….she locked eyes with two glowing _red_ set of eyes. She felt a shiver run down her back.

Before she could react the creature elongated her form to reach her! She was pinned to the floor by black claws. Those things came from underneath the cloak of the creature. She struggled to free herself but she had a good grasp on her. She lifted her gaze and could see the figure gliding towards her.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed in fear, that thing was creepy. And she fought ghosts on a daily basis! The thing just smirked looking down at her.

"Lowly human, what makes you thing I'll take pity on you?" The creature floated down to be near her "Did you hear my pleas to you? To leave alone?" the creature started laughing, it was very light and soft, but it still scared the shit out of her! She just pissed something very dangerous! "You'll pay for that mistake"

The…whatever it was (right now it looked like a crazed out monster) floated above her and summoned more dark claws that seemed ready to butcher her in any second when something green collided with the monster. The claws around her lost their consistence and she got very far from the creature, but had her bazooka ready to shoot the thing if it dared come closer to her. She could see the monster (she settled on calling her that) laying on the ground while a huge green dog growled at her.

"Ugh…what?" the monster opened her eyes and now there was just one set of glowing _white _eyes "Cujo?" suddenly the dog stopped growling and started licking the face of the monster wagging his tail. She was soon covered in drool.

How could she change from something out of a nightmare and then look _sort of_ inoffensive? She needed to get out of here before princess of darkness came back. As if the stranger read her thoughts the girl looked in her direction. She now had a calm aura to her. But Val was not going to fall for it, she had her bazooka ready.

"I wouldn't suggest you to do that" she said getting up. She patted the dog on the head and he seemed to enjoy it. "Next time I tell you to leave me alone you better listen" was she threatening her? How dare she?! "Unless you want to make me mad again, of course"

That stopped Val in her tracks. No way in hell she wanted to see _that_ ever again. She took a couple steps back and watched the girl get on top of the dog, whispered something to its ear and they flew away. She then realized something important.

"That ghost dog just…saved me"

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV **

He just waved Rae off wishing her good luck. He came downstairs so see what his parents were up to now, when the doorbell rang. He went and found a nice surprise. There were Sam and Tucker, they had bags full of stuff.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since you've been complaining about how you don't have any free time, we decided that you need to take a day off" said Sam letting herself in followed by Tucker.

"Yeah man, a little chill time will do you well, besides we got nachos!" he said gesturing the bags.

"Thanks guys but what will happen if there is a ghost attack or something?" he hoped Rae didn't need any extra help but if she called he would be there.

"Then Valerie can handle it" said Sam in an 'end of discussion' manner "Now, what about a mini 'Doom' tournament between us?"

Danny was very relieved to find out that his friends did notice how tired he was lately. He couldn't hope for better friends. Heavens gave him a night out, so why not enjoy it?

"Oaky guys, let's go upstairs" he said motioning his friends to follow him.

They started out with the game, they were having a good time, it felt like ages ago since he could just relaxc and bond with his best friends. Maybe with Rae's help he could have more nights off, or even invite her to hang out. Right now he wanted to kick Tuck's butt on the game. After an hour or so Sam broke their concentration.

"So Danny…what up with your new friend?"

"What?"

"Well…you kinda ran off with her after school. Not saying goodbye or anything to us" said Tucker besides him looking offended.

"Uhm…well, you see..she…" he didn't know what to answer to them. Was that the main reason they came here? He recognized he ditched them at school, but he needed to talk to her. Besides, Rae told him not to tell them her secret… yet. And she was still out patrolling the city so. What could he tell?

"Danny, what's wrong?" asked Sam placing a hand on his shoulder.

He was about to make up a story when his ghost sense went off and they heard a loud bark. They turned around just in time to see Cujo coming through the wall in his supersized form. But what caught his attention was the person on his back. Raven was holding onto Cujo for dear life (or so it looked like) and she looked pretty beaten up. Sam and Tucker backed up but he went forward and helped Rae down.

"Danny, what are you doing?" yelled Tucker behind him "We don't know who that is!"

She looked up and as soon as she saw him she collapsed and fell of Cujo's back. Luckily enough Danny caught her before she fell to the floor. But in doing so Raven's hood fell off and her face was exposed. Sam came closer behind him and looked at _who_ it was that Danny was holding. He heard her gasp and turned around to face her.

Both his friends looked shocked, but Sam's face soon changed from shocked to angry. He still had Raven in his arms since she fainted… he looked back and now both of them were sporting angry looks…Man they were in trouble.

"Uh…surprise?"

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**PLease R&R! :D**


	6. Green Monster

**A/N: Hello there! **

**First of all, I want to apologize for how late this chapter took to update. I'm back in school and Uni is a bitch right now! Maybe in about two weeks I'll be able to put up another chapter (If I don't die of exhaustion u.u). Is not only you guys who want an update! I enjoy writing this so much and I want to take it to the end...But it will take me a while n_nU**

**Second! There might be a lot of loose ends in this chapter, but I promise I'll try to clear that out in the next one. **

**Third... there will be a lot of POV's in this chapter, I felt I needed to add them so here they are. And this one is the longest chapter I've written so far!**

**Fourth...read the chappie! LOL**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_empahsis / "Dreaming"_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter six: 'Green Monster'**

**Raven's POV**

She was getting tired of this. It had all happened three days ago and they kept on avoiding her. It was not Danny's secret to tell, it was hers! The worst of all was that they were giving Danny the cold shoulder as well. It was not his fault either. Did they expect that he told them everything? It was illogical. At some stage Danny had to keep something from them. It also didn't help that he kept on whining behind them to try and earn forgiveness. Those guys needed to get over it, the three of them. Well, at least this alone time would allow her to find a place to practice her new spells. It wasn't all that bad that she lost consciousness.

_(Flash Back)_

She was in darkness. She felt pain around her; confusion, anger, guilt. She could feel that, but just a tinge of it. She was in darkness now. Every second she went deeper into it. But it didn't feel cold, it was warm, welcoming. It felt familiar somehow. Almost like…

_"Azar?" she asked the darkness. She coulnd't see anything yet, but that presence, she could never forget it._

_"Yes, child, it is me" she heard a voice. She longed to see her face again 'I needed to discuss something important'_

_"Am I dreaming?" she asked her voice full of sadness._

_"No" the voice sounded sad "I can only reach out to you through your mindscape" said the kind voice._

_"Why?"_

_"You'll soon find out" she answered tiredly "right now child, you need to grow stronger"_

_"Is it about…?" asked Raven with a pang on her chest._

_"Yes…You have to get stronger, wiser. You have to be ready"_

_"Why bother?" Raven knew now the real reason she could no longer see her mentor "It is going to happen no matter what I try, isn't' it?"_

_"It isn't" said the voice sternly "Not if you are ready to fight back" _

_"But-"_

_"My dear child, time is running thin between us, I must leave you now. Remember that you were always dear to our people and that the only thing you need to success is a little hope"_

_"Don't go!" yelled raven to the void._

_"We all love you, my little bird" she could no longer feel that warmth…_

_"Don't leave me!"_

"Don't!" she screamed as she sat upright. 'This can't be true…'

Just then she realized she was in Danny's room…and that there were other two people in it. She looked around and the first thing she saw was Danny. He had a guilty expression on his face, once she saw behind him she understood why he looked guilty. Behind him where Sam and Tucker and they looked pissed. Oh joy…teen drama.

"Can you explain to me _Rachel_, why are you wearing that outfit and why Danny seems to know the reason?" said Sam accusingly. Why did she need to know? …well, might as well just tell her the truth.

"We work together"

"What?!" yelled Sam _and_ Tucker.

"So you are going to replace us now?" said Tucker offended.

"You have to be kidding me, you just met her!" said Sam pointer at Raven "All we know about her is that her name is Rachel"

"Raven…" Sam turned to look at her "My name _is_ Raven"

"Sam, Raven just wants to help, it's not like I'm replacing you but she-" intervened Danny.

"You knew it!" yelled Sam

"Knew what?" said Danny shrugging.

"What else have you kept from us?!" she was making a scene out of this.

"Guys! I couldn't tell you because it was her choice to do so!" yelled Danny now losing his temper.

"Yeah, right. Tucker, we better leave, let's leave them to plan things through, he doesn't need us anymore" said Sam dragging tucker behind her. But he didn't look completely convinced that he should leave.

"Guys please, let's just-" and Sam slammed the door just as they went out "Ugh! You could've said something!" he asked Raven accusingly.

"You know they were overreacting, they'll get over it eventually" she said with a calm voice. This was too much drama.

"But what if they don't I don't want to lose my only friends!" Danny collapsed to the floor grumbling. Suddenly Cujo (in his little puppy form) whined at him and put his paws on his legs "Hey there" he looked really conflicted.

She really didn't do comfort, but he looked like he needed it.

"I'm still your…friend…if you let me?" she said awkwardly. He looked up at her and so did Cujo barking happily. He smiled a little.

"Of course you are…is just that we've been through all this stuff together since the beginning, they have always been there for me, so it's…hard"

"You don't fight often do you?" she asked understanding. Cujo jumped off Danny's lap and landed on the bed with Raven. He wagged his tail and started licking her face "You cause too much trouble" she sighed. 'But you saved me…' she started patting the puppy as well.

"He tends to cause trouble" he chuckled "Look we'll figure what to do tomorrow, now I think you should tell me what happened. Who did this to you?" he asked sitting on the bed looking at Raven's injuries.

"Apparently you forgot to tell me that there is more than just ghosts out there" she said annoyed, she soon realized he was a little bit too emotional so she needed to be careful with this "A girl with ghost hunting gear attacked me, it wasn't until this little guy came up that the whole thing stopped"

"She did what?!" he looked really shocked "I'm sorry Rae, I completely forgot about her…I tend to avoid her so…"he looked guilty now. Emotional rollercoaster…

"Don't' blame yourself, I'll be fine in the morning. I just need to get back to Blanchard's"

"Are you sure, it looks like she was really mad to have done this to you…let me get the first aid kit" he dashed out of the room before she could tell him that she didn't need it; but she allowed herself to smile a little. It felt good to have someone worry for her.

"I guess this _friend's _deal is not that bad"

(_End Flash Back_)

The one thing that she took out of that entire scene was the knowledge she gained. Azar left her a place full of books, parchments, tomes, everything she could imagine; containing an incredible amount of information. All she needed to do right now was to find a place where to open the gate to it. She needed a place were not too many prying eyes could see her disappear for hours at a time. Somewhere quiet and peaceful and somewhere were not too many teens would be around. She smirked as she thought of the one building that fitted her requirements. At least she could get away from all this drama.

She decided to spend lunch time under a tree. It was a bit cloudy so not too many people were out. She sat under a tree and breathed a sigh of relief. She could meditate a little bit here.

"Hey Rae" or not.

"Hi Danny" he sat next to her. He looked really sad "Still giving you the cold shoulder?"

"I talked to Tucker…he's on the forgiving side but is still a bit hurt…"

"You guys are taking this way out of proportion" she said annoyed. She took her thermos out of her bag and poured herself some tea.

"What are you drinking?" he said trying to change the topic.

"Herbal tea"

"Is it good?" he asked looking at her weirdly.

"It is very nice…at least to me" why so much interest in her beverage now?

"Can I try it?" that was why.

"I don't know…_can you?_" this was going to be good.

"Are you challenging me?" he answered with mockery.

"That I am" she said matter-of-factly.

"Now I have to try it…give me a sip"

"Get your own cup" she glared at him.

"What? Como on it's just a sip!" he said reaching for her cup. She took it out of his reach.

"It's not hygienic" she glared harder.

"Now I want to try it, give it!" he said standing and trying to take it away from her.

"You are _not_ touching my cup" she said defensively. What was with this guy and annoying her!

"Okay then" he said stepping back. He looked down and…he wouldn't dare "I'll just take the rest of it" he would. She dashed to retrieve her thermos from the ground but he got there first. He shook it teasingly and drank a huge gulp of it… only to spit it on the ground. "Ugh! Why would you drink _that_?"

"It helps me stay calm" she said dangerously "and it has a nice taste"

"Well, have it…" he said trying to give it back to her only for Raven to stop him.

"No…you wanted to drink it…now you _will_ have _all of it_" if looks could kill. Danny was helpless now.

"I'm sorry?" he apologized trying to get out of it; giving her the puppy dog eyes. It'll never work.

"You better. Now drink"

.

.

.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Sam I think you are overreacting about this entire thing" said Tucker _trying _to change her mind.

She was _not_ takings things out of proportion. She was just so frustrated! All this entire time she had been a loyal friend. Then they noticed Danny was getting distant towards them, as if he was mad at them. She and Tuck talked about it and, yes, they reached the conclusion that Danny was overworking himself and that if they didn't do something soon he would retract in his shell and hide his problems. So a night off was due. Then Danny starts talking about a girl… she was a bit annoyed by that, but of course she couldn't complain… Danny deserved to have more than one _girl _friend… so she relented when she met Rachel.

It was a bit creepy the similarities that they both shared. But that totally blew up when she found out about that Rachel…was not Rachel! She could as well be a spy for all she knew! Making her way through Danny's life to lure him and then… she was not overreacting!

"And I think you need to shut up" she snapped at him.

"I talked to Danny…and I see his point" said Tucker stepping back from her.

"You too?!" she yelled at him turning around they were headed to the benches out in the school yard "I can't believe it! Why-"

"Sam, chill; you need to listen to him…it wasn't really his right to tell us about Ra-"

"I don't want to hear it" she kept on walking.

"Just admit that you are jealous!" shouted Tucker behind her making her stop. 'Me, Jealous?' she turned around to face him. "What did you say?" she stared.

"Sam, I've seen that look on your face. It's the same you had when the whole Valerie deal went on" he said giving her a knowing look.

"I'm not-" he kept the look….and gave her a hard stare. Since when could he stare? "Ugh! Fine! Maybe I'm a _little _jealous"

"Finally! Now just admit that you have a crush-"

"But!" he groaned "I'm not sure we could trust her. She just popped out of nowhere and becomes partners with Danny? That smells to me" she said really serious.

"But he trusts her Sam" he pleaded to her.

"He trusted his little cousin at first, and what happened?" she stared at him and saw him flinch. Good.

"Okay, you have a point. But in the end, Dani sided with Danny…well you know what happened. Besides it doesn't have to be that way this time….and also…"he said looking away.

"What?" she sure was not going to like what he was going to say.

"Promise you won't break any bones!" he pointed at her alarmingly.

"Why would I-"

"Just promise" he interrupted her.

"Okay! Now spill it" she said crossing her arms across her chest. They kept on walking outside when they reached the doors.

"Hum…well, Danny seems to like her" he said in a little voice.

"He what?" how could she do that so fast! That girl was getting on her nerves "Explain"

"Look at them" he said looking behind her and shying away. Sam turned around and saw them.

Danny was sitting next to _her_ under a tree. They were talking and Danny seemed amused by something. He leaned close to her and tried to snatch something away. He looked…happy. Oh, why did fate hated her so much? She felt a pang in her chest.

"You know, the more you refuse to talk to Danny, the more time those two will spend time together" said Tucker behind her.

"You…are right" and she punched him.

"Ouch! Hey you promised!" complained Tucker.

"Nothing is broken" Sam was going to walk towards them when she heard someone.

"Hey guys, what's up?" heavenly sent Jazz. Sam smirked.

"Hi Jazz" she turned around failing to hide her smirk.

"Who's with Danny?" she asked. Apparently Jazz didn't know Rach-Raven...Tucker saw that look on Sam's face and tried to stop her but she just shoved him aside.

"Funny you asked, you see…"

Tucker was right, but that didn't mean that she had to like it. She couldn't prove that Raven was a threat to Danny, yet; it was too risky to completely trust her. She needed someone by her side to beat sense into them. She was _not_ losing her friend to that girl.

.

.

.

* * *

**Jazz POV**

How could he? Why didn't Danny trust her enough to tell her something like this! It was too much of a risk to let anyone else know about his secret. And to a stranger no less! Her little brother needed to see things from her perspective. She could be dangerous, by what Sam told her, she was in a fight, with a ghost more likely, and came back harmed. She went on a fought something she didn't completely understand and got hurt. Such a reckless person could bring Danny to harm as well. Besides, it could all be a trap. Maybe Vlad was still after her brother and used a _'Damsel in distress'_ tactic; or maybe the GiW.

This girl could mean trouble, not if she could do something about it! As soon as she got home she went straight to Danny's room. She knocked on the door and waited till he opened the door. Once he opened she stormed her way in. She sat on his bed and crossed her legs. She looked at him seriously and waited.

"Uhm…can I help you?" he looked confused.

"I know about Raven" she cut to the chase.

"Wha-how?" he looked shocked then mad "Sam told you" he wasn't asking.

"She did" he groaned and sat near his desk "And I agree with her, she could be dangerous for you!" she excused herself.

"Why did she tell you?" he looked at her outraged "I promised Rae that I wouldn't tell them…yet"

"Yet?" he was surprised by that…and what did he call her? 'Rae?'

"Look, you don't know Rae, she's…very private" he stood up and paced in his room.

"Do you really know her that much? More so than Sam and Tucker that you doubt them?" it was logical to think that Danny would hear out his friends first. What did this girl say to him to side with her so strongly?

"No I don't know her that much but-" he held his head "You are doing it again"

"Do what?"

"You are trying to make me tell you about her…you do that when I don't want to share information" so he noticed that little trick.

"Look Danny I…I just don't want you to get hurt" she said sitting down once again. He sat next to her "What if all of this is a trap? What if she is after you? What if she's working for Vlad or the-"

"Jazz" he took her hands smiling at her, trying to calm her down. 'Oh Danny' she could see the worry in his eyes "she won't do any of those things"

"How could you be so sure?" she looked at him trying to understand. All the things that Sam told her worried her. She wanted her brother to be safe; she had a right to worry. How could a person come around and suddenly partner up. He wouldn't even let her join him on patrols!

"I just…" he looked away as if lost in thought, then smiled "I know she won't"

"But how-" he smiled even more this time.

"I think she needs to be kept from harm" that threw her off.

"Huh?" What was he talking about now?

"I've got it!" he suddenly jumped off the bed.

"Got what?" she asked really confused.

"Just wait!" he turned around with a huge smile. As if he had a bright idea "I'll be back soon!"

And with that he dashed out the door and to who knows where, she had the feeling that things were going to get complicated. And she had gotten nothing out of him!

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She could not believe it. Everything in the room belonged to her now? Shelf after shelf she skimmed through, the place was filled with books she only dreamt of when she was a child! The amount of spells and potions that were kept in all of those pages was beyond the imagination. And now she had it… she needed to keep calm, but she was just so excited! To anyone else she was just smiling a little, but in the inside she was jumping and running around in happiness.

Then she remembered why she had all of these beautiful tomes at her disposal. _She was gone_; the one person she looked up to was far beyond her reach and would never be able to feel her soft touch upon her head. All of that glee left her as if it never was there in the first time. Some of the shelves shook and several books fell off. She needed to focus. She came here with a purpose.

When she opened the gate to the library that Azar left for her, she was so excited and enthusiastic about the things she could learn that she forgot why she needed to learn those spells. She was now going to work with someone else; hunting ghosts with a half ghost no less, so she needed to get stronger. The other night she got lucky when Cujo stopped her before she did something terrible. She needed to increase her control and she needed desperately to grow stronger (mentally _and _physically). She wasn't _that_ bad fighting, but she was no expert on hand to hand. Besides, she drained her energy after her stunt with Johnny 13; she was almost beaten up by a mere girl with fancy toys. She was humiliated. The only reason she got the upper hand was because she had a temper tantrum, she could not release that kind of energy under control, at least not yet.

And that's how she ended up here. She wanted to train herself. To be able to keep control and have the power to fend off whatever came her way. She needed to be strong if she wanted to protect this city; if she wanted to protect Blanchard and Danny. She shook those thoughts out of her head.

"_Artem Forma Mutans_" she read out loud the title of one of the books close by "Looks promising"

"Woof!" she turned around juts to see Cujo sitting behind her and wagging his tail happily.

"What?" how did that dog followed her here? Maybe she was too excited that she didn't notice him "Will you ever leave me alone?" the little ghost dog just barked again. "Just stay out of the way" she said giving up.

So the training began.

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Ha ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where she lived, so that only left him with one place to look for her. She did mention that she liked books.

The past three days they had hang out a lot, since Sam and Tucker refused to accept his apologies. He got to know her a little more these past days. She enjoyed reading, a lot. When she told him the amount the books she read, he honestly couldn't believe her, so he picked up a book and started asking her questions about it. Then another book, and another…she answered them all correctly! She just told him it was normal. No way in hell was that normal, but hey, he was a halfa and she was a sorceress. She snapped at him when he called her witch…and got a lecture about the differences between them. (*)

She was fun to be around, or more like it was fun to try to make her lose control. She already told him that her powers were emotion based, but the look of annoyance that he got out of her was priceless. She didn't torture him after he'd made her snap….much. And she was a good help with ghost hunting, although Rae looked tired every time they went out. But she kept going and helped him a lot. The guys needed to know her better. This girl had plenty of chances to harm him and yet she hadn't. She looked more lost than anything. And she had been wandering homeless for months! When he asked her why she was so weary of other people becoming close to her…she said _'people fear what they can't understand'_. Something must have happened, someone must've hurt her badly and she had become this way, he just couldn't figure out what they did to her. Or who did it.

Anyway, he needed to find her now, and he was nearing the library. He got inside the building walking to the reception where a woman with a flowery dress was standing.

"Can I help you?" she said with a smile. She must be Blanchard.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone" he asked awkwardly.

"Someone?" the lady looked confused for a moment. She eyed him and then flashed him with a _way too bright _smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Danny Fenton" he said nervous…why was she smiling so much?

"So it is you!" she jumped over the desk and landed in front of him and took him by the shoulders squealing.

"Excuse me?" he asked uncomfortably under the gaze of the woman.

"Oh, sorry" she let go of him "I'm just excited to meet Rachel's friend…she's talked about you" she smiled knowingly. "I'm Rachel's aunt it's, Mary Margaret, nice to meet you" she said shaking hands.

'Her Aunt?!' that was weird; she told him that she took her in; he would have to ask her about that.

"Nice to meet you too; uh…well, I'm looking for her; do you know where she is?" he asked now embarrassed since she was looking him up and down.

"Oh! Yes, she's somewhere in the back section, she's been there since she came back from school"

"Okay then, thank you" he waved her and walked to the back. That woman was weird. Maybe Rae was right about her.

Once in the back section he couldn't find her. He was about to head back to Rae's…_aunt_ when his Ghost Sense went off. He looked around and saw no one near. He walked to a some of shelves in the corner and got knocked out by a green blur.

"Cujo! What are you still doing here?" he said as he got up and took the puppy in his hands.

"He followed me around" he knew that monotone. He turned around and saw Rae step out the shadows in the corner. She had her hand pressed against a wall. It looked as if was made of water or something. Almost like a portal.

"What's that?" he said pointing to the wall.

"A wall" she said plainly.

"Yeah but-"

"_Celare Porta_" she said while her eyes shone white. She walked out of the corner and headed towards the exit.

"What was _that_!" he said pointing to the wall.

"I believe it is called a _wall_" she said a bit tenser now.

"Yeah but how-" she turned around and stared at him. He still had Cujo in his arms so she called the little dog to her and kept walking "Hey!"

"If you _must _know, I found a place where I can train" she stopped.

"Oh" well, she _was _very private with her personal issues. But they worked together now. "Can I come sometime?" she stopped and looked at him "We could test each other's powers?" he said trying to make up an excuse. But she looked like she was considering it.

"Maybe" he wasn't expecting that, but he was glad she was willing to "Now, how do we get rid of him?" she said pointing to Cujo.

"Hum, wait I got it!" he backed into the corner and transformed. Then made a ball out of ectoplasm and shook it "You want it boy?" he asked the puppy and it yipped at him "Then go and get it" he threw the ball towards a window on the other side of the room, and the puppy followed it.

"I'll need to learn something like that" she said looking at the window "why did you come here?"

"We need to talk" he said serious now, changing back. He walked to a table nearby and sat waiting for Rae to join him.

"How bad is it?" she asked even more expressionless that before.

"Sam told my sister about you" he stated. He could see a flash of something cross Rae's eyes before it disappeared completely. She kept quiet for a while.

"How much do they know about me?" she asked clinically now.

"Just what they saw in my room, I haven't told them about your powers or anything else" she needed to handle this carefully "Rae, I want to ask you a favor" he asked looking her in the eye.

"What?"

"Can you talk to my sister?" her eyes widen as he asked her.

"Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"If you talk to her about us being partners, she might come to trust you" he looked at her nervous.

"I'm not-" he looked down at her gaze but kept talking.

"You don't have to tell her everything, just…talk to her" he looked up pleading at her. Her face was blank until she sighed.

"I'll try" she said as if defeated. He suddenly got excited. He got up and took her arm.

"What are we waiting for then? Come!" he dragged her to her feet and walked towards the exit.

"Leaving already?" said Blanchard as the approached.

"Yes, she'll be home late, having dinner at my place" he said while dragging her; her expression still blank. "If you allow it" he asked the woman.

"Why, of course!" she suddenly looked as excited as he was "Call home if you need me to pick you up!" she waved them as Danny kept dragging her.

"What?!" she said coming out of her stupor. It was too late because they were already on the street.

"Oh, to be young" said a dreamy Blanchard looking at her charge.

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She was now having a staring contest with a red headed girl. She was older than her and it looked right away that she disliked her; the feeling was mutual. The moment she stepped in the Fenton's household she was greeted by Danny's mother. She didn't mind her since she began talking about their inventions (which she was interested about), Danny went to to get his sister and as soon as they locked eyes she could fell that she didn't trust her and that she was a bundle of nerves; nerves and worry towards Danny. How could he cope with such a person?

To make matters worse Danny's Father took his son away to the basement to have a Father-Son talk. Danny looked horrified but Jack was oblivious to this fact and whisked his son away. Maddie excused her husband for being so inopportune, she was about to take her leave when she had invited her to stay for dinner. The woman looked eager to have company (also she could feel it), so she agreed to it but soon regretted it. After they were left alone in the living room Danny's sister just kept staring at her. It had already been 20 minutes when the doorbell rang. Jazmine gave her a stare and went to get the door. She felt a wave of anger that she grew accustomed to the last few days.

As if things couldn't get more awkward.

"What is she doing here?" asked Sam as soon as she saw her.

"Danny brought her home" said Jazz behind her. Did they think that she couldn't listen to them? She was tired already from her training earlier, but if she wanted to get stronger she needed to keep control around these two. As if nothing bothered her.

"Hello to you too, _Samantha_" she said turning around her face impassible.

"Sorry Rae, my Dad just crept the hell out of me, hi Sam?" Danny just walked in to watch the scene "You guys okay?" he asked they all looked at him as if he was crazy…

"Hey there, young ones!" and now Jack Fenton makes his entrance "I'll leave you to it son, remember what I just told you" now Danny looked a bit pale "I'll be back by dinner, tell your Mom I'll be at the hardware store!" and with that Jack Fenton skipped away not noticing the tension in his living room. Ignorance is bliss.

"We should have this conversation down in the lab" said Danny walking towards the basement once again.

She just followed him because she was not up for any drama. These girls were too overprotective. The pair followed suit and soon they were all in the lab looking at each other to see who would start this conversation.

"Well, Jazz, Sam I know you guys don't really see eye to eye but-"

"Danny, why is _she _here?" Sam asked looking at her venomously. And here comes the jealousy, this girl was too possessive.

"I brought her home so that she could explain herself, I have no rights to tell her story, and so if you really want to know about her, she's the one who should tell you" he said seriously. "I know you feel like I betrayed you but I didn't want to break my promise" he said in an 'end of discussion' matter. He actually had the nerve to stand on his own now; impressive.

"Well then, who are you?" asked, more like demanded, Danny's sister.

Raven looked at Danny; he motioned her to start talking. It was not going to be that easy; she kept her cool, but didn't speak.

"Please Rae?" asked Danny.

"-ven!" she snapped. He was smirking now; he tricked her into talking by calling her that nickname. She was going to get back at him, but for now, she just glared at him.

"We're still waiting" said Jazz.

"Why do you want to partner up with Danny? And why were you patrolling in his place?" asked Sam nearing her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but none of that is any of your business" she said in a dignified tone. She was not going to stoop to their level "I'll be leaving now Danny, apologize to you mother for me" she said as she walked away.

"Wait, Rae just-" He never got to finish his sentence. All of them were so engrossed on their little dispute that they failed to notice that the Ghost Portal was open. And that someone had been watching them the entire time.

A ghost with green hair, red eyes and a red miniskirt was staring viciously at Raven. She launched herself at her taking her by surprise, too bad that standing near her were Jazz and Sam, who also got caught by surprise in the grip of the ghost girl. She flew at top speed throwing the three of them into the Ghost Zone.

"You won't' interfere in this!" yelled the enraged ghost shooting a ray towards the on button, frying the interrupter. She dashed to the portal and got through before Danny could.

"NO!" he punched the closed portal gate.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kitty's POV**

The bitch was going to pay! She deserved what she was getting, if it wasn't for her, her dear Johnny would be fine; not the useless lump that hid in a corner of their realm. Even Shadow wouldn't dare come out from his hiding spot. The only thing that she got out of him was that it was a _she_ that caused all his pain.

As soon as she got near the Fenton's Portal she saw a new girl….she felt something weird about her. When the Goth one mentioned something about patrolling…she knew it was _that_ bitch the one who hurt her lover. She would pay…and she had just the right place to leave her with the other two.

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"What do you want!" once the portal closed, she felt the aura of this place. It hit her like a truck. It was hard and she started to suffocate form the intensity of the emotions around….this place was made out of emotions! All of them screaming at her; she was mentally attacked from every direction.

"You scarred my Johnny! Now I will scar you for life!" she said as she picked the couple of unconscious girls. "See if you can save this two on time" smirked evilly the ghost.

She flew at top speed and raven was left behind floating in the green space. She was low on energy but she had to save that pair. She could try and use that spell now; it wouldn't be a good idea to expose her identity to all the ghosts around. Her eyes glowed white and the shadow of a Raven encased her body. As the raven disappeared she was left the way she looked when she arrived on Earth. Now ready she followed the enraged ghost only to see that she was coming close to a maze. There were intense emotions of grief, sadness, anger and despair coming from it; they were brutal, and sought vengeance. The ghost flew atop of the maze and dropped both girls inside. Damn it! She didn't know what was inside it, but she sure as hell was not going to like it.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Her head hurt like hell. She felt dizzy and couldn't quite remember what she had been doing. She remembered she was angry at…Raven! She bolted upright just to feel the dizziness increase. She opened her eyes trying to steady herself. She felt someone taking her shoulders.

"Easy Sam" Jazz, thank God!

"What happened?" she looked around and all she could see were green walls, as if they were in an aisle.

"Kitty dragged us here"

"Why?"

"I think she was after Raven" she also looked around "And dragged us in this mess"

"Awesome" said Sam while rolling her eyes "We need to get out of here…how we got here?"

"I don't' know…I fainted" said Jazz shrugging.

"And where is the girl of the hour?" she asked annoyed. Now they had to go look for her!

"Sam, are you jealous?" asked Jazz concerned. Not again!

"I'm not-" Jazz gave him the look as well "Okay fine! I am jealous, happy now?" she already gave that speech today.

"Was that the reason you told me about her?" she asked with that 'psychology mode on' look. "You were trying to drive her away from him" apparently she didn't need to answer her.

"Am I a bad person for that?" asked Sam as she sat again and folded her legs close to her chest.

"Well, you have a crush on my brother so it's perfectly normal to be jealous… but I think maybe you went a little too far"

"Seriously? You are just as bad as I am" accused Sam. Honestly, wasn't like about an hour ago that they both agreed that Raven was not trustworthy?

"Okay, I admit that I don't trust her either. It's just too suspicious to me, that's all" she sat next to Sam "Is just that, something is bugging me"

"What is it?" asked Sam now interested. They really didn't know where they were so they could talk for a bit.

"Danny wouldn't tell me anything about her; he told me that she is a very private person, but also…"

"Spill it Jazz!" she was getting anxious.

"He told me that…what is that sound?" they both noticed too late the sound of giant footsteps getting closer, suddenly the wall that was placed in front of them fell apart after a loud crash.

"ROAR!" as the wall collapsed they saw a green creature with the head of a Bull and the body of a man, wearing a Greek attire.

"AH!" the both screamed as they got up and ran away from the thing. They ran through the path before them and noticed that the place was built like a maze; one that contained a Minotaur inside it.

"What do we do?" yelled Jazz.

"Keep on running!" they turned left, left, right, then left again, and right, right, and left and one last time to the right and the sound of footsteps chasing them started to fade "I think it wasn't after us, maybe" they stopped after a couple of turns.

"Well, I'm not sure about that, anyway how are we going to get out of here?"

"We need to find the exit" said Sam "maybe we could climb the walls or something"

"It won't work" said a flat voice behind them.

When they turned around they saw that Raven was standing behind them, leaning on the wall with her right arm, as if supporting herself. Sam recognized the outfit she was wearing now, a navy blue cloak and a black leotard. How did she change her clothes…unless she also had powers of some sort? She thought that she used weapons like Valerie's.

"Raven?" asked Jazz since her face was concealed under her hood, only showing a glowing pair of white eyes.

"Yes" she looked up "Are you all right?"

"We were until you showed up" she snapped at her "Thanks for dragging us here"

"Sam…" Jazz tried to intervene.

"Listen to me carefully" Raven raised her voice, commanding her attention "we could spend all of eternity trying to bite each other's heads off, or we could work together and try to get out of this place before it's too late"

"Too late?" Jazz looked nervous.

"Before the creature find's us" she said in a 'no nonsense' matter "it's clearly disturbed by our presence here, so if he finds us he won't stop until he's taken his revenge"

"Wait a second!" what was all of this about? "How come you know all of this stuff? You've been here before" she looked that Raven sighed.

"The girl…Kitty told me" huh?

"Why would she do that?"

"Because apparently a scared the shit out of her boyfriend the other night" she said tiredly.

"You scared a ghost?" asked Jazz unbelievingly "How could you do that? It's their job to scare us" said Jazz raising an eyebrow.

"Look, all I know right now is that that crazy threw you in this maze to trap me as well, once I put a feet inside this place I couldn't leave, and if you try to climb the walls they'll just get higher and higher" she straightened herself and started walking "I suggest you follow me so that we can get out of here"

"I don't trust you" said Sam "why would I follow you"

"You don't have to trust me, but right now, you don't have a choice but to follow me" she said ending the discussion and started walking away.

"We should follow, we could learn something about her if we do" said Jazz reassuringly. It seemed she was going to follow that girl.

.

.

.

* * *

After a while walking through the maze Sam noticed that the girl was actually knew a way out, somehow. They reached a couple of dead ends on their way, but for the most part, it seemed that Raven knew what she was doing. It only made her more suspicious. When she voiced her questions the only answer she got was silence. That was the other thing. Raven looked extremely tired, as if she ran a marathon for a whole day and went through another without sleeping. She might not really like the girl, but she was not _that _heartless. She was about to ask the girl but Jazz beat her to it.

"Are you all right?" the girl was leaning once again against a wall.

"Yes, keep moving" she said taking a deep breath.

"We would but you stopped, seriously we won't bite, so tell us what's wrong" this girl was as stubborn as…herself.

"We are close, we should keep on" she avoided their gaze.

"Look, just tell us how can we help you…you look as if you are in pain or something- whoa!" just as she was finishing Raven collapsed to the ground.

"I'm fine" she was kneeling on the ground taking deep breaths "We need-to get out"

"Raven, you need to tell us what is wrong with you, we want to help!" said Jazz lowering herself to Raven's level. Raven looked up to meet Jazz's gaze…then looked away.

"For the love of- come on! Why won't you let us help you?!" Sam was about to strangle this girl.

"Help?" Raven stoop up and marched towards her "how could I let anyone help me when for the most part of my life people had been trying to either kill me or lock me away!" she poked Sam with her index finger "How would you feel if you had nowhere to go and ended up running away and hiding, with nothing to eat for days and when finally someone seems to accept you people around you start questioning if you are a threat to them!" she released some black energy behind her, making a wall collapse with some dark rays "Would you tell the story of your life to anyone that came by? Would you?!" several more collapsed behind the first one, creating a tunnel of sorts. She topped and started panting.

"I'm-I'm sorry…" was all that Sam could whisper. Had all of that happened to Raven?

"Damn it!" Raven swore one she noticed what she'd done "We have to move, now!" there was a look of alarm on her face.

"Hold on guys!" Jazz came closer to the two of them "Raven, you need to relax" she guided Raven somewhere that was not covered in ruins and made her sit and rest against a pile of green rocks.

"What did just happen?" asked Sam once again, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.

"That was me losing control" she said tired, a little calmer now.

"Your powers work on emotion?" asked Jazz. Raven looked up surprised…or something close to it. It was hard to tell with the hood.

"Yes…how did you figure it out?" asked Raven.

"It wasn't hard to tell" Jazz smiled sympathetically to Raven.

"So, if you get angry you'll smash stuff with that black thing?" asked Sam shyly… she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Kind of" she looked paler now "I'm an empath, I can feel everyone's emotions around me" Wait, if she could feel emotions then…oh God, she knew all along what was going on through her head! "This place is a torture to me" huh?

"How is it torture?" Sam was getting intrigued by the second. They looked at Raven waiting for an explanation, she looked defeated and started. Probably tired of their prying.

"Normally I'm capable to remain under control; so in a large crowd I would be fine, since there would be a variety of emotions, positive ones and negative ones, mixed. I'm used to block them away from me. Plus, human emotions are toned down. But the Whole Ghost Zone…I felt it through the portal when it was closed the first time I came to your house" she said to Jazz "The whole place is made out of strong negative emotions, it's the core of the dimension, it threw me off balance when the portal was closed, but now that I'm here inside the portal…"

"It's taking all of your strength not to lash out" said Jazz finally.

"Pretty much" she stood up "Now I'm even weaker than I was a while ago"

"I'm sorry Raven" said Jazz to her "I misjudged you and got carried away by my concerns" she said looking guilty.

"It's normal, people fear what they can't understand" she said "Now we need to move before-" she stopped talking and pushed Jazz towards Sam.

"What are you-" they soon were encased inside a black dome. The heard a loud crash and dust lifted around them. Once they had visibility of the place they saw the Minotaur (it was the only thing they could call it), pounding on…"Raven!" the dome fell apart and formed a translucent wall between them.

"Run!" said Raven while stopping one massive fist with a black shield.

"We are not leaving you!" yelled Jazz.

"You can't stop him alone!" yelled Sam. How could this girl just…send them away? After all they said to her. She should be running for her life, not caring about them.

"You have to go back!" she pushed them away with a wave of her hand, only to weaken her shield and barely escape a hit "the exit is close, just go!" she looked extremely weak in front of the beast…making that wall should've been consuming all of her energy.

"But-" the Minotaur finally landed a solid hit on her. The shield collapsed before them and they saw Raven crash against one of the remaining walls.

"RAVEN!" someone yelled… it was Danny! He flew at top speed towards them, guided by a Supersized Cujo.

"Danny! How did you get here?" asked Jazz as the Minotaur saw even more intruders in his maze.

"No time to explain; hop on Cujo!" he said as he picked up an unconscious Raven from the floor "Go now!"

As Jazz and her got on Cujo's back, Sam saw the way Danny held Raven in his arms, as if she was extremely delicate (which right now she did look like). It hurt to look at them…he looked really concerned about her. Cujo ran off, through the maze, apparently towards the exit. She kept on thinking about what Raven told them, alone and running away? Was it really that what happened to her? Was she just as much of a bitch to her as it was Paulina?! That pulled the shade form her eyes…she was behaving like her, a conceited brat, just because she was jealous! In the moment of truth, though; Raven just tried to protect them…what had she done?

Once they were out of the maze, Sam heard Danny's Ghostly Wail, she looked back and saw the whole maze collapsing, probably burying the Minotaur inside of the ruins. Then she saw him flying towards them. She looked ahead and she could see the portal. Jazz was holding on to her.

"Sam, we owe her an apology"

"I know"

They crossed the gate and the portal closed immediately behind them. Tucker was waiting there for them. ('When did he get there?') Both Sam and Jazz got off Cujo and the pup turned back to normal. They looked behind them and saw that Danny was still carrying Raven in his arms.

"What the heck happened?!" demanded Tucker looking at them confused.

"She saved us" answered Jazz looking down ashamed.

"Do you trust her now?" asked Danny harshly.

Jazz and Sam jus looked at each other…they felt horrible now.

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you enjoy it? Do I deserve a review? **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the story! I appreciate it and take your advice into account. And those who I answered back...I just realized recently that most people think I'm lashing at them (not just here, also with my friends n_nU). Sorry if you felt that way! I just tend to be direct in my opinions...so yeah, Sorry about that u.u I appreciate you guys.**

**(*) I read something about the differences between sorceress and witches. Here is the point I'm taking out of that to make Raven prefer to be a sorceress (there were a lot of differences, but this ones caught my attention). It is said that a witch is under de Devil's influence directly. Since Raven knows who her Father is, she refuses to acknowledge her relationship with him in any way she can (Sort of in denial). Also, sorceress are known to be able to cast spells and make potions, things they are able to do through studying (which in the T.V. series we saw Raven did) so I'm taking those little facts into my explanation. I hope it makes sense to you n_nU**


	7. Mischief

**A/N: Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorry TT_TT I know I have no excuse at all for taking so freakishly long (just a warning, I might take long periods of time to update this) Inspiration just escaped me. I really struggled with this Chappie, so if you notice some odd things it might be because of that...**

**And thank's to all of those who reviewed! It actually encourages me and sometimes gives me inspiration to keep on with the story. A bit of good news though, I already have planned the plot for the next three chappies :D (While I got bored at school LOL) It'll just take me some time to actually put it on writing so please be patient n_nU**

**Enough of my lame apology, on with the Story.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_empahsis / 'writing'_

_._

_._

**Chapter seven: "Mischief"**

**Danny's POV**

For about a week he had been with this schedule. Wake up early, have some breakfast, go on and patrol town (even the outskirts) come back to get ready for school, meet Raven at the park, try to get Sam and Raven to make up; go to school, come back home, make his homework, fight off annoying ghosts (ectopuses have been around like crazy) and last but not least important…train. Yup, a normal boy's life.

Danny didn't need to say it out loud, but he was tired! After the whole Kitty fiasco his friends were getting kind of distant and he really wanted them all to get along, but God! Were those girls stubborn! Sam was making progress, she actually showed signs of wanting to be civil, but Raven…? That was a different story. She outright refused to have anything to do with anyone and often wandered off alone. She wouldn't even answer her Fenton Phones, and the time that she actually answered she goes and tells him that she is working on something important.

After deciding that he had had enough, he followed her as best as he could, only to end up being discovered because he was _'utterly failing at being sneaky'_ He couldn't help but to feel nervous! That put him on a great disadvantage trying to follow an empath. He wasn't very smart on that one. But thanks to that he found out what she had been doing ever since she went into the Ghost Zone. She had been training herself, what for she wouldn't tell.

_'I'm getting too soft'_

That's all he could get out of her. So from that moment on, he decided that he would join her since he too needed to strengthen his ice powers. She refused at first but he could be stubborn too. And besides, he was NOT going to leave her on her own again. He started to believe that whenever she went off on her own some sort of mysterious force would try to harm her, she already came back severely injured twice! Maybe strike three would come with something worst at her than before; so with this excuse on his mind, he joined her every night for a week now, and so did Sam and Tucker. She just ignored the tree of them minding her own business. Most of the time she just floated and meditated while Danny dodged attacks form Sam and Tucker using only his ice powers. Eventually she joined in training with them (like two times), but she had been too quiet, more than usual.

He wished he could understand her more, that she would open up and be friends with them. Even though they spent a lot of time together, she just kept to herself and didn't talk. Since he didn't want to leave her on her own (in light that she had no other friends) he insisted that they walked to school together, she didn't complain about this so she waited at the park for him to come and they would walk from there, but even then all she would say to him was,_ 'Morning' _in a bored tone. What was up with her? Maybe he could get something out of her on their way to school today. Of course, right after stopping that bus from falling off the cliff.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

'Why did I agree to this?'

She was sitting under the shade of a tree in the park, her former home; waiting for Danny. She really couldn't come up with a reason on why she agreed (not really but she didn't push him away) on walking to school every day with him. She was used to lonely, and since she wasn't on talking terms with _anyone _at school except for him, she knew he felt it was his job to make her company. She was used to solitude; but for a strange reason she couldn't refuse to the boy. He had such a calming aura coming off from him that she didn't mind his ramblings. It soothed her somehow.

And she needed soothing. Tea wasn't going to cut it on its own this time around. Ever since the incident with the Minotaur things have been hectic. As soon as she regained consciousness she was pestered by Jazmine. The girl apologized so many times already that it took all that Raven had to not to shut her mouth with duck tape. As for Samantha…she apologized, she accepted it. But she was not going to pretend to be best friends all of a sudden. Why would she trust someone who clearly wouldn't reciprocate? She could tolerate her presence, yes, but she had pride; and until Raven deemed Samantha trustworthy she was going to stick with the only person who already gained her trust. And that brought her another problem.

How the hell Danny managed to make his way through her? She was letting him too close to her, and she couldn't stop it. He was her first friend, he was kind and caring and…Ugh! She figured this right after she woke up from the incident.

_(Flash Back)_

Her head hurt like hell! What happened to her…did she smack her head against a wall or something…wait, maybe she did. She was in the maze, and…nothing. It seems that someone got to her before the Minotaur, since she was already tucked in a bed. Whose?

She opened her eyes and saw that she was, once again, in Danny's room. She figured he was the one who at the end saved the day; and a couple of brats along as well. Worst of all was that she told those brats information that up until now no one knew, except from Danny and Blanchard. But those two were an exception; they accepted her before she even was conscious of their intentions. Blanchard! She completely forgot about her, she needed to get out of here now.

Just as she was about to get up and leave, someone opened the door. It was Samantha (she hated her full name didn't she?). She looked troubled and she knew why. Teenage drama, why couldn't people just suck it up and go on with their life's, and more importantly, leave her alone.

"Hi…uh, listen I-I'm sorry" she said looking at the floor "I was being childish and well…"

"Stop right there" Raven interrupted her.

"Huh?"

"You said you are sorry, I accept your apology"

"Oh, great then-" she looked somewhat relieved. Better let her know now.

"But not only because you realized you made a mistake doesn't mean I'm going to trust you either"

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, you don't trust me, I don't want to pretend I like you or to be your friend so let's be honest, you only tolerate me now at some degree"

"Wait a minute, why do you feel so high and mighty, who are you to tell what's going through my head, huh?" said an annoyed Sam.

"I know what goes through your head, remember? Well, sort of" she said pointing to her head "I'm leaving now, tell Danny I'll talk to him later" Samantha looked pissed now. Good, she was not going to toy around with her. She was about to get up when Samantha stopped her.

"Wait, Danny's outside, he wants to talk to you" said Samantha turning around opening the door and letting Danny through, she gave Raven one last look, _frustration_.

"What happened?" asked Danny after closing the door. It seemed the rest was outside his room.

"She apologized" said Raven noticing now that she was still wearing her cloak 'It lasted even though I was knocked out' she concentrated and a black aura enveloped her, once it dissipated she was back on civilian clothing.

"Raven… I'm sorry" he suddenly blurted out.

"Why…?" she was not expecting that.

"For…" he looked extremely guilty, but what for? "For not being there to help you out"

"You mean inside the portal?"

"You got hurt again and I wasn't able to help you out, if I had been faster, then I would have-"

"Danny, I got hurt because I was careless" she said stopping him from rambling "I used a lot of my energy and attacked a stronger opponent knowing what would happen, you have nothing to blame yourself for" she said analytically.

"But it's the second time around that you get hurt because I left you alone!" he snapped at her clutching his head "what if I'm not there next time, who will help you out then, Rae? What if-"

Did he seriously think that she was such a damsel in distress? That's when it hit her. She was starting to depend too much on him; she was getting too close, letting her guard down. She had survived in this place alone for so long and now all of a sudden she is being taken pity on and treated like a child! Well, she stopped being a child long ago. She no longer believed in fairy tales, she no longer believed in knights in shining armors and above all she learnt to fend for herself. Of course, now there were two persons that strangely enough felt sympathy towards her; and yes she decided to let them get a little close to her…but to start thinking about her as if she was a fragile rag doll…that was NOT going to happen. She decided that she wanted to do Good; and she would do so on her own.

"I'm leaving, someone might notice I'm gone" she interrupted his rant. He looked sheepishly at her. That was not good at all.

"If you are talking about Miss Blanchard…"

"What about her?" she asked dreading his answer.

"She's downstairs"

_(End Flash Back)_

Then it all went downhill from then. Blanchard was chatting away with Danny's parents introducing the whole charade that she was her aunt. She had been told that while playing games she fell asleep and the guys really didn't want to wake her up. She was not a little kid…she barely needed to sleep! After a really uncomfortable chat going on and on, Danny's friends and sister looking at it amusedly (especially Samantha) and a promise that Blanchard would soon come and dine with them accompanied by _Rachel,_ they left the Fenton's household and went home.

Once at home it was another setting entirely. Blanchard was actually quite furious…she started to yell at _Rachel_ and tell her that she nearly had a heart attack, that she was worried beyond belief for her. She started a rant, similar to Danny's, about how a _child_ should not be gone for so long and make her caretaker worry to a degree were she was about to call the police, if not for Danny calling her. Raven told her that she was fine, but that they haven't lived together long enough to react that way, that she was not being rational at all….Blanchard's answer froze in the spot.

_'I know that! It's just that…I can't help it Rachel, I already view you as my own child'_

She could not feel anything that pointed to a lie. That woman truly saw her as her child. So fast? They barely knew one another, but those eyes; so full of love, fear and comfort at the same time. Love towards her, fear of losing her, comfort that she wanted to give her and to be given; all of a sudden the woman embraced her and she somewhat felt…safe. That of course until Blanchard started weeping. Then she felt embarrassed. Who was the teenager here?

After that she decided that in order to stop depending on Danny, give Blanchard some peace of mind and to stop making others view her as a weak little thing, she needed to train; not only with magic but physically as well. She knew she had a bit of inhuman strength, but if she wanted to do her job without losing consciousness (again) she needed to be at her best, and right now her condition was not enough.

Deciding that Danny was her main distraction at the moment, she avoided him as much as she could. Of course he was her first friend, but he was getting too close. She started going alone into the woods after two days of rest. Then, with no idea of what to do she just started to do whatever. She ran, climbed trees, worked on her equilibrium on tree branches and used her powers at the minimum. After exhausting herself physically she would start working on her powers, using new spells and working on her meditation. She needed to be able to block everything from outside as well as from the inside. To clear off all emotions from her mind and stay calm and collected. School was perfect for that part of her training. She kept that for about a week and she was quite content with the results she was getting.

But that entire dynamic died when Danny decided it would be a good idea to follow her around. First, he found out the spot where she trained. He was not being subtle about hiding his presence; she could tell very easily that he was nervous about being found out, which she did. Second, he brought his whole team to her place in the woods and started coming every single night. She overheard that it was as to not leave her alone…she wanted to be alone! Third, Samantha kept on giving her glances, this time curious, about what she didn't know. Fourth, Danny was not only following her to her training spot, he was also following her in her morning walk! She figured that she could walk over to the park and have a very much needed time alone (Blanchard didn't miss a chance to gulp her into a bear hug, maybe she had her PMS right about now, or was simply too emotional at the time. She really didn't want to find out) and start reading a horror novel, but Mr. Fenton had other ideas. After a while she had enough of him and demanded an explanation.

_'I'm going to keep following you, so you might as well let me do it anyway' he said to her with a smirk on his face._

_'Meaning?'_

_'I want to spend time with my friend' he smiled sincerely._

And it was because of that stupid smile that she was waiting here right now. He made her promise that they would walk together to school, she didn't promise anything, but didn't refuse either. So here she was, being annoyed by the Sixth thing on her list…

"So…do you like quarter backs?" it was the second time this week he asked her that! Not only that but that annoying Chihuahua was yapping now, why did he bring that dog anyway? She was not going to dignify and answer to this guy.

"Er…well, anyway listen, I'm planning a party and I thought it'd be cool if you came" she still wouldn't answer. She knew this guy was a complete ass. He bullied everyone around except for the jocks on the Football team and some cheerleaders. Why the sudden interest on her?

"It's going to be awesome! And we could you know-" he said suggestively from above her "Get to know each other?" he said eyeing her.

'Okay, that's it-' she stood up from her spot under the tree and threw an icy glare at him. He took a step back aware of her anger. Good, now she just needed to-

"Hey Rae!" She heard a familiar voice calling form behind her. For the first time in the week, she was glad he popped out of nowhere "…and Dash?"

"Beat it _Fen-turd, _don't you see I'm busy now? Or you just want your beating already?" he said walking towards Danny menacingly. That struck a chord in her…

"Actually Danny and I already have plans, so if you'd excuse us…what was your name?" she said walking between them and taking Danny's hand "Never mind, it's not important, we'll be leaving now" she said walking past him and taking Danny with her towards school.

Both boys were left dumbfounded by her attitude.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

When they were a considerable distance away from Dash, Danny finally came to and processed what just happened now. Did Raven really just turn down the most popular guy in school just for his sake? And why the hell was Dash hitting on her in the first place?! Raven was his…his what? And besides, wasn't she kind of…mad at him now? If so, why was she still holding him by the hand? He looked ahead to see that Raven was scowling. Whatever Dash said to her surely made her really mad. She didn't even notice the position they were in, and they were approaching the school now. He took this chance to really look at her, since she had been avoiding him for the past week, or at least trying to. She looked a bit worn out; maybe she was overdoing her training sessions.

"Rae-"

"You were late" she said annoying stopping about a block away from school.

"Huh?" she looked at him…

"If you were going to show up late I could've gone by myself and avoid that idiot" she snapped at him. She was really pissed at Dash.

"Sorry, I was on patrol on the outskirts and a bus fell off a cliff…a black cat was blocking the way but I couldn't find it anywhere, then I went home to get my stuff and…yeah" Rae was giving him _the look_ "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I honestly don't-"

"Guys! Have you heard? The Ghost Boy saved a bus full of kids this morning, it's already on the papers!" yelled a blond girl ahead of them. Danny looked back at Rae and saw her face blank, she then sighed.

"Next time just call me to tell me you will be late" she then noticed she was still holding hands with him "Sorry" she sighed again and kept walking.

"What did Dash want with you anyway?" he muttered thinking he couldn't be heard by certain empath but she had.

"He had a death wish" she turned to look back at him "You actually came at the right moment, you just saved his life" she deadpanned. Was she serious or…nope, there was a smirk in those eyes. That's the Rae that he liked…to hang out with!

He just stood there and stared at her for a moment. Why was she trying to get away from him all of a sudden? What did he do? He kept on thinking on ways to have the slightly more open Raven back when he bumped into her. She was staring at nothing, distracted by something.

"Rae?" she tensed a little.

"Don't call me that" she said lowly turning around to look at him.

"What happened?" he asked worried.

"Nothing I just…sensed something" she looked back to where she was staring before "Probably nothing" At that moment they heard the bell that signaled that class was about to start.

"We better hurry, Lancer might like you but he totally hates me!" said Danny while taking off running to catch the class.

"I'm already in his bad list since I told him that his analysis of my essay on Poe's poetry was similar to Baxter's" she smirked at him while running as well.

"You did what?" he chuckled "Rae, Rae; I'm a bad influence for you"

"Wanna bet?"

What both teens didn't know was that Raven's feeling was not wrong at all and they were being watched.

.

.

.

* * *

"Fine, he steals my glory...I'll steal his" said a voice coming out from an alley.

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"All right class settle down, now what were we discussing before being rudely interrupted by Miss Roth and Mr. Fenton?" said Mr. Lancer as he threw a glare at us. Well, they would've been here earlier if someone showed up on time.

"Today we are supposed to discuss the way Snicket's* work translates to children" said Raven bored from the back of the classroom. Lancer just looked at her, impressed that she actually kept up to date with his class.

"Yeah, right, well as all of you can-"she was in no mood to keep on listening to him today. Something was off.

Ever since this morning she had the nagging feeling that she was overlooking something greatly important; other than the fact that Danny was trying really hard to spend time with her. There was something different in the ambient. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was. As the class went on, suddenly there was a piece of paper on her desk, she looked around but couldn't see anyone who might've given it to her. She unfolded the paper but soon regretted it. It was a note form that blond idiot that since day one had been eyeing her with lust. Honestly, was it that only looks matter around here, or what? On it, it read '_ready for the party tonight, babe?' _she looked up to find the blond guy looking suggestively at her. She took the paper on her hands still looking at him and crumbled it inside her fist and threw it with accuracy towards the recycling bin. The boy just turned around looking embarrassed.

She focused on the book she had been trying to read since morning and flipped back to the page she left off; only to have soon after another note thrown at her desk. Maybe that guy didn't understand what she meant when she tossed his note, she looked up and surprisingly (or not so much) Danny was waving at her. She curiously unfolded the note:

_'Training tonight?'_ well yes, of course she was going to train; after all ghosts have been showing less lately (at least in front of her). She took a pencil and wrote back on the note.

_'Yes, so…?' _ She looked up and threw passed the note towards him, looking out as not to be caught by Lancer. Danny got the note and soon wrote something back.

_'Cool, see you tonight then' _Ugh, he was still going to follow her around, she might as well tell him already that she wanted to be alone.

_'You are not coming, I want to train by myself' _she sent the note back and got an answer soon.

_'Why, I thought you liked to hang out with me, besides we are partners, remember?' _ She was starting to regret becoming partners. He was getting on a soft spot with her, and at the moment she could only let Blanchard occupy that space, it was too late to try and push away that woman, she was just too nice for her own good.

_'Yes we are but we are not glued at the hip, I need time alone' _ she sent back the note and saw Danny look back at her then look at Dash then once again back at her. He soon started to write another note back.

_'You sure don't want to just ditch me and go over to Dash's party?' _What the hell? Where did that come from? How could he think that she preferred to be with a guy she barely knew at all, than to be with…she was starting to sound like one of those whiny girls with a crush. She was not going to answer his note anyway.

After a little way Danny looked back to her and saw that she was reading her book. She tried to ignore him but something else caught her attention. Samantha and tucker were looking at them strangely. Tucker looked amused by something and Samantha looked annoyed. But the thing that really threw her off was that through the classroom door's glass, for a moment she thought she saw…Danny. But that couldn't be right; he was just here a couple of rows in front of her. Maybe she was thinking a little bit too much about him lately. Just then the bell rang and she saw her opportunity to investigate this. If only two teenage boys would leave her alone.

"Hey Rachel, I'll see you tonight right?" asked Dash as he came closer to her.

"Move" she said to the blond teen. He was not moving so she just shoved him out of her way. She needed to see if Danny really had a doppelganger. But Danny caught up to her soon.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Danny behind her trying to catch up "Rae, what's wrong?" he said reaching her and grabbing her by her shoulder.

"Do you happen to have any other siblings or maybe a cousin?" she said turning around all business like. He looked anxious.

"Uh…no, not really" he answered while scratching the back of his neck. He had someone like that.

"Does that person live close by?" she asked making him look confused, he just sighed.

"No, but why-" she cut him off, following the direction she thought the Danny look alike took "Hey! Raven, is something wrong? Why are you acting like this?" he followed after her. They were headed towards the science labs.

"When we were at Lacer's I saw you walking down outside the classroom" she said while she kept on walking "Unless you can duplicate yourself I want to know what's going on" she said while looking at him and he was blushing a bit "Can you?"

"Not perfectly" he said looking up "But I haven't tried it for a while now" he said while they reached one of the labs.

Raven peeked inside the lab and there it was Danny's double making a mess of the place. He was messing up the cupboards that kept the chemicals when he heard the door moving. Raven flinched and dove back out the corridor dragging Danny behind her. She heard footsteps so she quickly opened a broom closet nearby and locked both of them in. Danny seemed about to ask her something but she put a hand on top of his mouth and signaled to keep quiet. She opened the door just leaving a crack to look outside and signaled him to look through it. She heard him gasp and close the door.

"That's not me!" he whispered.

"Of course not, but who is it then?" as if heavens wanted to answer her, steam started coming out of Danny's mouth "A ghost" she mumbled.

"But why does it look like me…and why did it wreck the lab?"

"Don't know, have you done something to piss someone off…other than me" she asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't have any enemies" Raven just lifted an eyebrow at him "well, at least not that many" he mumbled turning around from her "Why are you mad at me anyways?"

"You seriously want to discuss that now? While there is someone borrowing your face running around?" she looked back at him and he had a dead serious look on his face.

"Yes, tell me what's wrong" she just sighed. He could be pretty stubborn if he wanted to "I rather solve this now that we have some…privacy, so to speak" he said signaling they were once again hiding in a broom closet. She leaned against the wall and sat down not facing him.

"I want to get stronger"

"Well, I figured that was why you started training but-"

"I'm letting myself get weak" she said now facing him. He looked confused and didn't seem to want to say anything so she continued "I can't let myself grow weak and hope someone will rescue me every time I'm in trouble" he still looked confused.

"But Rae, you are one of the strongest persons I know" he said really confused. Did he really forget what he said?

"You didn't think so the other day" she muttered facing the other way. This boy was dense.

"What?" she stared at him and slowly he seemed to remember what she was referring to "Oh…that-"

"And also the fact that you keep following me around every single minute of the day" she looked "Do you really think I am that defenseless? I don't need a baby sitter" he kept quiet. She groaned and made a move to get up but Danny took her by the arm pulling her back down.

"Wait it's not like that, is just that I…" he said looking down. She kept calm controlling herself, but she could feel that he was in a turmoil of emotions right now "I was scared that I couldn't reach you on time if something happened" he said quietly.

"Who says there will be a next time?" said Raven. He looked up at her "Danny, I'm not a little weak girl, I've been surviving for a while now on my own, and have managed to keep on, and I don't need any saving" that was exactly the kind of things she wanted to avoid. She didn't want to depend on someone else all the time.

"I know what you've been through, but I can't help to worry for you" he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Well you shouldn't, I've been training and have improved my fighting" she said shoving his hand off "Maybe I should fight on my own" she said and she heard him groan across her.

"That's your problem!" he scorned her "You still think that you don't need anyone else's help, but that's not good for you. You can't live completely alone for the rest of your life. You think you are alone Raven" he actually used her name "but you are not, you have me-us now" he said blushing and facing away.

That was the exact reason why she didn't like this situation, as much as she fought the idea, she didn't want to be alone anymore. And this worried her, when the time came, all those who were now with her would leave, or even worst, she would hurt them. At the same time, she didn't want to let them go so easily…would it be okay to be selfish, would she hurt them because of it?

"Don't overkill it Rae" he snapped her out of her thoughts "We can always figure things as we go" he smiled that goofy smile that annoyed her yet amused her. Of course none of this showed on her face.

"I hope you are right about this" she said getting up "But right now, let's see what your evil twin is up to" she said again in her famous monotone.

"That's the Rae I know!" He said giving her a friendly nudge on her shoulder…to which she didn't look too amused.

"It's Raven" she snapped at him.

"Not while we are at school" he smirked at her.

'Damn you!' she walked out of the closet while Danny followed looking triumphant.

* * *

**Tucker's POV**

And once again he was stuck hearing a complaining Sam, but this time it wasn't about her being jealous or anything, it was about another problem.

"What is her deal? Is she that good to ignore us while we want to help out?" ranted Sam besides him. Well, at least she was not trying to go up against her this time.

"Sam, we really don't know her, and maybe she's got a reason she acts all….well weird"

"Well, we could help out in her training but she won't let us, she won't even let Danny help her!"

"Maybe they got into a fight or something"

"I don't know…and besides there is something very creepy about her" that was a sudden change of topic.

"What's creepy?"

"Well, I mean, she and I, we are both very similar" she said with a weird look on her face.

"So? You are both Goths, what's wrong with that?"

"Didn't you notice her aunt the other day?" what was wrong with Miss Blanchard?

"She seemed okay to me" he said not getting her point.

"Ugh, okay let me put it this way" she started counting with her fingers "First, she is an antisocial Goth; second, she becomes friends with our local hero; third, she seems to have a crush on him-"

"We don't know that Sam-"

"And lastly, she also has an aunt that dresses in flowery patterns and that seems to exude joy and happiness through her every pore!" she said raising her arms. Man, and he though she was over that girl already "Don't you see the similarities?"

"Sam, will you listen to yourself, I know she said she didn't want to be friends with you, or anyone else by that matter but-"

"Why would I want to be her friend?!" she interrupted him.

"Because you feel guilty!" he snapped at her…and he shut up "After all, it was you who put Jazz against her and in the end she saved your butts; besides, you still are jealous of her, because Danny seems to be putting a lot of attention on her!" Sam just stood there looking dumbfounded. Huh, it felt good to be right once in a while.

"I'm not jealous" she muttered crossing her arms across her chest.

"You are jealous that she might take up your place…Danny is our friend too, you should trust him a little Sam"

"Maybe I should talk to them again" said Sam looking down. They were headed towards their next class (Physics) when they saw some people running towards a corridor "What's going on?"

They ran over there to see what was going on and they found Danny tossing toilet paper everywhere and also splashing the lockers with soda. And now he was splashing everyone around with it. They approached him and he too splashed them as soon as he turned around.

"Hey! What was that for dude?" complained Tucker.

"Well, I thought you were a little dry, here have some more!" he shook an unopened can of soda again and opened directed towards him "That's better"

"Dude! You got my PDA!" he yelled trying to wipe out the sticky substance form his gadget.

"Danny, what's wrong with you?" said Sam approaching him.

"Nothing, I just feel a little naughty today" he smirked and smacked Sam with a pie (God knows where he got that from) on the face.

"Danny!" yelled Sam while Danny dashed away from there. Everyone around them was laughing; until Danny threw a diet coke with a mint inside it…then everyone got splashed with it.

"Get him!" yelled the furious mob following the retreating back of the raven haired boy.

"What's got him?" said Tucker walking towards Sam.

"He finally lost a screw" she said while wiping some of the cream off her face "Ugh, I really hope that's not dairy"

"We might as well get cleaned up, and follow Danny" he suggested. Danny was going to pay for the repairs on his baby though.

"Hey guys!" no way. He turned around and there it was Danny and Rachel.

"What happened to you?" asked Danny, as if he didn't know.

"Dude, what the hell is your problem!" he yelled at him "You just up and splashed me and my _PDA _with your stupid soda!" he said poking him in the chest.

"I wha-" he never got to finish because Sam interrupted him.

"And then you smacked me in the face with a pie!" she poked him as well "It had better not been dairy!"

"Whoa, calm down guys" he said putting up his hands in a peace offering "It wasn't me" they both cornered him when Rachel spoke up.

"Did you see where he went to?" she said very calm, not making much sense.

"What do you mean, he's here" she looked at him as if he was a complete idiot "But he is!" he was starting to understand Sam a little bit more.

"No time to explain, Danny go with Samantha I'll take Tucker" she said while grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"What did you just call me?" snapped Sam coming in front of them "And why are you ordering us around, who died and named you Queen?" Oh boy, cat fight coming up.

"That's your name, now move, there is no time for pointless arguing" Sam just stood there and crossed her arms once again.

"Make me" said Sam defiantly.

"As you wish" All of a sudden, a black…thingy enveloped Sam and lifted her off the ground and pushed her aside "Call if you find anything!" and she kept on dragging him.

Tucker was not expecting any of that. He looked back and saw an extremely pissed off Sam glaring at Danny; he then looked at the girl who was taking him away…what the hell was going on? He then looked at her again…maybe it wasn't all that bad.

"If you don't stop that staring right now you will regret it" she glared at him over her shoulder.

Or maybe it was after all.

* * *

**Sam's POV **

"You better have an explanation" she said glaring at him.

"That was a ghost" he said trying to calm her down.

"I meant for you little _girlfriend_" she said. Maybe she was still jealous, it wasn't helping that he was blushing.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he snapped "She's just a friend"

"Well, put a leash on her, she can't be pushing around people like that"

"Sam, please don't start, I just got back on good terms with her" so they did have a fight.

"Yeah, how so?" she just raised an eyebrow at him.

"She just had a hard time trusting others and relying on them" he said looking the way she left "But that's not important now, a ghost has taken my form and by the looks of it he intends to make get expelled from school" well, she would give him that.

"Okay then, any reason why this ghost is targeting you?"

"No idea" he saw some people coming their way.

"There he is!" signaled a cheerleader covered in mud, followed by the entire team "Get him!"

"For now let's just run" he said taking off quickly.

"The things you get us into" muttered Sam following behind him.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She kept on following that presence now. It was a very peculiar aura, that one, it held some malice but not enough to endanger someone's life with it, or harm anyone, it was more mirth that anything else. She could feel it. And now she knew that feeling she had ever since this morning belonged to whoever it was; a shape shifter, one that held a very distinctive feeling above all; longing for recognition. That was the core of the ghost they were now following. There was also a certain degree of envy mixed in there. But why take Danny's form and wreck havoc at school. Wouldn't it be better to take the form of someone famous or well known? Like a celebrity or-

'Wait a second' was that the reason all of this happened in the first place. She would need to talk to Danny about discretion sometime in the near future.

"Sorry to interrupt but, would you mind to tell me where are we going?" right, she dragged the boy along with her.

"Danny has a double, a ghost" she said turning around to face the dark skinned boy "I might know the reason all of this is happening but we need to find him and stop him before he get's Danny in serious trouble" she explained to him in a serious note.

"Wow" he said staring at her.

"What?"

"You sure care a lot for Danny don't you?" Where did that come from? "You get all business like all of a sudden after ditching them both behind" he said scratching his chin "Why did you ditch Danny anyway? You could've gone together" she didn't get was he was talking about.

"Didn't you just accuse him of pulling a prank on you?" she asked still serious, they didn't have time to waste. He nodded "would you believe him if he told you he had a double?" he didn't respond then.

"But what does that has to do with anything?" he said as she started walking away and soon followed.

"They can look around for his double since Danny is with Samantha" she explained "one of you guys would've had to stay with him and I'm not in the mood to deal with your friend"

"Well I guess you are right but, how can you tell the difference between them?" did she have to spell it out?

"Because the real Danny would be with her now" she said looking back at him. He looked like he understood now. She smirked in her mind "Besides, I can sense things" she said pointing to her head and kept walking.

"Dude that's creepy…"he said shocked stopping a couple steps behind her "…but cool!" he soon followed after.

Actually, Tucker Foley was not _that_ annoying of a person now that they were in some kind of mission together. He really didn't speak that much with her and for the most part kept his thoughts to himself. She just caught him looking at her the same way he did the first time they met, but with a little persuasion he would stop right away.

Although, there was something bothering her. They haven't seen any other sign of Danny's double anywhere. Yes they saw the ruckus he left behind but there was no trace of another Danny. Right now almost all of the school population has been attacked by the pranks except her…but she kept on feeling that presence inside the school building. Maybe it changed its form again, seeming that now he attracted way too much attention and as being followed by and angry crowd. They needed to set a trap in order to catch this one…but how? Someone's phone got her out of her track of thought.

"Hey Sam…uh huh; Okay then, we'll meet ya there" he hanged up and faced Raven.

"They say to meet them at the cafeteria" she just nodded and headed over there.

Once they reached the cafeteria, they only saw Samantha leaning against a wall, looking very mad at the moment, but Danny wasn't there. She thought they would've stick together. They got closer towards her and as soon as Raven was within hearing distance Sam yelled at her.

"You evil little-" she pointed and accusing finger at Raven "You knew what would happen, didn't you?" Oh, so she caught on her little revenge, didn't she? She openly smirked at her.

"Sam, what happened?" asked Foley "And where is Danny?"

"She sent me with him because she knew we were going to be chased around by and angry mob!" she accused Raven once again. Foley just looked back at her staring disbelievingly. She just stood there hiding her smirk with a blank face.

"Rae…you are evil" said an echoing voice coming from a trash can next to Samantha. They looked at it and the lid opened a little showing Danny's blue eyes, Danny's blue annoyed eyes.

"Payback is a bitch" she said just shrugging making Samantha look back at her somehow...surprised.

"She sure is" said Samantha groaning. She wasn't mad anymore…well as if she cared "What now, oh criminal mastermind" she said sarcastically "Danny can't come out without someone wanting to pounce him on the ground"

"DP PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT!" Yelled someone surrounded by a crowd…it sounded like-

"Hey Roth!" yup it was him "The offer is still up" that's when she felt it again...she had to act quickly.

"DP?" she said in her monotone stepping in front of the trash can.

"Danny Phantom, of course!" he said coming closer to her…hold it "He's an awesome guy! Did you hear about him on the news...? So you can come and hang around…" he said getting much too close to her. And that's when it she felt it clear as daylight….envy.

"What the-"she heard Danny mumbling behind her.

"We'll go"

"We?" asked Dash, Samantha, Foley and Danny at the same time, the last one a little louder that the rest.

"Is there a problem?" she asked Dash defiantly, making him nervous.

"S-sure, why not" he said sweat dropping "Bring along your-uh- friends" he said going back towards the 'in' crowd.

As soon as he was a good distance away, Foley and Samantha grabbed her, and she could feel Danny tagging along behind them even if she couldn't see him. When they reached an empty classroom and made sure the coast was clear, Danny was visible once again, and then…

"What the hell was that?!" the three of them shouted at her at the same time.

"Are you out of your mind?" said Danny.

"I'm not going to go and mingle with those jerks" said Samantha.

"Don't you know they will make me the party's punching bag?" yelled Foley.

"Why were you flirting with him?" at that everyone shut up. Samantha and Foley looked shocked at Danny, she just sighed.

"Will you three listen to me?"She said calmly they turned to look at her "I have a plan"

They just looked at her as if she grew another head.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

It wasn't the best of ideas to keep hiding in the school building, but what was he going to do? He chose one person to transform into and it ended up in him being slobbered by those annoying snotty brats. Who would have thought that a school teacher was exposed to so many dangers? Speaking of which, here they come some more.

"I'm actually quite impressed" he heard a girl's voice, could it be?

"I'm glad you enjoyed the show" said _him._ Was he taking credit now?

"Who would've thought you had it in you?" said the girl with indigo hair "so what's next?"

"Huh...Oh yeah, well let's say we will… uh"

"You mean it is a surprise?" said the girl "I'll look forward to it. Bye Danny" she said walking away.

"Yes!" shouted the boy while she walked away and he went on his own.

"How dare him!" after all the effort he put onto those pranks and after trying to frame the idiotic brat, he still takes the credit for himself!

Well, if he wanted to crash at a party he will, but this time it'll be with his other face, after all; who would be able to tell the difference? He phased through the wall in search of the place where this party should be held at. It was going to be so much fun, for him at least.

What he wasn't aware of was that he was being tailed as well.

"What now?" Said a girl with raven hair.

"We crash a party" said the one with indigo hair.

"I still don't get what you want to do" said a boy with dark skin.

The girl just smirked and turned away.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"You sure this is a good idea?" said Foley.

"Just do as I told you and everything will be fine" she said groaning.

"Roger, oh great leader" said Samantha "How come you are in charge?"

"Will you two just go inside" she sighed.

"Getting ready for lover boy?" mocked Samantha nudging her with her shoulder. He gave her a hard glare and she stepped back huffing.

"More like nauseated" she finally groaned "just go" and so they did.

She hoped her plan went without a flaw. If not she would never live it out. Especially from the Goth, since when did she allow her to be so comfortable around her. All she needed to do now was wait for the idiotic blo-

"Roth, I see you couldn't resist the Baxter" -blond. She didn't like being bait.

She just walked inside his house and looked around. There was a good amount of the student body gathered at his place. Of course all the 'in' (in what?) guys were there too. Even that air headed Latin girl; who was attempting (and utterly failing) to glare at her. Of course, how could you be taken seriously if you were wearing Phantom's toothy grin on her shirt? Honestly. This was more like a convention of the obsessed with Phantom! It was creepy, and she knew about creepy. She looked around and everyone wore outfits similar to Paulina's. There even was a guy who made a costume! The only relatively normal people around were Foley, Samantha and herself.

"So… what made you change your mind" said Baxter leaning against a wall trying to look cool.

"Danny did"

"Fen-tard?! What the hell, seriously what do you see in that guy?" here was her Que. "I don't even get why you hang around those freaks anyway"

"Danny pranked the whole school today, that was…cool" she said with no real enthusiasm in her voice, but of course the boy didn't pay her attention.

He was here; she could feel that distinctive shade of anger and jealousy. Good. She pulled her hair behind her left ear and Samantha shouted in a gruff voice behind a tall Asian guy.

"How cool would it be if Phantom showed up?"

"It would be awesome, he's so dreamy" squealed Foley behind a blond girl. That was not the way she told them to do it but it would do.

"Phantom, Phantom…" Samantha stepped out and started chanting, Foley following after her soon after.

Soon everyone was chorusing his name. That's when out of nowhere _he _came out. Right there floating in all his…whatever he showed up just as she hoped.

"Hello everyone…and farewell as well" said 'Phantom' as he started to shoot ecto rays in every direction, cackling like a maniac.

Everyone started to run like headless chickens, trying to take cover in any place they could find. Baxter ran off leaving her alone (figures), she signaled to the others that they should take their positions. She approached 'Phantom' and watched him gloat.

"Now, now, who's the best prankster in town, huh?"

"You are…" she said behind him. He turned around "Not" she smirked, he glared.

"Huh, well it's time to make you change your mind" he said shooting a ray at her. She quickly evaded it and ran going deeper into the house. He just kept shooting her.

"Not so brave now, are you?" he yelled after her. She just kept turning in different corners to lose him. But he kept on her trail. Eventually he cornered her in a dead end "Well now, how about you tell me who's the best now?" he gloated again aiming at her "The cat finally trapped the mouse"

She just kept looking at him with a blank expression; he seemed annoyed at this so he got closer to her, attempting to look a little more threatening. She finally looked at him.

"Indeed" she smirked as her eyes shone white and tendrils trapped the shape shifter.

"What-" she made sure to put a little bit of extra pressure on his bounds.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she changed back to her real persona. She liked to think that Rachel was the real disguise, Raven was her true self, and she kind of enjoyed the look of fear the Ghost had. Maybe she was enjoying it a little bit too much.

"Another ghost? You are a shifter too?!" said the Ghost still in Phantom's form. She looked at him causing him to flinch. She kept her smirk on her face.

"Danny!" she shouted and right behind her, Danny became visible.

"Payback time" he also smirked, the Ghost looked utterly confused but it didn't last long since Danny punched him.

The ghost fled still in Phantom's form towards the living room where everyone was still hiding; they were in for a surprise when they saw two Phantoms wrestling with one another. That until Raven came in the scene as well. She was not one to show herself to the public, unlike her partner; she didn't want to attract too much attention, but this time she had to in order to clean her friend's name.

"Who is that?" Yelled Baxter from somewhere in the room.

"Another ghost?" screamed the blond girl.

'Why do they keep on thinking I'm a ghost?' she sighed and continued with the other part of her plan. It was a bit rushed but she needed to do it.

"Now Phantom!" she yelled while she shot a beam of dark energy towards the impostor. Her friend did likewise and as they poured their energy the impostor was having problems keeping his form. As she deduced, if his energy was affected in any way, being lack of it or an overload, he would lose control of his powers, even if it was only for a moment, which was all she needed. The ghost seemed to struggle a lot to keep the Phantom shape; he started to morph into another well known face to everyone present.

"Is that Mr. Lancer?" said a girl from a corner.

"So is Mr. Lancer a Ghost?" said another one with glasses.

"Look he is changing again!" yelled Foley to get everyone's attention. And everyone looked as Mr. Lancer transformed into Danny Fenton.

"Fen-tonio?" she needed to teach that blond a lesson soon. Her annoyance didn't last too much as the ghost changed once again while they continuously shot him.

"Hey! That's me" obviously the Latin girl would be the one to complain "I'm so much prettier than that!"

"No way!" yelled Samantha "He transformed in all of them!" she faked surprise and everyone turned to her. They all suddenly had a look of understanding on their faces, finally.

"So that means…"started the Asian boy "…that a ghost has been messing around with us"

"I knew Phantom would never hurt me" squealed the Latino girl "He so loves me!" she said looking at a struggling teen with dreamy eyes.

"You ready Raven?" yelled Danny at him. They both were growing tired. Of course they would, they were pouring raw energy towards the ghost in order to mess with his morphing. She nodded in his direction and he stopped, but she enveloped the now trench coat clad ghost and phased through the roof.

"Well, uh…eat all your vegetables, bye!" and Phantom plus two left the building.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

He took Sam and Tucker with him and flew over a building not far from Dash's place. He saw Rae waiting for them there with and encapsulated ghost trying to break free from his prison. He never thought that Rae would come up with such a plan just to clean his name (and everyone else's); she was indeed a very good friend. He smiled once they landed on the roof.

"So who's the mysterious guy?" asked Tucker.

"I was about to ask him" answered Rae.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Danny as he faced the still trapped ghost. He just faced away and sighed.

"I go by Amorpho" he finally answered defeated. Sam huffed behind him "I…think I got carried away back there" he said nervously.

"That you did. Why are you doing all of this in the first place?" asked Danny.

"He was jealous of all the attention you got" said Rae all of a sudden.

"Huh?" the attention he got? Danny looked at Amorpho only to find him staring at Rae.

"How-" Amorpho shook his head "Me jealous?"

"You have been pulling pranks all over the town but suddenly my friend here" she pointed towards Danny "Decided to go public and he stole the spotlight" she leveled her sight with the ghost's "He probably saw you changing into your ghost form and decided to prank you" she said turning towards him; Sam and Tucker just looked at him.

"You transformed in the middle of the street again, didn't you?" asked Sam with her arms crossed.

"What! I didn't think anyone would see me" he tried to defend himself.

"Oh man and here I thought you were the responsible one"

"So what?" he said in a nasal voice "What are you going to do about it?" suddenly tendrils were close to encase the sphere of energy that held him in place "Oaky, I get it, I get it!" he looked down "I didn't think I would cause such a ruckus" he looked towards Danny "Sorry for the mess" he said sheepishly.

"Promise I won't see you around this town again" demanded Rae. Danny cleared his throat to get her attention "And not to ever transform into him again" she said while she stepped back and freed him.

"I'll try to behave" tendrils materialized around him again making him flinch "I will!" he held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't be so harsh on him Rae" he chuckled. It was so easy to rile her up. So easy that now she was glaring at him "take it easy Rae" he held his hand up as well.

"I'll just go then" said Amorpho floating away.

"Stay away from Amity" said Sam coming closer to them.

"You won't see me again" he said while he morphed once again, but this time into Rae "But how will you know if you do?" before he could fly away a tendril grabbed his leg.

"If you try to use my face ever again I'll make sure your after life will be filled with nightmares" threatened Rae.

"Geez, she's got a temper, doesn't' she?" joked Sam next to him.

"Eep!" Amorpho transformed back into his real self and phased through Rae's tendril running away.

"Okay, that was cool" laughed Tucker at the scene. Rae looked at him not very impressed.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"It was" said Sam. He looked at her shocked. Actually Tucker stopped laughing "Who would've known your plan would actually work out"

"Thanks" Raven looked a bit wary of her.

"Look, I know we are not in the best of terms, but could we act civil to each other?" she held out her hand. Rae just looked at her hand, studying it. "After all, we are the mature ones of this bunch" she hoped her peace offer would be accepted this time.

As much as she hated to admit it, Raven was cool. Since she tricked her back at school making her go with Danny just to get mobbed by an angry crowd, she could tell she was very much like herself. Throughout the day she showed no ill intent, even if she was bossy and had no patience, she was a fun person (in her own twisted way). She just hoped she could deal having a rival now. There she admitted it, she was jealous but that wouldn't stop her for maybe making a friend in the process. She was not going to lose Danny to her; she would put up a fight, but a fair one. Then Raven sighed and signaled for her to come closer.

"Look, I know you think I'm breaking whatever dynamics you had before, but I'm not trying to steal your best friend" Raven suddenly looked down, she couldn't really see her face with the hood of her cloak on anyway but, was she blushing? Great, the innocent look…wait best friend? "He just happened to be my first friend"

F.R.I.E.N.D.

Oh God, this could not be happening to her…another clueless!

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think?**

And did you notice that all the touchy moments between RXD happened in a broom closet? XD

**(*) Have any of you ever read Lemony Snicket's books? I'm totally obsessed with them and can't believe those are meant to be children's books! O.o**

**Please R&R :D**


	8. Meet Plasmius

**A/N: 102 reviews! TT_TT love you guys so much, I'm very happy that my story is well recieved :3 Love you all!**

**And guess what, an update already :D And I hope I'll have another one soon enough! Okay so before anything else happens, I've already mentioned that I'm messing with DP's time line, so to clear that out before you read the chappie. And to all of you who wanted to know what happened with the DC Universe, I realized I neglected that part of the story, but I'm trying to fix it in this Chappie. Hmmm what else to say?**

**On with the Story! **

**Dislcaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_empahsis / 'phone talk'_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter eight: "Meet Plasmius"**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She wasn't sure what she just did was such a great idea; of course it seemed like a good way of meditation but the consequences, she'll have to get used to it, there was no way of reversing it now. She was huddled in her library finishing the last touches of her new meditation method and she was exhausted. She really needed to get out of here soon and get something to eat; she just hoped that Blanchard didn't notice her absence.

Lately, Blanchard had been dazing off in space, most of the time with a sad face and since she wasn't really one to comfort she was left with nothing to do to help out her guardian. Raven finally accepted the fact that Blanchard quickly became family to her; not very sure if they were more like siblings rather than mother and daughter (she had problems with the concept of a mother), but yes, they were family. They looked out for each other and more importantly, they really cared for each other, always making the other feel welcome. It was very strange for Raven to behave like that around another person, but she really didn't mind. As long as Blanchard was happy she would also be content; which also explained why she was the only one allowed to hug her with no apparent reason.

She closed her portal coming out of it, she headed towards the chair were she left her homework and some books scattered as to make the illusion that she had been there studying. You could never be too careful on who could come wandering around and saw her coming out of nowhere. She heard her stomach grumble and decided that it was time for a very late lunch. She picked up her stuff and headed towards the entrance where she saw Blanchard waving.

"Hey Rae" why did she had to pick up on that annoying nick name? Danny would pay for that later.

"Hi, I'm heading back home to grab something to eat, you want me to get you something?" she asked her.

"Actually, I was about to head out to have something to eat as well, mind joining me?" asked Blanchard. Raven smiled a little.

"That would be nice"

"Then just wait for a bit, I'll be done with this paperwork soon" said Blanchard while she quickly scribbled down something on her records "That's it, done, now let's go!" she said while she came around her desk, took Raven's hand and dragged her as fast as she could out of the building. She looked happy. Good, she missed her joyful attitude, not that she would ever say that out loud; but she liked the bubbly Mary Margaret better.

"You seem happy" said Raven.

"Of course I'm happy! It's been a while since you and I had some girl time together" she looked back at her.

"Sorry, I just had a lot of…homework to do" she awkwardly answered. She had been training a lot lately resulting in her making lame excuses to get out of the house at late hours or simply escaping out the window. She would have to make up the lost time for her; after all she owed her so much already.

"Not to worry my dear, you are a smart kid you'll get through it in no time" she said happy.

"I prefer it when you are in your happy mode" said Raven trying to open up the topic "Are you okay?" then they both stopped walking "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"No…its okay, is just that" she sighed and turned around to face her "I would prefer to talk about it another time, is that okay?" asked Blanchard. She suddenly felt guilty for bringing down her mood.

"Sorry…"she mumbled lowering her gaze "I was just a bit…worried" she could feel her cheeks heating. Soon she felt a pair of arms surrounding her.

"Rachel…" she said letting go while still holding her shoulders "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine as long as we are together" she smiled fondly at her. And Raven could feel all the love this woman had towards her. She really couldn't believe the amount of emotion that she held in her. It was disturbing but also warming. "Well now, let's stop thinking sad stuff, and let's have our lunch, shall we?" she said taking a very youthful attitude; having her hands on her hips and her head held high, she looked like nothing could ruin her day. As Blanchard turned around to keep walking she crashed into another person and made them both fall to the ground.

"Mary!" Raven rushed to her side to help her get up. Apparently she crashed with a business man since he wore very expensive looking clothes; clothes that were all spilled with coffee since the man was holding a now empty stir-o-foam. "Are you hurt?" she asked her.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed alarmed trying to help up the man that she took down with her "I wasn't paying attention sir-"

"It's okay" he interrupted her, but by the tone of his voice it was clearly not okay. The man eyed his coat, which was the part that got splashed in coffee "It was a mere accident" he sounded irritated. There was something off about this man.

"Let me clean that off" she fumbled while she looked for a napkin in her purse.

"No need, I'll get it to the dry cleaners" he said in a tired voice.

"At least let me pay it for you" she looked really embarrassed. Raven just watched on the side lines, deciding whether or not to intervene.

"It's not necessary ma'am-" Raven could tell that the guy was losing his patience. Blanchard could get to be a little bit too persistent.

"Well then, at least let me invite you lunch; it's the least that I can do" the man was about to speak but Blanchard beat him to it "And I'm not taking no for an answer" she soon took his arm in hers and dragged him in a similar fashion behind her.

That scene was disturbingly familiar. She needed to talk to Blanchard about her habits of inviting strangers to eat with her; one of these days it would get her in trouble. Sighing she decided to follow her guardian; she had to admit she was a bit curious as to how the events would unfold.

.

.

.

* * *

This turned out to be a very amusing encounter; at least it was for her. She enjoyed not being the center of attention of Blanchard for once (The woman was very sweet, but she could make a soldier uncomfortable) for starters, the man looked like he was someone important by the way he carried himself and for Blanchard to take him to a common diner it seemed really out of place. Of course she didn't notice any of this though; she just kept talking about how sorry she was up until they arrived at the diner that Raven and Blanchard now used to frequent. The man looked slightly annoyed but hid it well from Blanchard, but he could not hide it from her.

"Now that we are all seated and comfortable let me introduce us" said a suddenly happy Blanchard, her mood swings were at its highest lately "My name is Mary Margaret and this young lovely lady here is my niece, Rachel" as soon as the words 'lovely' and 'lady' left her mouth she could see the man eyeing her weirdly.

"Nice to meet you, ladies" Raven rolled her eyes, she noted his strange behavior. He was really out of place here "My name is Vlad Masters" he stretched a hand over the table towards were Raven and Blanchard sat; she shook his hand while Raven merely nodded her head in his direction.

"Masters?" wonder Blanchard out loud. "I think I heard that name before" she muttered to herself "Wait, aren't you the owner of VladCo?!" she exclaimed as if just realizing that he was a business man; mood swings.

"Indeed I am" suddenly she looked even more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry!" she held her hand to her chest "I didn't realize who I was dealing with" she said now scratching the back of her neck; it reminded her of Danny somehow.

"No matter" she could feel pride waving off of him, in great amounts "How could you now?" to Raven it seemed that this man liked the attention very much.

"Well, never mind that; now what would you like to order?" she asked both of them. Masters's pride fell off a cliff with Blanchard's mood swings. She really was more of a teenager than a grown up; or had a terrible case of ADD.

"Some tea and a Club Sandwich" spoke Raven for the first time since they encountered Masters.

"Sounds good, I might have the same, minus the tea" said a happy Blanchard "Only you could drink all those herbs" Raven just rolled her eyes at her "What about you Mr. Masters?"

"Please, just call me Vlad" he said trying to be charming "Mr. Masters makes me feel old"

"Very well then" she then turned to Raven "are you meeting up with Danny today?" she asked her.

"Yes, we have an assignment to work on" she nodded. Well, it was more like an afternoon workout, then a night full of ghosts to hunt.

"You wouldn't be talking about Daniel Fenton, would you?" asked Vlad with his hands folded under his chin.

"Why yes, he is a very good friend of my niece"

"Good friends huh?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Raven. There was something odd in the way he asked about her friend.

"Oh nothing really, I just happen to know his parents" he said pulling a smile on his face, Raven could tell it was fake, while Blanchard ignored it.

The waitress came then and took their orders. Blanchard and Masters kept on talking dismissing their earlier topic of conversation, but Raven had a feeling there was much more to Masters than what met the eye. And she could almost confirm that it wasn't good at all. She needed to ask Danny about him once she went to visit him.

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"I can't believe it!" his room was totally trashed after those good for nothing Guys in White came through his wall. What the hell!

"You had it coming, it was only a matter of time for Vlad to take revenge" pointed Sam.

"And he was fast" said Tucker going through some debris "Look, I found my chips!"

"That really helps guys" he said plummeting down on the floor, or what remained of it. Lucky his parents got those Agents out before they did any more damage.

"What happened here?"

"Ah!" He looked behind him and he saw Tucker cowering behind Sam and of course…

"Relax, it seems the earthquake already happened" she deadpanned to Tucker.

"You can let go now" said Sam in a threatening tone.

"Sorry" Tucker said sheepishly.

"Danny?" she was always right on time. He smiled at her from the floor. She extended her hand towards him to help him get up. He gladly took it.

"Hey Rae…what's up?" he said not really in the mood for anything.

"I should be the one asking that?" she looked around the place. "Was it a…"

"No, it was just some fruit loop trying to get even" he interrupted her before she could finish. That crazy old man, he seriously needed to get a cat or something.

"Will anyone explain?" she asked the other two.

"Danny's not the only half ghost around" stated Sam "There's another one, although he is a grown man"

"Which means he has even more experience in this Ghost deal" he said to Raven "Although he doesn't have the best of intentions, he is a power maniac freak"

"Aren't they always?" asked Raven to no one in particular, a flash of something crossing her eyes "So how come your room looks like a battlefield from World War II?"

"The Guys in White" answered Tucker for him "They are some kind of government group that Hunts Ghosts, but they are not very good at it" he looked around "Waste of money in my opinion."

"The Government is involved with Ghosts?" she asked looking apprehensive. That was odd.

"In a way" he said trying to catch her attention once again "but just the locals take them seriously, most of the time people think is all a publicity trick to attract tourists"

"Oh…" she was deep in thought "What do you plan to do about this mess?" he looked around his room.

"I think I actually have an idea" he smirked.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey!" yelled Danny as Rae rushed past him "What was that for?"

"I'm going home"

"Come on! It wasn't that bad" she immediately turned and glared at him, he gulped. "Even Sam and Tucker thought it was funny"

"When you told me you had an archenemy I thought you were going to face him in some sort of argument… I'm not participating in any of this"

"But Rae…"

"-ven. Goodnight Danny" and she was gone in her black swirls.

She got very upset with the whole prank. He asked Tucker to see if Vlad was anywhere near Amity Park and indeed he was. So he decided to head over there and paid him a little visit. Sam and Tucker were mounting watch on the Specter Speeder and even they were okay with the idea. But as soon as Rae realized what they were doing, she lost her cool.

"Don't worry dude, she'll come around tomorrow at school"

"Yeah, even I admit that Vlad had it coming"

"Well, let's get out of here guys"

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh no…" Perfect, couldn't Vlad just get it over with? He tried as to keep his modesty while everyone kept on laughing at him; it wasn't enough that he got exposed in front of everyone, but also…

"Samantha what are you-" Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

There she was. Watching what everyone else was…she quickly averted her eyes and narrowed them. He saw her flick her wrist at something. Then the wall was back to normal.

.

.

.

* * *

"So…how about that big Mayor's election?" asked Sam over the laughter.

"Forget changing the subject Sam, I'm never gonna live this down!" he said trying to hide from the view; which was quite difficult since they were on the Nasty Burger surrounded by teens. Damn!

"Never is a long time Danny" said Tucker while a geeky guy came and laugh at him as well "But the next few weeks will be brutal"

"So… where is Dark and Mysterious?" asked Sam trying to change the mood "I haven't seen her since-"

"I don't know if I want her to see me ever again" said Danny face palming and blushing furiously.

"I don't see you hiding from Sam either, dude" said Tucker.

"Well, is just that-"

"Hello guys," speaking of the devil "Daniel" said Rae as she sat down next to him.

"Hi Rae" he got a glare from her. Sam and Tucker sniggered at him.

"I see you managed to get in trouble" she said sitting up in that way of hers that made it so distinctive.

"Well uhm…"

"But that other guy is no better than you" she looked at him and he could see amusement in her eyes.

"You _are_ enjoying this" he said to her annoyed.

"You started this childish game" she said looking at the others now "and you followed"

"It was funny at the beginning" shrugged Tucker.

"It was…" complained Danny.

"Now suck it up, you caused this to yourself, you should be even now"

"Yeah, yeah, I learned my lesson" he groaned to her reaching out for his burger, only to be snatched away. "Hey!" he looked up not pleased with what he saw.

"Everybody out, this is an evacuation" said Operative K.

"This place is being demolished by order of the new owner" said operative O form the door letting a bunch of suited guys in.

"New Owner?" asked Danny getting out of his seat. Then he saw _him _coming in.

"That's right, Daniel" he said looking all high and mighty. "You know these walls are infested with harmful ecto-bestos, as the new proprietor it is my duty to tear this pace down" he got down to his level "With your own extensive background in demolition I'm sure you'll understand, yes?" he was looking extremely smug until he looked behind him.

"Mr. Masters" acknowledged Rae. She kept her expressionless mask on. He noticed she was weary of him.

"But if it isn't the lovely Rachel" he walked to her and took her hand in his "such a pleasure meeting you once again" he said as he _kissed_ the back of her hand. What the hell! "I see you truly are friends with young Daniel"

"He is a close friend" she said taking her hand back quickly. Well at least that was over.

"How do you know each other?" he said walking in between them. Danny knew for a fact that Raven had no old acquaintances here in Amity, or Wisconsin; so how? It was then that he felt the pressure of Rae's hand on his shoulder. She looked at him right in the eye. _I'll tell you later_

"I'm a friend of her aunt" he saw Rae glare at him briefly "Now would you please step outside so that we can proceed?" he asked with false concern.

"Well be leaving now" said Rae taking his arm in hers and dragging him out, soon followed by everyone else.

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She knew that man meant trouble. There were signs all over the place and she didn't take them in consideration. And once Danny convinced her to pull the invisible wall prank she figured out why she felt so uncomfortable when Blanchard invited the man to lunch. It just happened to be a power crazy half ghost with years of experience. To piss of such a person could only end up in a catastrophe. And it was nearing to it, since this guy would do everything in his power to make Danny's life miserable. She needed the whole story later; every bit of background would be vital to face off this guy, she knew since the moment he took her hand what he would be capable of…more like she saw a flash of it (it crept her out, she didn't know she could do that).

But as of right now, she was about to witness a demolition.

"Three, two, one, demolish!" one of those agents ordered. And it went down…almost every bit of it got crushed. She could hear Baxter yell something about the Men's Room. Ugh…didn't want to know the rest of that sentence.

"Farewell old friend" said Tucker picking up a plastic lid "we barely knew ye"

"Don't over react, it was just a fast food parlor" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"For our age group it was the ideal place to gossip…and eat unhealthy processed food full of saturated fats…and meat of doubtful precedence" said a thoughtful Sam out loud "…Why did we eat there?"

"You tell me" answered Raven; she glanced at Danny and saw how Masters was whispering something to him. She was going to keep an eye on him and perhaps on his presence as well.

They all walked away from him, she could already feel the malice in his persona, and she sure didn't like it one bit. What was he after now? Wasn't it enough of the childish game they had? She needed to think about what this man could have up his sleeve, but she also needed to get home with Blanchard.

"If anything happens we'll keep in touch" she said signaling the Fenton Phones she had in her pocket.

.

.

.

* * *

"Where are we going again?" she asked an overly enthusiastic Blanchard who was pacing around the apartment. Apparently she was looking for a pair of earrings to match with her outfit…or something along those lines.

"I got a call this afternoon, from the Fenton's; they invited us over to have dinner with them" she said turning around smiling like crazy "So I thought it would be fun to go shopping so…"

"Not going" she rapidly answered.

"You don't need to, I already went" she said shrugging…so what did it mean? "And I got a couple of things for you" she smirked.

"No way in hell" she said turning around as fast as she could to get to her room.

"Wait! You should wear something else for tonight" she said putting her foot in between her door and the door frame. This woman was stubborn.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" she said, not that she cared.

"Oh come on! That cute little boy would be glad to see you in something different" she said trying to get in her room 'Where does she get the strength from?'

"What cute little boy?" she said struggling to get the woman out of there.

"The Fenton kid" she said finally getting in her room, and she had a bag in her hands…

"Danny?" what was all of this about? "He is a boy, but where did you get the rest?" Blanchard looked at her disbelievingly…then she narrowed her eyes at her

"You have to be kidding me" Blanchard looked at her as if she grew another head "so clueless…" she was shaking her head.

"Anyway, I bought you a dress and I would like you to wear it" she said daring her to refuse her.

"I'm not going to-" Blanchard then threw her a puppy dog eye look "It's not going to work with-" somehow she intensified it…were her eyes tearing? "Look, I'm still not-" she started whimpering "Okay I'll wear the damn thing!" she said exasperated…and she heard a glass shatter somewhere…hopefully the neighbors house.

"Yes!" Blanchard pumped up a fist "And please, mind your language"

"Sometimes I wonder how you manage to survive as an adult" she said massaging her temples. Here comes the headache.

"I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve" she said posing proudly with her hand on her hips "Now put it on, we'll be leaving soon" she said as she got out her room.

Raven sighed. How that woman makes her do this kind of stuff? 'You really like her, silly' chirped a voice in her head. Oh no, not again, she thought they would be quiet for a while. She waited for a moment and everything was quiet…good, maybe she just imagined it after all. She turned around to pick up the bag that Blanchard left; she peered inside it and took out a black dress. It had hip stripe details, cap sleeves; a double-layered ruffle skirt and a full front zip closure. She was surprised that Blanchard didn't get her something flowery like the stuff she wore all the time; it wasn't all that bad actually. She might as well humor the older woman; she put the thing on and came out of her room to find an expectant Blanchard looking at her.

"You look gorgeous!" she caught Raven in a bear hug "I knew it would suit you" she said looking her over.

"The boots stay" she stated.

"It's okay, we might as well go now, don't want to be late" and they were off for an interesting evening.

'Why do I keep getting myself in this stuff?'

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Danny could you answer the door!" called his mother while he got downstairs. She was actually cooking something that looked quite normal. Maybe they were having someone over tonight.

He walked to the door as the door bell rang again. His parents didn't mention anything earlier about visits so who could it be? He got to the door and he got surprised at what he saw. There was Miss Blanchard wearing a night blue dress with a red cardigan but what got his eye was the person behind her. Raven was wearing a dress (it was black alright but still), she actually looked…

"Cute…" he muttered lowly without knowing it. Blanchard looked at him knowingly and he blushed. Did she hear him? "Uh, come in" he said gesturing for them to get inside.

"Good evening Danny" said Miss Blanchard.

"Good evening" he said looking away "What a surprise, I didn't know you were coming over" he said scratching his neck.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" she asked surprised and laughed a little.

"Like someone else I know" muttered Rae behind her. Blanchard stopped her giggling and looked sheepish for a moment.

"Well I might've forgotten to tell Rachel as well" she was now scratching her neck while Raven glared (very mildly) at her.

"Danny? Who's at the door?" Asked his mother coming to the living room "Miss Blanchard, glad you could make it" she said as she neared them to greet them.

"Thank for inviting us" she said and got closer to his mother "And please call me Mary"

"Not a problem, why don't you join me in the kitchen while the kids talk for a bit" she said winking towards Miss Blanchard, as if he didn't saw her.

"Oh right" she said as if just realizing something "see you in a bit kids" how much more embarrassing could this get?

He turned around and saw an angry Rae behind him. She was glaring at him as if this whole deal was his idea. She started walking towards the couch and sat there staring at the wall. He sighed, what did he do now?

"You did nothing" she answered. Did she read minds or something? "I can't read minds" she stated.

"Then how-"

"Your face is an open book" she shrugged and leaned back sighing and closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked sitting next to her. She looked paler, if that was even possible.

"Not really" she opened one eye o look at him "I have a migraine, I was trying to meditate when Blanchard dragged me here" she closed her eyes again and there as an awkward silence.

"Nice dress" he blurted trying to keep the conversation up.

"She made me wear it" she groaned "Can't believe she actually got me to do it"

"Must have some power over you" she glared at him "Or she pleaded" she intensified her glare "Uhm…it suits you?" she looked expressionless at him "Not that you don't look nice in everything, I mean even without the dress you look nice" she raised an eyebrow "Not like that! I mean that you would look good no matter what you wear and, well, you look very nice right now!" he ended yelling that last part. Oh crud.

"You talk too much" she said shrugging as if it was not a big deal. Was she ever nervous about something? Not that _he was_ now… "And you are over analyzing it now" she said smirking a little.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to come to my house all dressed up" he huffed annoyed.

"Would you look at this?" he heard Jazz calling from the stairs "I thought you would end up with…" they both looked at her questioning "Never mind" she said as she came down the stairs. "Hi Rav- I mean Rachel"

"Hello Jazmine" she nodded towards his sister "Did you know anything about this?" she said pointing to the kitchen entrance.

"Nope" she smiled looking slyly at him. What was up with the female population in his family? He got distracted while someone rang the bell again "Is there anyone else coming?" she asked him.

"Not that I know of" he said getting up when his father came out dashing to the door.

"Hey kids! I'll get the door" he said and once he did Danny knew that this night was going to be hell. "Hello Vlady!"

"Jack! Who is it?" asked his mom coming out of the kitchen only for her expression to turn sour. "Oh, such a surprise to see you" she said uneasy. Of course, the only person who actually liked Vlad was his Father.

"Good evening Maddie, I hope I'm not imposing on you" he said in his fake gentleman mode.

"Of course not" said his mom while Miss Blanchard came out as well "Mary, here this is-"

"Vlad Masters" she said walking towards them and shaking his hand "Funny to meet you here" she said sincerely.

"Well, I told you I was friends with the Fenton's" he said smiling in that way of his "And I see you brought young Rachel as well" he said looking at Rae now; she just nodded in his direction not looking very happy.

"Very well then why don't we have dinner already?" His mom said clasping her hands.

.

.

.

* * *

He was fuming now! Vlad was staying in Amity from now on. He would have to cope with the Fruit Loop even more often than he already had to! And to top it all off he kept giving Rae and Miss Blanchard weird glances all over dinner. Even his mother noticed! He didn't like the way he looked at them, as if trying to make a point. What was he going to do? Use them to threaten him? The only good thing was that it was over now and that Rae was safe home now…wait why did he care? Ugh!

"_Danny?_" He heard her voice, great now he was hallucinating. "_Danny, pick up the Phones!_" Oh, so that's what it was.

"Hello?" he asked as he got the Phone on and laid on his bed.

"_Danny, I'm already home and I can feel your distress all the way over here_" was that the way she asked if he was okay?

"I'm fine, is just that I don't like having Vlad around that much…which reminds me, why didn't you tell me you met him?"

"_I didn't know he was your arch enemy, juts some random guy that Blanchard kidnapped to have lunch with_" she stated.

"You aunt makes a habit of that, doesn't she?" he heard her sigh.

"_That worries me_" she got quiet "_Danny, just how dangerous is this person?_" she asked and he noticed a tinge of worry in her voice.

"He can get pretty serious, why?"

"_He gave me this feeling…just be careful from now on and please don't provoke him again_" she said in a tired tone.

"Yeah mom I won't" he answered, since when did she worried so much? "Didn't know you cared that much" he said teasingly while chuckling a bit.

"_I'm hanging up now_" and that she did.

Well at least he knew that whatever Vlad had up his sleeve, he had back up now.

.

.

.

* * *

'Very interesting…' a pair of red eyes glowed in the dark.

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven' POV**

"Ouch!"

"You just couldn't stay away from him, could you?" she said while Danny rubbed his head.

"No need to whack me on the head" he said annoyed.

"I'm just checking, maybe I fixed some nervous circuits in there" she huffed looking back to the new Mayor of Amity Park.

To say that she wasn't impressed that Danny all but ignored her and went after Vlad as soon as he found out that he was a Candidate was an understatement. She warned him to leave the guy alone but no, he didn't and now they were stuck with him as the leader of the community. And if anything that Danny told her about him was true, it only meant one thing, they were in trouble. The man had a vindictive streak and Raven knew that with some people, they would go as far as they could to take revenge, and this guy was succeeding at that. Samantha and Tucker told her some of the things that this guy did in the past; and she had to agree that he was a nut case.

"We'll figure something out" said Samantha next to her.

"And if not you can always keep whacking Danny" said Foley as an afterthought. Hum, she liked that idea.

"Ouch! Would you stop that?" Danny narrowed his eyes at her.

"No" she glared.

"I'd like to take a moment now, if I may, to thank a very special person in my life" she heard Danny's father mutter something, what was this guy up to now? "Come on up here, Danny Fenton!" okay, she didn't see that one coming.

Danny got pushed towards the podium by his father and as soon as he got there Vlad announced that to show his gratitude.

"I will protect him, and all the precious children of amity Park, form the biggest problem facing this town…Ghosts!" Now she knew what he was up to. She looked at Danny and knew he figured it out too.

As the days passed, Amity Park became teen intolerant. The mayor set a whole new bunch of rules to try and prevent ghost attacks against children. But to her it only looked like a way to piss of Danny and his friends. First he started banning all kinds of technical equipment, with the argument that it could attract a ghost that controlled such items. Then he applied a new dress code, to ward against anything dark and gothic. He ensured that the whole underage population would be under a 4 pm curfew, mandatory roll calls before and after classes; he even hired security (more like his own thugs), but that was only to keep a close eye on Danny, and apparently her since they had been following her for about 20 minutes. That until she managed to hide from them.

"For the record dude, this reeks" said a very annoyed Foley as he lay on the ground moping about his gadgets.

"And everybody thinks is your fault Danny" said Samantha as she kneeled next to him to help him pick up his books "Guilt by association with Vlad"

"Hey, I'm taking the biggest hit here" he said standing up picking the last of his books "With all the surveillance and restrictions, Vlad is making sure that I can almost never go ghost!"

"That might be a good thing" said Foley showing Danny the Paper.

As they spoke, they failed to notice the giant black claw coming their way...and snatched them into the janitor's closet.

Raven clearly didn't care much about class so she skipped and hid as soon as she could, trying to avoid the thugs that kept on following her, she wasn't sure why they were tailing _her_; maybe Masters suspected something about her. She was waiting in the janitor's closet, of course, so that as soon as she got a chance she could get her uhm…well she allowed herself to call that little group her friends.

"Oh my God!" shivered Tucker ad soon as he realized she was the one who caught them.

"That was…cool" said Samantha still a little shaken but looking composed.

"Are we always going to meet like this?" asked a not so happy Danny.

"Sorry, you were making enough noise to draw attention to yourselves" she said shrugging "And I've been hiding here for a while, so I got bored" she stated as if nothing was wrong.

"Do you meet here often?" asked Samantha looking at her.

"It has come to be a common habit" she sighed directing her attention towards Danny "What are you going to do about it?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"She means about Phantom being No.1 Public Enemy and all" provided Foley.

"Vlad is claiming that Danny Phantom's presence may be more of an invitation to ghosts than a deterrent" stated Samantha.

"We know that's an absolute load of shit!" he muttered mad "With me out of the picture ghosts would be on the loose all over town"

"Well, he hasn't got me out of the picture" they all looked at her "He doesn't' even know I'm in it" she said making her eyes glow white and encasing them in shadows to prove her point "I can take care of it" they all looked flabbergasted for a moment and then…

"That could work" said Samantha.

"That's brilliant!" said Foley.

"Are you sure?" said Danny.

She looked at them, since they all spoke at the same time. And finally decided to stare blankly at Danny… was he giving her the same speech again? The look he got on his face showed that he knew what was going through her mind.

"Is just that, he might be up to something" he said not convinced with the idea.

"He is scheming something, I'm very well aware of that" she said "but that doesn't mean I don't have a plan of my own" she stated while a smirk took hold of her face.

The three of them looked at Raven…thinking that Vlad might actually not have the upper hand here.

.

.

.

* * *

**Vlad's POV**

It was rather intriguing what happened. After I had all those ghosts running around town at night time, most of them were caught by the overpriced hired Guys in White (he had to admit that they were nothing but a bunch of fools dressed up in white) but there was certain amount of them that simply disappeared.

It was extremely odd, because sometimes he sent the GiW to capture some ghost, they would arrive only to find an empty space. They certainly complained about that a couple times, but there was not a trace that young Daniel was there at all, since he had him monitored 24/7, nor his friends, well except one of them.

Perhaps he should keep an eye on her, although she seemed fairly normal, except for the Goth look. Daniel seemed to have the tendency to surround himself with gloomy outcasts, he hoped one day he would be able to change that, and his Bachelor status as well (not that he was needy!)He sighed, taking a stroll on _his _(he liked the sound of it) Town. Everything seemed so peaceful since he got rid of all the brats for the afternoon.

"Well, if it isn't the Mayor himself" he knew that voice.

"Good afternoon, Mary" the woman asked of him to call her by her first name "What brings you outside your library?"

"Well, I wanted some fresh air, pity I can't have my usual partner at my side" she said in a tone that almost sounded, mad.

"You mean your ward?" he asked. The woman seemed very attached to the child.

"Well, I am her only family and I do love spending time with her" she threw an annoyed look at him. Who knew this woman could throw dirty glances?

"It is for their own safety" he said in his authoritative voice "All children must be safe and sound back at their homes"

"Not if they are alone at their homes" she muttered clearly upset. Then he noticed it.

"Alone?"

"Well of course, since she can't come to work anymore she spends all day alone at home while I stay at the Library" she, once again, threw him a dirty look "Feeling guilty already?" why was this woman talking to him with such familiarity? He _was_ the Mayor!

"Well, as a citizen of Amity Park everyone must abide the law" he smirked once he noticed that she was glaring at him but remained silent. She huffed and kept walking "It is in everyone's best's interests"

"Well _Mayor, _you didn't mention that I had to like it" she walked past him bumping him with her shoulder.

The nerve of that woman! Very well then if this woman wanted to defy him and insult him, so be it. But he could also take matters on his hands if needed be. He smirked evilly coming up with an idea.

"So, Rachel Roth…let's see what I can find about you, shall we?" He muttered to himself as he watched the retreating back of the woman.

.

.

.

* * *

'Dice Game Busted, Ghost Involved'

'Ghost Caught Selling Stolen Goods'

'Vlad's Squad Strikes again, Tax Evading Ghost Caught'

'Boo-Ya! Vlad Cleans Town'

'Ghost Masters'

It had to be a joke; all this Tabloid Press sure took things out of proportion. This little town in Minnesota did such publicity tricks, it had been newly a year since it had begun and it all was extremely dull. Ghosts above all! Aliens, okay they heard about it from time to time, he even was acquaintances with a couple of them, but really, dead people floating around saying 'Boo'. It seemed that this town really needed the tourism to keep up its economy.

Minnesota…? Didn't that child disappear somewhere near there? Actually, now that he thought about it, no one bothered to keep an eye on her at all after she arrived there. He wondered if she kept on her way or remained there. It couldn't be possible, that child probably chose a more secluded place, and maybe she hid herself somewhere in Washington. Why would she remain in a place where they claimed to be ghosts running around? It attracted too much unwanted attention.

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"This is all your fault, Fenedict Arnold!" the jock kept on complaining.

Well, she also felt like complaining after being tossed around and basically kicked out at the entrance of the new Fast Food Restaurant. Her behind actually ached. She glared as hard as she could at the goon that was stationed at the door. She felt herself smirk once she noticed that the grown up man actually shivered for a moment. Good, she hadn't lost her touch.

She knew Danny was getting depressed very quickly, who wouldn't? He was being pushed by the most powerful man in town, all his classmates hated him and he couldn't do one of the things he actually liked doing. She knew he enjoyed being a Halfa and that he felt it was his duty to protect everyone. Now that he was being held back, he felt incomplete.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked.

"We need to think of something" Samantha got a glint in her eye "Wait, what if we try to set him up…to reveal his true identity in public"

"And we could expose the real con he is!" exclaimed an exited Foley.

"We could rile up a protest!" proposed Samantha.

"Or maybe…" she toyed with the idea that came up to her "We could try something different"

"What is it?" asked Samantha, not wanting to let go the idea of the protest.

"Foley, how good are you with cameras?" she started explaining her idea to them. Damn her heritance influence for trying to do this, but it could actually work quite well.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ouch!" hissed Samantha "That was my foot!"

"Sorry, I can't see much here" complained Danny.

"What are we looking for anyway?" asked Foley.

"Evidence" she answered annoyed at their noise "Keep it low" she hissed.

They just snuck into City Hall, Master's current residence; looking for something to incriminate the man with. He ought to have something lying around; well not exactly lying around, but a man like that tends to leaves trails. At least she hoped so. At the moment they were searching at Masters' office, and she had to say that it was quite…boring. There was nothing that could be of use and the others thought so as well.

"Guys, there's nothing around" stated Foley.

"There has to be something" said Raven.

"But what? We don't even know what we are looking for" said Samantha.

"Just keep looking" she answered.

"I tell you, the guy wouldn't let anything incriminating lying around" said Foley.

"Yeah, might as well get the heck outta here before-" Danny said when the lights turned on then.

"Before what? Daniel" said a voice coming from the main door. And as expected, there was Masters; walking out the shadows as if he had been there all along "I see you brought a new friend with you" he said gesturing towards her "But what a delightful view, I wonder what all of your parents might think about this"

"You won't get away with this Plasmius" snapped Danny "I'll find a way to make them see who you really are" he glared at him.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he sneered at them "After all, you are just a bunch of children, who would believe you?"

"They will believe me… I'm Going Ghost!" Danny transformed then and charged against Masters who quickly transformed as well.

"How foolish of you Daniel, you know that I am much more powerful than you will ever be" he said floating in his Dracula-ish attire "But I'll humor you"

So they began their fight. Danny charged at him with some ecto-rays, but Plasmius simply blocked them away with a shield he quickly materialized. Danny tried to charge at him at hand to hand only to be tossed away by a pink ecto-ray from Plasmius. Danny crashed against a bookshelf making all its contents fall on top him.

"Danny!" Samantha and Foley advanced to where he landed only to be noticed by the raging Ghost.

"Wait!" yelled Raven after them trying to warn them.

"Now Daniel, your friends here might grow tired of watching us, why don't we make them a little more comfortable" said Plasmius as he turned in their direction ready to attack.

"Guys!" yelled Danny as he rushed towards them but Plasmius sent another shot at him stunning him for a moment.

Plasmius appeared in front of the three of them looking them over as he created clones of himself and held them captive. He then looked at Raven intrigued.

"I never thought that Daniel would share his little secret with someone outside his little circle" said the real one floating towards her while Danny tried to stand up "I wonder what made him tell you all about it" he got hit by a several ecto-rays making him crash against a wall and made it crumble.

"That's none of your business" said Danny nearing them and shooting the clones, freeing them "You guys okay?" he asked nearing them.

"Yeah, nothing serious" answered Foley checking himself.

"Danny, watch out!" Raven warned him. Plasmius was out of the rumble and charged at them.

"You, foolish child!" he made a move to grab Samantha.

"No you won't!" Danny came in between them to receive the blow; he went flying once again "Uhg!"

'Danny!' she heard several voices screaming his name 'Come on! Do something!' another one yelled at her. 'Not now' she got distracted by this that she didn't noticed Plasmius coming after her now.

"Rachel!" yelled Samantha, she was too late.

"Now I got you!" He said as he floated above them all "Now Daniel, would you please stop this silly fight or would you rather have your friend bear the consequences" he said grabbing Raven in a head lock.

'Keep calm…he doesn't need to know who you are' she thought to herself trying not to explode at this.

"Let her go!" said Danny narrowing his eyes at Plasmius.

"Or better yet, I could tell you something very interesting about dear Rachel here" as soon as he said that Raven knew it wouldn't be good.

"What do you mean?" asked Foley.

"Shut up" she hissed at him trying to free herself.

"Oh…so they are not aware of your background…or lack of it thereof" he chuckled.

"What?" asked Samantha; Raven looked at them and saw that Danny was growing nervous. He was the only one who knew about her after all.

"You see, after meeting her lovely aunt" Raven Flinched at this "and seeing that she was somehow acquaintances with young Daniel, I felt it was my duty to ensure that he didn't make friends with the wrong people" she could feel him tightening his hold on her "And I found something very interesting…there does not exist someone with the name Rachel Roth"

"What!" yelled Samantha and Foley in unison.

"My…you both seem so surprised; unlike Daniel" he narrowed his eyes at him "She just came to existence once she enrolled at school, isn't that right, darling?"

'Peace, quiet, tranquility, peace, quiet, tranquility' she kept on repeating in her mind.

"Stop it" growled Raven feeling herself starting to lose it.

"Is that true Danny?" asked Samantha, she looked at Danny and saw the guilt; he nodded.

"It is…but it wasn't my place to tell" he looked at his friends in an apologetic manner.

"Now, what would happen if innocent Miss Blanchard got caught in that forgery?" he let the threat linger… "I'll ensure you get put into a neat foster house…or not, of course all of this after your _aunt_ gets sent to jail"

"Stop it Vlad!" yelled Danny.

"Or what? What are you going to do?" he kept on mocking "What could any of you do against me?"

'Let me out!' called one of the voices, this time she complied.

"Want to see?" said a guttural voice coming from her.

Her whole body went black as she turned herself into the shadow of a raven; and in a matter of seconds Raven was facing Plasmius.

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

Okay, he wasn't expecting Raven to reveal herself in front of Plasmius; it wasn't part of the plan. And besides that, there was something off about this. Rae was not moving; she just floated there in front of a shocked Plasmius, but he soon composed himself.

"What are you?" he asked aiming to shoot at her.

"Come and find out" that was not Raven's voice, was it? She lifted her gaze and instead the usual glowing white eyes, there were four glowing red ones.

She attacked then. One black tendril tied itself around Vlad and started to toss him around as if he was nothing more than a rag doll. He kept Sam and tucker behind him just in case but he couldn't believe his eyes. Was this really Rae? What happened to the cool and collected girl? Just as he thought that, he saw that Raven lowered herself to the ground but kept playing around with a very sacred Vlad. She kept on tossing him making him crash with everything she could find, until finally she made him crash on the floor.

"Help!" he yelled as he came crashing to the ground, still latched onto the black tendril "Please!"

"Why would I?" said Rae in that creepy as hell voice "weren't you making threats a minute ago?" she dragged him towards her.

"Raven!" yelled Danny at her but it didn't seem to have any effect.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know" he answered.

"Roth wake up!" yelled Sam "Danny you have to do something before-"

"Ahh!" they heard Vlad yell as he got dragged close to Rae, she kept that crazed out look on her face.

"I can promise you now that if you lay a finger on her you will pay!" she said once more in that terrifying tone. He needed to stop her before she did something she regretted after; but how?

"Sorry about this!" he yelled at her as he shot her in the back. This effectively shook her and made her lose her balance, so he swept in to retrieve a much shaken Vlad; but while doing so he got caught in a tendril that slashed across his torso "Ah!"

"Danny!" yelled Sam, and it seemed that it also woke Raven since her eyes were back to white and only one pair.

"Vlad, promise you will revoke all the anti ghosts regulations and I will make sure she won't attack you again" he demanded a scared as hell Vlad.

"Ye-yeah…anything you want" he said still shocked "Just get out of here…all of you!" he demanded coming a little bit to his senses and pointing towards Raven…she looked better now.

"In case you try anything funny…"she stated in her normal monotone away from them "We got you on tape" and she disappeared in a black blur.

"What!" yelled a now fully aware Vlad. He looked back at where the rest of them were.

"Yeah uh…" answered and unsure tucker "Got this baby rolling the entire time" he pointed at his belt where you could see a little red dot blinking.

"Yeah…well guys time to go" he said shaken as well but trying to hide as much as he could. He grabbed his friends, turned intangible and flew away.

"Danny, what was that?" asked Sam on the way.

"Yeah, did you know she could do that?" said Tucker.

"No, but we might as well find out"

.

.

.

* * *

Once they arrived at his place they went straight to his room. And soon Sam and Tucker wanted answers. He told them that he couldn't fully explain what happened back there, he had a suspicion about it but he would tell them as soon as he confirmed it, they didn't look all that happy but left anyways, with the promise that they would talk about Rae losing control like that.

He really wasn't all that sure why it happened, he remembered that Rae once told him that her powers were emotion based; and having one of the few persons that she cared for threaten to be thrown at jail was definitely something upsetting. But there was something else about the Raven he saw before, the eyes. What was up with that? He had seen her angry before but never like that, at some degree it sacred him a bit. He hoped that Rae would appear soon and explain what happened. He went to lie on his bed now that his friends were gone but as soon as he made to sit down he felt his chest sting.

"Forgot that was there" he said to himself. Great, now he had to cover this up before his parents, or worse yet, Jazz found out.

He got up and walked to his wardrobe, took off his shirt and inspected the wound in the mirror he had on the door. It wasn't _that _bad, it would hurt a little but with his powers it would heal soon enough. He was about to reach the first Aid Kit he had to buy since he got injured quite often when he heard a knock, only it didn't come from his door, it came from the window.

"Rae?"

"Can I come in?" she asked still in uniform with her gaze down. He opened the window and she let herself in. She walked to the other side of his room and stared at the floor "I'm sorry"

"What happened?"

"I…have some trouble keeping myself in check lately" she said still facing the ground "I'm sorry"

"Is that really all that's happened?" he said coming closer to her "You know you can trust me"

"I know" she looked up at him and winced "how bad does it hurt?" she asked.

"Huh?" it was then he noticed he had no shirt on "It's not that bad" he blushed.

"It is bad, I hurt you" she said looking down once again and walking away "Lay on your bed"

"What?" what!?

"Just do it" she said not facing him.

So he did as he was told. He want to his bed and laid down expecting her to do whatever she was about to do. She finally turned around still not looking him in the eye. She lowered her hood and saw her eyes. Her face was as blank as ever but he saw the remorse and guilt in those eyes. She came closer and closer and…touched the wound on his chest. He was not expecting her hand to glow white; least of all he was not expecting his wound to heal and then disappear, as if he never got hurt.

"Sorry for the mess" she said looking at him, her hand still in his chest, he couldn't help but blush harder, and she didn't seem to notice this "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" and she went to his window and flew away.

By the time he reacted she was long gone. He walked to his window and stared at the landscape. Whatever happened he was sure it was not intentional Raven would never cause harm to anyone she deemed harmless, although he needed to talk to her about that transformation (if you could call it that); besides, since when Rae was able to heal? There were so many mysteries in that girl; all hidden away in the depths of those eyes. He then remembered her touch on his skin and went deep red.

"I need a shower"

.

.

.

* * *

**Vlad's POV**

"Just what are you…Raven?"

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think?**

**I'd like to thank acrobats they tumble, Weirdo, Discb, Jeanette9a, nightmaster000, Nepharius Seraph 13, fedorasarecool, The Virus and all the guests who reviewed! It encourages me to keep on writing :D**

**And to those who asked me about the DC Universe, who do you think read those stories?**

**R&R! :D**


	9. Mirror, Mirror

**A/N: Well guys, I have no excuses as to how long it took me to write this Chapter. I want to apologize for taking so long. But alas, here I am again with a new Chapter that mind you, I struggled a lot with the plot. As you keep on reading you may notice what episode of one of the series this is based off, so I'm going to clarify that I did not stick entirely to the content, I am the author of this Fan Fiction so I get creative liberty while writing it. Now I also want to clarify that it may seem that Raven is a bit OOC, but she has made progress with her interactions with other people since she arrived to amity Park, hence the change in the way she acts. **

**So now I would like to thank all of you who left a review :D I have taken my time to answer most of you and now for the guests:**

**Newboy: The only reason why Vald lost to Raven is that she is not in total control of her powers yet, as I believe she posess a great amount of energy within her (Heritage from her Father) then she must remain in control so as not to release said power and do harm to others...at the moment, she was incredibly mad so lost control (Does that make sense?)**

**The Virus: I luaghed so much when I saw Ragdolled LOL**

**Chloebunny, Weirdo and Lalala: Thank you so much!**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans or Danny Phantom.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_empahsis / dreaming_

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter nine: "Mirror, Mirror"**

* * *

**Danny's POV**

_They were alone in what seemed a dungeon of sorts. It was very strange, there was nowhere near Town that a dungeon could be built. She was shivering and once he got near enough to look at her face, her eyes were full of tears. He wondered what could've happened to make her look like that. She flinched at his touch and floated away._

_"Get away from me!" she was cowering in a corner._

_"Rae, what-"_

_"Don't call me that!" she whimpered. What was going on? Rae would never whimper "He used to call me that"_

_"Who is _he_?" she finally looked in his direction._

_"Don't dare pretend you don't know!" suddenly she was furious and with her double set of glowing red eyes. He felt scared "Don't you dare! You destroyed everything I cared for!" she launched herself at him._

_"Rae, stop it!" he said protecting himself from her attack "It's me-"_

_"You destroyed him!" she looked at him in desperation, and suddenly her eyes were full of fear "the same way you plan to destroy me" she looked defeated._

_Then the whole scene changed and he could see her, surrounded by flames and screaming in pain. He heard someone laughing, it was familiar somewhat, very familiar. He felt someone behind him and once he looked he saw a pair of red eyes glowing menacingly at him._

_"Hello Daniel…"_

"NO!" he looked around him and he was in his room. It was still dark outside so he couldn't have been sleeping for long.

What was that about, why was Rae so scared of him? Why was he dreaming about her in the first place? He looked around his room and remembered what happened when Rae came to check on him. Why did she need to keep everything a secret? They were her friends, why didn't she tell them what happened to her. He touched the place where she healed him, she could be scary sometimes but she could also be caring for others.

"Raven…" he yawned and went back to sleep, tomorrow should be a better day.

.

.

.

* * *

"This day sucks!" he said dodging another tomato.

"You can say that again" muttered Tucker right next to him.

Since Vlad finally stopped with the teenagers restrictions everyone was once again able to be their own selves; that also meant that half the school wanted his head after all they been put through. He fixed the problem in the end (nobody knew that after all) but right now the jocks wanted to take it out on someone and who would be better that their favorite punching bag, or right now their favorite mobile target. They ambushed them and dragged them to the back of the school and currently were bombarding them with rotten fruit.

"Score!" yelled Dash as he once again managed to punch him with a rotten tomato. Where did they get the stuff anyway?

"Where is Sam?" he asked, they haven't seen her either since this morning.

"Maybe hiding from all of this" Tucker was dodging the fruit as best as he could.

"This one is for having to wear a uniform!" yelled Kwan about to throw another fruit at them when a hand grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" It was Sam.

"Beat it Goth, this is none of your business" said Dash next to Kwan.

"We'll make it our business if it involves our friends" there she was. Rae came walking to them an icy glare in her face; she came to stand right in front of Kwan and glared harder "Well?"

"Move it, if you don't want to get shot as well" he threatened.

"Then shoot" she said crossing her arms "If you dare" he glared at her but she remained impassive.

"Okay Roth, move it" came Dash in between them "we don't want to hurt you, so if you could get out of the way…" the mood literally went down and everyone was quiet. Dash looked around him to see what was going on and then looked back at Rae. He froze.

"Who says _I_ don't want to hurt _you_?" she was smiling, it was unsettling. It was not one of those smiles that he had seen before; it was more like a sadistic smile. Even he shivered.

"We-well, I…don't hit girls!" Dash shouted nervously "Come on guys, party is over!" he said dragging all his followers with him. He looked at Rae and saw her shaking.

"Rae?" he called her, she stopped shaking and looked back at him.

"Are you okay?" she said gesturing to the both of them.

"Yeah, is not like we're not used to it" said Tucker as he whipped some of the stuff off.

"How did they drag you here anyway?" asked Sam looking over Danny.

"When a mob of jocks comes at you, there's not much you can do" shrugged Danny.

"I'll see you later" said Rae as she walked away.

"How did you find her? I thought she wasn't talking to us again" said Tucker to Sam.

"Well…"

-_Flash Back (Sam's POV) _-

"Roth!" Great, when she actually needed her the girl would simply turn away "Wait!"

"What?" she asked in that expressionless tone; it crept her sometimes, and annoyed her.

"Danny is in trouble" she merely looked at her "We need to help him!" Sam yelled at her.

"I don't think it's such a good idea" she turned around and kept walking.

"So what? You throw a temper tantrum in front of us and don't want to see us again?" she yelled after her "What a friend you are"

"I saw your face…" said Roth implying the rest of it 'you were scared'.

"But we are still your friends…" she turned around to go look for Danny and Tucker "We thought you were ours, we still do" she said leaving her behind.

-End Flash Back (Sam's POV) -

"I might have told her something…" she shrugged "We need to talk to her, I think she believes we are scared of her" she said looking the way Rae left.

"Scared?" well, yes she could freak out anyone with her glares but…

"I was" answered Tucker "Who knew she could do that, I mean, she could easily traumatize the guy" Danny now understood what they were talking about.

"But she's still our friend" Danny said to them "She does need to explain herself though"

"And what do you propose if she keeps avoiding us" asked Sam.

"We follow her" he smirked. The other just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"How do you expect us to do that" groaned Tucker "she would know"

"Maybe if we waited…" thought Sam out loud "I think I got it"

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

She was walking down the street towards the library, she needed time to think 'You can always think'…she needed time to think somewhere even her _own _thoughts wouldn't reach her. And there was just one way to do that: meditating. She found out that she could separate every thought out of her head with that new method, it was very soothing, but it came with a price, whenever she wasn't meditating someone would just pop up and start talking, it only happened when she was emotionally unbalanced, which meant that from now on she had to have more control over her emotions, if that could be possible. The only place where she wouldn't be disturbed was her little hide out in the library, which was the very reason she was headed there.

It also came to her attention that she was being followed by three presences. They were not subtle at all, but the interesting fact was that they were not human either. She got in the building and waited to see if Blanchard was around, she should be since she was the only employee there (beside herself). And there she was humming to herself in her desk. She walked there and nodded her head in greeting; Blanchard just smiled at her, used to her ways already and kept working. It was good having someone who wouldn't pry too much in her life, unlike a set of friends that she had. In all honesty, she just wanted some time to find a plausible explanation for them.

It wouldn't be good if she just told them what she was, too troublesome and that just would freak them out some more. She saw it in their eyes; the fear, even today when she, once again, displayed another trace of her personality, one that she didn't like one bit. She seriously needed to meditate and control all of her emotions; pity was that she also needed to write an essay. Why did she attend that infuriating system of schooling? Oh yeah, Blanchard.

Well no matter, the sooner she started with her assignment the better. She took off her backpack and placed it in the table she was at, opening it she noticed that she didn't return back the mirror she took the other day. She needed to put it back, wouldn't want to break it while she was out. She sighed and put the mirror back inside her pack, took out some paper and a pen and started working.

As she worked she noticed that those three things were still lurking outside the building. What did they want? They followed her ever since she got out of school this afternoon and it was annoying her by the second. She looked through one of the windows and saw a…vulture? A green vulture with a hat, that kept on pecking the glass. Did it want her to go out? She just ignored it for the mean time. She worked on her essay finally reaching to an end; it only took her about half an hour to finish the thing, 'Brave New World' was an interesting story (if you were open to a different kind of moral). She wondered why Mr. Lancer tried so hard to get his students to read something that different. They didn't even pay attention to his analysis about 'Alice in Wonderland' heck they didn't even know who wrote the thing. But, she was not the teacher so that was that.

She looked up to the window and there it was, that bird trying to get her out of the library, she could not feel any ill intent, it appeared to be only a messenger , but the question was, who sent it? Sighing and in the view that she was done with her homework, she went out to find out just what the hell that bird wanted, but she couldn't leave the library, so she headed to the roof exit. Once there she stepped out looking at the landscape, it wasn't half bad, actually it was quite nice. She wondered how the sunset would look like from here, even the sunrise.

She felt three presences behind her, she turned around.

"Who are you?" she asked wanting them to leave already.

"Just here to deliver a message" said one with sunglasses.

"And who would it be from?"

"An admirer of sorts" answered another one of them.

"Really, now?" she huffed "If he doesn't' want to be identified I'm afraid I'll have to refuse to hear that message" she made to turn around then.

"Wait!" shouted the three of them.

"We need you to come back with us if not-" he got silenced by one of his partners with a claw on the beak.

"If not what?" they looked between themselves "good afternoon" she said heading towards the stairs.

"He would have that woman chased!" the one being silenced finally shouted; that made her stop.

"What woman?" she turned around glaring at them.

"The one inside" one of them smirked, if that was even possible with a beak.

"So you either follow us and have a little chat with our master or-"

"Or what?" she growled, they were succeeding at making her lose her patience.

"That lovely woman would have an _accident_"

There was only one person who had used Blanchard as leverage before, and it didn't happen long ago. That idiot had it coming! 'Let me out!' No…she wouldn't, she wouldn't rely on _her _to solve each and all of her problems; it was dangerous and embarrassing. She needed to face this on her own without the extra help. 'Although…No, bad Raven!' she scolded herself for even considering it.

"Fine" she observed them all, and smirked in her mind when she noticed a little detail "where and when would this _master _like to meet?"

"Now, if you please" she rolled her eyes, of course she didn't please.

"All right then…take me to him" she said extending her arms wide open leaving her in a vulnerable position. The vultures looked confused, as if expecting something. Seeing that she wasn't moving one of them groaned and neared her to grab her with his claws.

"Don't suppose that you could close your eyes now?" said one of them.

"Not a chance" she replied now very calm. She needed to play her cards carefully to see what the Fruit Loop was (as Danny called him) up to.

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV **

"Guys, I think we should go in" said Sam next to him.

"Well, might as well get this over with…just one question, why did we have to wait here?" he said as they came out of the alley they hid.

Right after school they didn't bother following Rae, instead they sort of raced her to get to the Library first. Once they got there they waited for her to go in and, according to Sam, let some time go by so as to not look suspicious. As if that would work, the minute Rae saw them come in she would know what they where there for. But having no better things to do, they decided to follow Sam's plan. They would go in and intercept her in front of Blanchard so that she wouldn't be able to yell too much and run away then she would have to tell them what was all that about; seemed simple enough.

"Okay, let's go in!" said Sam as she ran to the building, while Tuck and he just followed not entirely convinced with this plan.

"Hello kids" said a chirpy Miss Blanchard as they neared the front desk "Come to visit Rachel?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" said a confused Tucker.

"I don't see you guys coming here too often, except maybe Miss Manson here" she smiled gesturing to Sam.

"Where is she?" she asked cutting to the chase.

"Right at the back section in her little hide out" they all looked at her, especially Danny since he was the one to have seen her _hide out. _"She spends so much time in there that she practically owns the place" she laughed a bit.

"Okay, we'll go there" said Sam taking them by the arms "excuse us" she said while dragging them.

"Someone is a bit too eager to get answers" remarked Tucker.

"Well, is the first time we _all _agree to get them" she said looking at Danny, he just shrugged.

"Hey, the other times I knew stuff, but I repeat it; it wasn't my place to tell"

"Now that you don't know what happened you are as eager as me to find out" mocked Sam, he glared at her.

"Clueless…" sang Tucker.

"What is that clueless thing about?" he asked annoyed "You keep repeating that to me over and over" he stopped walking.

"Chill dude, you'll find out eventually" sniggered Tucker.

"Come on guys!" said Sam lowly "Wait, where is she?" they looked at one table right at the back in the middle of several bookshelves, it was barely lit.

"That's her spot" said Danny confused, the others looked confusedly at him "What? I came by before a couple of times" he said defensively.

"Clueless…" they both sang.

"Come on you guys!" he yelled at them while he got close to the table, knocking Rae's bag in the process "No!" he panicked and tried to grab the bag but all he managed was to open and let its contents spill on the floor "Damn…"

"What's that?" said Tucker signaling to a piece of iron on the floor.

"Don't know, probably fell from Rae's bag" said Danny.

"Well, then pick it up!" said Sam losing her patience "Where did she go? And here I thought we would get answers today" she groaned.

"Hey, it's a mirror" said Danny realizing what the object in his hands was.

"Didn't figure the girl was worried about her looks" said Tucker behind him peering at the mirror.

"Guys, could we please stop fussing about her mirror and actually find her?" complained Sam glancing at them "Hey, that's a cool mirror" she said noticing the design of the piece "But why is it glowing?"

"Huh?" Danny looked down at it, indeed it was glowing.

"Do you think is one of her magical thingies?" asked Tucker.

"Magical thingies? What are you, four?" laughed Sam.

"Hey! At least I contribute with something" he complained at her.

"Guys…" Danny whimpered at them "I can't let go of it"

"What?" they both asked in unison.

"Just drop it" said Sam trying to take it from his hands only to get stuck as well "What the…Tucker!"

"Hold on guys!" he went to grab them as well only to get stuck "Whoa, guys it's got eyes!"

The other two looked back at the mirror and it did have eyes, a very familiar two set of red eyes looking straight at them. Just when they were about to yell for help, a giant claw came out of the mirror and grabbed them. It began to drag them inside the mirror and all they could do was scream their lungs out…not that anybody heard them.

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"Should I be impressed that you built your evil layer underneath City Hall?... because I'm not"

"I thought it added a statement to my position in Amity Park" Masters smirked as he came out of a shadowy corner.

As the vultures carried her away from the library she was not surprised to find herself dragged towards City Hall, not even when they went intangible and landed in an underground laboratory. A laboratory that seemed extremely similar to the one that Danny's parents had. Did he steal the blueprints or something like that? She found that to be the more likely answer.

"Now my dear, would you care for a cup of tea?" he asked her with contempt.

"Quit it Masters, what do you want?" she cut him off shaking her arms so that the vulture would let go, but it didn't.

"What happened to the Mister? Tut, tut, tut _Rachel_, what would Mary say of such manners" he said pacing in front of her. She just glared at him "You can let her go now" he waved at the birds, she toppled to the ground. "Here" he went to help her up but she stopped him.

"Save it" she stood up and glared at him "What was so important that you had to _threaten _an innocent person to make me come here?" she took a couple steps back putting a safe distance between them.

"Well my little bird" he said as he signaled for her to follow him to a set table that had a tea set on top "Please take a seat" she did.

"So?" he wanted her to lose her temper, but this was a game of chess, you had to think carefully about your next move in order to come on top, not just charge in blindly.

"Child, I have to admit that I'm just curious about you" he said leaning himself on top of his folded hands "who would've known that such a person was out there"

"This is a crazy world, I'm sure you know that I can't be the only one like this" he couldn't be really that deaf to the outside world now, could he?

"Yes dear, but none of them have crossed paths with me yet" he started at her "You are the second" he smiled.

"Second?" was he talking about…

"Yes, Daniel was the first" she gave him a look to elaborate "You see, when I first met Daniel I thought he was just another lousy ghost" he took the tea pot and poured himself a cup and then one for her "Then I found out where he came from" he suddenly was very serious.

"The Fenton's" she stated.

"Indeed, you see, all his life Jack Fenton has done nothing else other than mess people's lives" he had a firm grip on his cup now.

"You do know that man never intended for all of these to happen" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter, he took away my chance to have a life!" he finally broke the cup he was holding.

"Why are you telling me this?" she looked form his hand to his face, this man was a breath away from a mental institution.

"In all my years never before have I been…well-"

"Terrified?" he was looking at her now "That for a moment you thought you were going to die?" he began twitching.

"I don't get scared" he snapped at her.

"But you were"….'I was' he sighed.

"I want Daniel by my side" he said looking thoughtful.

"Why?"

"Next to me he could reach his full potential" he looked at her then "He could be the son I always wished to have"

"He is not yours" she said calmly. This man was more desperate that she thought he was "and what do I have to do with any of this?" He smirked then.

"I can see your potential as well…" he rose from his seat and walked behind her, this was not going to turn out well "… whatever you are, the amount of power inside you is tremendous, imagine what we could do, I might not be able to teach you the same way as I would Daniel but-"

"No, _we_ would never exist" she stood up as well and pushed him away from her "I don't know what delusions you have made inside that head of yours, but let me tell you one thing…" she approached him in a threatening manner "I'll never get down to your level" she glared as hard as she could.

"Not even for lovely Mary?" he stood tall and looked down at her "Wouldn't want her to have an accident no-"

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and in doing so everything around them began to crack 'Out…let me out!' She snapped out of it "No…" she brazed herself and began to retreat from him "…stop it" she whispered.

"I don't know _what _you are, but nevertheless you need someone who can guide you, I can clearly see that you need help, I have the experience that both of you lack…think about it-"

"No…" she chuckled.

"What?"

Then she began giggling, soon it became a full out laugh, then a cackle. She was contorting trying to hold it back. She managed to raise her head and look at him. He looked truly shocked. She saw fear and uneasiness in his eyes. Why? Why was she laughing?

"You are funny!" why was she saying that!

"R-Rachel?" he looked completely freaked out. Maybe it had to do with the face she knew she was pulling. She was desperate herself to understand what the hell was going on?!

She felt the laughter receding, little by little. She finally started breathing with normality once again. She took a hold of her emotions as much as she could, but something was wrong, very wrong.

"Leave us alone…" she gasped "Or I'll show you true what true madness is about" she felt her threat was weak by the state she was in…but the fact that he didn't utter a word helped her built some confidence.

'Come back! We need you here!' was that herself?

She concentrated in going back to the library, something happened, she knew she was forgetting about something but couldn't quite remember; if only she could stop hearing that giggling!

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Anyone got the plate number?" groaned Tucker under him.

"No, but that's gonna leave a mark" complained Sam as she got up.

"Guys, I don't think we are in Amity anymore" he said as he got a good look around.

"Huh?" They both asked.

Once they looked at the sky, they knew they were far from home. But what happened? First they were tagging their friend expecting to get some answers then, found out she was all but gone and then…

"Holly crap, that mirror was a booby trap, wasn't it?" he said looking around the sky.

"Trap or not, I'm digging this place" said Sam nodding appreciatively.

"Where exactly is this place?" asked Tucker.

"Could this be where Rae came from?" would make sense since the whole place screamed her name.

"I don't know, I don't really see anyone else around here. Or anything for that matter" said Tucker.

"Or a way to get out of here" said Sam pointing to the abyss beneath them "We are lucky we landed on this rock"

"We should probably go somewhere else and find a way out" he said to them.

"Yes, but where should we go? You can't fly around and carry us forever" said Sam eyeing the place again.

"We could always walk" said Tucker looking ahead.

"How are we-" started Sam but when she looked the way Tucker was looking at she understood. The rocks started to make a path for them to follow "Oh…well that was convenient"

"Maybe a little too convenient" said Danny "We better keep our eyes open, we don't know what could be out there"

They began walking and noticed that even though they were advancing on the road, they couldn't see anything other than the rocky path. Danny wondered, why would she need a place like this? Or was this really another dimension like the Ghost Zone? It resembled it in some ways, except for the sky. While in the ghost zone the sky was clearly green, here the sky was black with a tint of red. But he couldn't see any portals or floating door or anything like that. There was just the path they were following now and the occasional dry tree.

"Turn back…" and that.

"Did you say something Sam?" Danny asked her.

"Turn back…" okay, now he knew he heard something.

"Guys, what was that?" asked Tucker "Over there!" he pointed to some sort of archway. Was that thing there a second ago?

"Turn back…turn back"

"Okay, maybe now I get where Raven got her name from" said Tucker backing away from the archway, which by now was loaded with _ravens._

"Do you think they are dangerous?" asked Sam not so weary of them.

"I'm not sure, I mean, they talk" said Danny.

"I figured that, but, do you think they could tell us how to get out?" she asked.

"Um…Sam what the-" he said realizing she was nearing them. Why did she have to be an animal lover, even if those animals were unknown to be a threat or not "Come back here!" he mumbled.

"Come on, they are even a little cute…" she said nearing the archway "Hey little one I was…wondering" by the time she realized there were already a whole lot of ravens at her feet. It didn't help that they also had red eyes "Um…do you know how to-"

"Turn back!" one of them crowed loudly at her and all of a sudden they all had two sets of eyes and sharp jaws. Okay so this was definitely Raven's place.

"Sorry guys!" said Sam while she turned around and ran back to them only to be swamped by a flock of ravens "Ah!"

"Sam!" both Danny and Tucker yelled, just as they were about to go to her aid a green laser came from the pile of birds.

"Back you little monsters!" Sam yelled as she kept on shooting her wrist laser "Any ideas Danny?!"

"Yeah...keep on shooting!" he said stepping back a little "I'm Going Ghost!" he quickly transformed and started helping his friends.

Somehow, Tucker had a lipstick laser (he didn't want to know how he got that or why he had for that matter) and started attacking as well. It was when they were getting the upper hand that he noticed a horde of those ravens come at them from all directions. And if it could be possible those were even bigger.

"Guys…over there!" he pointed to the other birds.

"What!" yelled Tucker knocking a couple down "Where do they keep coming from?"

"I don't know, just keep fighting back!" Danny yelled at the over the flock. He noticed Tucker started shooting everywhere and realized a little too late that he also started shooting the rocky path. "Tuck, stop!"

But it was too late, the rocks started shattering and the birds kept on coming making them go separate ways. The rocks started dispersing once again and he could only hear Sam and Tucker screaming at him to watch out for something and then…nothing.

.

.

.

* * *

Someone was giggling. And it was very weird. He knew that somehow he shouldn't be hearing someone giggling, and what was that someone giggling at? He had a headache….why did his head ache? He was doing something important but at the moment he couldn't remember what was so important and why he had the feeling that there was something missing…or more like someone? Or maybe a couple someone's, and why was that stupid giggling ringing in his ears. It also felt like he slept on a rock…rock…rocks? Floating rocks? The mirror! He was all sore because he was fighting a flock of demonic ravens and then he got dragged away by some and then…he bolted up right and opened his eyes only to find there to be too much light. Why was there that much light? Weren't they in Raven's world or something…Raven, Sam and Tuck, where were they? How could he leave them alone, and who was still giggling?

Finally he noticed his surroundings and saw that the sky was not black anymore but it was yellow and the clouds were _pink_, trees beyond were also pinkish, okay this was definitely _not _Raven's world at all. And then he heard that giggle again. He turned around and…

"Raven?" she was there kneeling besides him "what the- where are- what just-…Why are you wearing pink?" In all the time that he knew her he understood that bright colors were not Rae's thing…but to suddenly see her wearing a pink cloak, a _bright pink _cloak; he wasn't ready to receive that image.

"Uh…because it's my favorite color?" she kinda answered _giggling_ again.

"It is?" he asked still processing the image of Raven in pink "Um, okay then. Where are we?"

"Hmm…it doesn't really have a name yet" she shrugged as if they were talking about the weather.

"Do you know what happened to Sam and Tucker?" he asked not really getting what the hell was going on.

"Are they here too? Cool!" she said leaning towards him! "I'd like to play with them too" she said clapping her hands.

"How come you are so…happy to see them?" he asked the obvious question, she seemed to really dislike them most of the time.

"Because you are all my friends, silly!" she said taking his hands in hers "I've been waiting to hang out with you guys" she said letting go and standing up "So where are they…oh wait you wouldn't be asking me if you knew" she laughed "Silly me" she then started bouncing ahead of him to who knows where.

"Raven, where are you going?" he said trying to catch up with her.

"It's Rae" she said while skipping backwards so she was facing him "I like it" she said turning around once again and miming an airplane.

He stood there dumbfounded looking around for a camera or something. _This _could not be the _Raven_ he knew. The Raven he knew barely smiled, was snarky and sarcastic, was very logical, and never called herself silly before. Also the fact that her cloak was a color that not even his sister would wear. And Raven _hated_ being called Rae…

"Right…hey Rae, where are you going?" he said following her still a bit shocked at her behavior.

"Well, if we want to find the others we might as well go through the Forbidden Door…" she stopped for a moment and pressed her hand against her chin "But maybe that's not such a great idea now" she shrugged and giggled "Nah, lets' just get going, come on!" she said while grabbing him by the hand and dragged him through the chirpiest landscape he had ever seen.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tucker's POV**

He was walking to who knows where in the middle of supposedly Raven's home. He knew this place was plain freaky, and creepy and scary and those birds back there were a handful and that he wanted more than anything to go to the Nasty Burger and have a large combo right now. But no, Danny and Sam had to be curious enough to go snooping around Raven's business. Sometimes he wondered who the mature one in their little group was.

"Oh man, how the heck am I supposed to know where the exit is!" he yelled to the air.

"Watch it!" wasn't that voice. He was about to turn around when someone crashed on top of him making them both go tumble to the ground.

"Why…" he groaned as he sat up to look at the idio- "Raven?"

"Huh?" she said sitting up as well "Oh it's you, what are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her lower back without a care in the world.

"What are you doing here?" he asked "And where did you get that cloak?" he never thought she would wear brown…meh, what did he know about fashion?

"I was looking for a place to take a nap" she stood up and looked around "But it seems to me that there is more dirt here, so it'll do" she said kneeling and shaping a little mount of dirt as a pillow "Good night" she laid down and covered herself with her cloak.

"What!" he said shaking her "Wait a sec, where are we?"

"Don't bother me, I want to sleep" she said facing away from him.

"What do you mean with that?" he said crossing his arms "We came here looking for you and got separated" he yelled.

"So?" she said snuggling in the dirt. What the hell! Did she hit her head with a rock or something?

"You have to help me find them!" he said standing up "You know this place, come on!"

"Aw, I don't wanna" she whined…she _whined_! "You go"

"And where am I supposed to go, huh?" he was starting to hate this side of her "Don't you care about what might happen to Danny and Sam?"

"They'll be fine…well maybe not" she said opening just one eye "Nah, let me sleep" she shrugged and closed her eye again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look if you want to find them you might want to follow that path" she pointed lazily to a road that was not there a second ago.

"Why didn't I see that before?" he turned to her once again to find her snoring. He poked her with his foot just to see if she reacted. He knew he could be very well signing his death bed, but by the way she was acting he suspected she didn't really care about…well anything.

"Will you let me sleep?!" she snapped at him and threw her boot at him. He avoided it just barely.

"Okay I get it, jeez" he started walking towards the road. Hopefully he could find Sam and Danny and then come back for Raven and coax her to tell them how to get out of here.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

As soon as she could get as far away from those birds she began running to the biggest mass of land she saw. It was all very empty and lacked trees, and it was getting colder by the minute, but as long as no birds were trying to rip her eyes from their sockets, she would be fine. And she would be fine as soon as she found Danny and Tucker and got the hell out of here; that old saying 'curiosity killed the cat' was at a whole new level after this little incident. She was truly intrigued about Rachel, Raven? Oh whatever, it just really annoyed her that she didn't share anything with them. They were supposedly her friends…well not really, Danny was her friend and she got along with Tucker just fine, but when it came back to her… she really wanted to be friends with her but Raven/Rachel wouldn't want anything to do with her, they just couldn't see eye to eye without her thinking that there was something else to Raven, something that was not good. She just had that feeling.

And here she was now; walking aimlessly in this…place that she knew nothing about or if there were any other creatures. As of now she just hoped she found anyone at all. And it was at that very moment that she saw something very hard to miss in this place, all things considering it was hard to miss someone in orange in a place full of black…wait a sec, was that an orange cloak? Holly shit!

"Raven!" she yelled at the teen as she went running to her.

"Argh…now what?" she turned around and was looking unamused by her presence "Oh Azar, is Security Issues coming"

"What!" did she heard her right? "What did you call me?" seriously, they weren't the best of friends but really?

"You heard me, or should I just add deaf to the list?" she said dismissingly.

"Okay, what is your problem now?! We just came all the way looking for you and the first thing you do is insult me?"

"So?"

"Argh!" she was about to pull on her hair when she remembered something very important "Look, have you seen Danny or Tucker?"

"You mean Techno Geek and Overly Attached?" she scoffed "Not really"

"Hey, they are your friends too!" was she ever going to get anywhere.

"Wait…they are here?!" Raven turned around to face her and she didn't look happy "I thought you couldn't get any dumber" she face palmed.

"What's the big deal?"She said pacing back from her.

"You know what, I'm just going to let you get it" she said crossing her arms "Follow that stupid road and leave me alone okay?"

"What road are you-" she stopped midsentence since where there was no road a minute ago there was one now "That wasn't there before" she said looking at Raven again.

"That's because you are stupid enough not to have seen it" she turned around and went to sit on a rock "Now leave"

"You are impossible!" she yelled and went to follow that damn road; might as well go looking for Danny and Tucker.

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

"Where did that girl go?" he groaned as he kept on walking across the pink fields. He was talking to a chirpy Raven when a strawberry _floated_ in front him, the moment he was about to ask Raven why was that thing floating the girl was gone. So he kept on walking until he came to a similar archway to the one that he saw when he arrived in this place, so now he was once again in the vast nothingness under a black sky and starry red stars.

There was nothing to look at really, nothing except dry trees. He was about to lose hope to find anything at all in this place when he came across something odd. It was a door, jus a door standing in the middle of nowhere. Not that he knew _how_ it was standing at all, it was simply there. So with nothing to lose (really he was just walking aimlessly) he went in. suddenly he knew how Alice felt when she went down the rabbit hole, for what he was beholding had no explanation at all. He was still standing in the doorway, and while behind him the vast nothingness remained in front of him was an endless library. A ceiling he couldn't see the end of and hallways that seemed to go on forever. And the books! There was not a single empty space in those shelves. It seemed that Raven's dream actually came true.

It was because of that thought that he finally came to it and remembered why he had come here in the first place.

"Hello?" he called to see if anyone answered him, and as nobody did he closed the door and went inside to look around. He walked around and read some of the title those books had. Some read 'Children in the park' or 'The meadow', 'Azar's smile' some even said read stuff like 'The Pastry stand'. He never heard about any book called anything like that. He remembered hearing about Azar but he couldn't quite tell where he heard it before, if it even was a book at all. He kept looking at the weird titled books until the hall started to become wider and then began to shape like a curve. Soon he was standing in the middle of a reading area and who was right there and then?

"Raven!" he called her "Why did you leave me back in Pink Land?" he just noticed that she was wearing a yellow cloak "Don't tell me now that your favorite color is yellow?"

"Huh?" it was only then that Raven looked up at him and he noticed the thick rimmed glasses she was wearing, he got distracted by that fact that he didn't notice the alarm in her face "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously looking for you" he shrugged "did you go cloak shopping?"

"No…. and you shouldn't be here at all…wait, have you opened any book?"

"No…why?" she sighed in relief.

"Nothing, you should get out of here before anything else happens" she stood up and walked around the desk she was sitting at motioning for him to follow her "Follow me" he started after her.

"We should try and look for the others" as soon as he said that she stopped and he nearly bumped into her.

"Others?" she asked without turning around "What others?" she turned around then, looking apprehensive.

"I've already told you in Pink Land, we got separated" Did she have a memory blank or something? He was about to ask if she was okay when a look of panic crossed her face…Raven feeling Panic "Are you-"

"I need to get you out!" she took him by the arm and ran down the hall ahead of them.

"Wha-why?" he was beyond confused now.

"You don't need to know just-" then a whole bookshelf started to shake and book began falling on top of them "Oh, Azar she's noticed" she stated tensely.

"Rae, what's going on?" he was really concerned, something wrong was up and she was not making things any easier.

"I have no choice, go now!" she pointed to the end of the hall and there was another of those Archways. How many were there anyway?

"But, why?" he was not going to move up until he got some answers. He frowned and crossed his arms not caring if books were raining on top of them "I need you to trust me Rae, tell me what's going on?" he looked at her sternly.

"You'll find out soon, but now go!" she said pushing him towards the Forbidden Door "Whatever you do, please keep safe…and if you see me again do not freak out!" she shouted as he fell through the portal. What was her deal now!

.

.

.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

She was beyond pissed. Who the heck did she think she was? All right, she had an attitude problem as well but nothing compared to Raven's or Rachel's or whatever her real name was. She was really getting to her nerves now. How dare she treat her like that while all she had been trying to do lately has been trying to become friends with her! And to top it all off, she just couldn't find Danny or Tucker anywhere. It's like they were whisked away or something. She kept on walking until he saw another of those archways and walked to it, it seemed that she was making progress getting out of here as long as she kept going through them. But she couldn't leave without her friends so she was stuck in this place until she found them.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that there was someone right in front of her, of course she noticed once they were both on the ground.

"What the-YOU!" Sam yelled at Raven "Are you back to insult me or something?" she kept on yelling as she got up "Or you just want to laugh at me" while she remained on yelling she didn't notice the watering in Raven's eyes.

"I-I ju-just uhm…sorry" she hiccupped once and then her tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Huh?" was all she could elaborate as she saw Raven start to tremble even more. She just noticed as well that she was wearing a grey cloak "Uh, wait, don't cry" she tried to comfort the girl in front of her but she just paced back in fear.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven in a little voice that Sam didn't know she was capable of.

"I'm still looking for the guys, and a way out of here" just as she was about to finish talking the ground began to rumble around them "What's going on?" she asked Raven only to find her cowering behind her. She didn't answer but walls began emerging from the ground and surrounded them from all sides in irregular patterns. As soon as the earth stopped shaking Sam knew what just happened "We are in a maze, aren't we?"

"Yes" answered Raven shying away from her.

"Great, couldn't we just get lost in another thing I don't know maybe a castle or even a jungle?"

"I'm sorry" Raven answered staring at her feet.

"Why are you apologizing to me now?" she turned to inspect the girl in front of her "Just a while ago you were pretty content on bitching about me"

"I didn't mean it!" she said in a mildly loud voice. What was going on with her today? Sam groaned.

"Look, do you know a way out?" Raven nodded.

"Yes, I can show you the way, but when we reach the end…you won't like me anymore, well I guess you already don't" she mumbled as she began walking, she had a terribly sad expression on her face.

"Hey that's not-" she just sighed. Whatever happened in a few minutes, Raven went from bitchy to depressed (seriously depressed).The only choice she had a the moment was to follow her around, besides, Raven seemed to have a knack for mazes anyway.

"And I'm sorry for thinking you a conceited brat the other day and-"

'Oh God, when will it end!'

They had been walking for less than fifteen minutes and Raven had already apologized for being so mean to her in the past, and for calling her names in her head, and for making her go with Danny so she would get chased, and for making her believe she was stealing her best friend-

"Also the other day at school when you asked for a pencil and I didn't want to lend you one"

"Okay, enough already!" she stopped Raven from going further "You don't need to apologize anymore" she groaned tiredly, who knew Raven had so many regrets?

"But you said that I was a bitc-"Sam had her hand on top of Raven's mouth.

"I know what I said and I'm sorry too, so could we just continue to the end of this freaking maze?" as Raven was prevented from talking she nodded her head.

She walked ahead and placed her hand against one of the walls and it started separating making way for a road to appear before them. As soon as the path was cleared two gigantic statues came into view and their eyes started glowing red… two sets of eyes each.

"This is becoming a pattern with you Raven" complained Sam as they both backed away from them.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tucker's POV**

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled as he held on for dear life to Raven. He didn't know why he agreed on this, he just couldn't remember why?

"Stop whining you wuss!" she said as she stirred the giant raven they were ridding "you should be enjoying the ride!" she giggled as she made the bird dive really fast "Yeah baby!" she chanted.

"Why couldn't we search for the others…I don't know, on the ground?" he held even tighter as the made loops in the air.

"What fun would that be?" she said as she made the bird go up at breakneck speed.

"Why is it that I always get stuck with the crazy ones!" he cried as they dived once again in their search for their friends?

"Hey look, the gate guardians are awake, lets join the party!" she said as they swept down towards the massive statues.

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

And he was once again walking in an unknown place, only that this place looked like a massive rose garden. It was actually a quite nice place if only he knew what was going on around this place. The only thing missing here was a white rabbit running around. He really needed to find the others and get out of this place. Speaking of which… certain someone was sitting on a bench quite leisurely.

"Raven?" he asked as he approached form behind her, he saw her flinch at the mention of her name.

"Who's there?" her tone was calm and soft as she turned around he noticed that her cloak was purple.

"It's Danny" he said as she finished turning around and he was not expecting what greeted him. She gasped the moment she saw him and a tender smiled graced her lips. She had her hood down so he could also see the same tenderness in her eyes…He freaked out.

"Are you okay Danny?" she said as she approached him noticing he froze. What was going on with her! He never in his life expected to see her smile _like that_, to anyone! She placed her hand on his forehead checking for a fever "Danny?"

"What's going on?" he finally collapsed on the ground next to her, feeling tired.

"Danny!" she lowered herself to his level and placed her hand under his chin making him look at her "what do you mean?" he saw worry in her eyes but still the tenderness remained.

"What's wrong with you today?" he exclaimed shaking his arms "First you stop talking to me after your little outburst, then we come here and you start having crazy mood swings, the you push me into who knows what and end I up here and you start acting as if nothing's happened!" he held her by the shoulders at this point "Tell me what is going on?"

"Oh, so you don't…" was all she managed before she placed her hands graciously on top of her mouth and looking at him as if he was a lost child "Well, why don't you come and sit with me?" he noticed a mischievous glint in her eye, he didn't know if he could take anymore weirdness right now.

She helped him up and led him to the bench she was sitting before he came here; she made them lock arms and sat down. She then snuggled next to him.

"Raven?" he asked as he turned bright red, not comprehending anything at all, weren't they in a dire situation?

"Let's just stay like this for a couple of minutes" he looked down at her and he saw the pleading in her eyes "Please?" and she was blushing too!

"Ehm…"

"I just want to enjoy it" she said once again snuggling to him "Unless you don't like this" she started separating herself from him looking shy. He should've been dreaming, this couldn't really be happening.

"It's okay I guess" the words escaped him before he could process what he just said. She didn't hesitate to snuggle once again.

"I like this" she said in a small voice.

"Huh?" he looked at her once again. He knew he was blushing, who wouldn't after having _her_ pleading for attention.

"Being like this" she said pointing to their position "It's nice…not that we could do this anywhere else"

"Why not?" was his mouth out of control today? She looked up at him and he saw surprise and happiness in her eyes.

"You wouldn't mind if I did this?" she then took one of his arms and wrapped it around herself in an embrace as she once again snuggled to him. At this point he was beet red.

He honestly didn't know what was going on? As far as he could remember now, he went to look for a friend for an explanation and then nothing really made sense anymore. Here he was God knows where holding _Raven_ in his arms and she looked pretty content being there. He looked down at her and she was smiling with her eyes closed as if in her own little world nothing could go wrong. He started to hold her closely (if that was even possible) and started thinking why would Raven let him do this at all. It was a pretty good question now that he thought about it.

"Raven, don't get me wrong with this, but why are you so…"

"Affectionate?" she answered before he could finish.

"Well yes" he knew he was still red.

"I've been wanting to do this for a while" she said separating herself from him and holding his hands interlocking fingers "And now that I have you here with me I have to take advantage of it while I-" she was interrupted as once again everything began rumbling around them.

"What's going on now?" he stood up and grabbed her by the hand as they made their way towards a pond that was nearby.

"Why!" Raven started pouting…another thing he never thought he would look at "Ugh, just when I thought I could get my way" she crossed her arms while shouting to the sky, then looked at him disappointed "Well, I guess it's time to let you go"

"Huh?"

"You see, someone has already noticed that you are here and it's not going to like it when she finds out you've been roaming free in this place" she sighed and after a moment regained her playful air "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stay here and do nothing about this" she said signaling the both of them "So before you go" she started approaching him very slowly and started snaking her arms around his neck "I'm going to ignite the sparks" she said as he completely froze never before being approached that directly by any girl in his entire life "I'll see you later" she said as they faces came closer, she had her eyes closes and her lips parted and just when Danny thought she was about to kiss him she gave him a peck on the cheek "I'll save the real one for the end" she smiled and unceremoniously pushed him into the pond.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah!" he was falling; he was screaming his lungs out as he kept on falling towards a rocky landscape.

"What the-" he heard someone yell, Tucker?

"Awesome! Now we get to save another wuss!" Raven? Then he felt the pull of claws on his arms.

"Man, why didn't you just fly?" yelled Tucker from over him. He looked up and surely there he was right on top of one of those monstrous birds, and who was with him? His new headache: Raven.

"Honestly, I have no idea" he grumbled once again; looking down avoiding Raven's look.

"Very well then, so of you go!" she said as the bird let go of him and he fell for a little bit as he regained his bearings and started flying "watch out for Tuck while I kick some ass!" she winked excitedly as she threw herself form the back of the raven and fell towards what looked like a massive statue that was closing in on…

"Sam!" he yelled as he collected Tucker form the bird and flew him down "What's going on?"

"Man I don't really know, I've been looking for you guys all over and then had Raven dragging me around on that thing!" pointed tucker to the retreating bird "But that was after she waved me off because she felt too lazy to do anything and started to take a nap on a dirt pile" he complained as they ran towards the girls.

"When did that happened?" he asked Tucker "I was just with her a moment ago"

"Huh? She has been dragging me for about twenty minute's dude" he answered as they both came to an interesting scene.

"Yo, eight eyes!" There was Raven Coming down with a flying kick that struck the statue right on the face "Woo hoo, in your faces!" she chanted as she struck a pose. I Saw Sam ahead of us with her jaw almost touching the ground. Then he remembered.

"Sam!" he flew towards her as it seemed that Raven had complete control of the situation "What happened?"

"I don't know, one moment I'm stuck with a weepy Raven and the next second I look at her she comes down the sky transformed in an Amazon" she snapped out of her shock looking at him.

Just as they were talking, Raven charged at the statue again, only that this time it retaliated. It struck a couple of times with two massive swords only to be met by the ground beneath them. Raven was jumping around ducking all its attacks tauntingly, she kept at it for less than two seconds when all of a sudden she jumped in the air with her index and middle finger pointed out and struck the statue right in the forehead and as she sliced it down the statue split in two halves with a clean cut.

"Hi Fives, come on guys!" she chorused as she turned around with a huge grin on her face, they just stared at her.

"Will you just tell me what the heck is going on!" yelled Sam as she poked green clad Raven on her chest. At which she looked annoyed "First you went all bitch mode on me and then were all weepy!"

"Yeah, then you almost killed me on that bird we were on" exclaimed Tucker approaching Raven as well.

"You were being really nice for a change and then threw me in that library" he honestly wanted answers as well "Then you…you" he blushed for a moment not sure if it would be prudent to mention his last encounter with her.

"Will you just make up your mind?" yelled Tucker "Who are you?!"

We were not prepared for what happened next. _Three _Ravens were standing right in front of us, the three of them wearing those freaking colored cloaks.

"I'm Raven" they stated at the same time. One of them (the one in pink) approached them all giggling and bouncing "Yay! You are all here" she kept on as she clapped her hands happily.

"We are in trouble, so much trouble" mumbled the one in grey holding her hands close to her chest to give herself some comfort. He never saw Raven that distressed before…well he never saw that many Ravens before.

"Stop with the attitude Sam!" said the green clad one as she swatted Sam's hand away from her "didn't you see how I totally saved your butt back there?" she gestured behind her as she struck another victorious pose.

"That's it; I'm dreaming, or crazy!" Sam threw her hands to the air "What is going on!" she was about to pull on her hair.

"I would like to know that myself" a voice that they knew all too well called from above. In between the three Ravens landed a blue blur and as it stood up the other three went their separate ways immediately.

"Wait a second, is that really you or are we going to have another crazy wacko?" yelled Tucker with an unknown bravado, that plummeted rather quickly as he was targeted with Raven's glare "Okay that's you" he said as he cowered behind Sam for protection.

"Raven, would you care to explain?" Sam asked very unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Please?" Danny added his two cents by pleading a little. Hey they were facing a pissed off Raven here!

"The mirror you found is for meditation" she said as she approached them threateningly, oh boy, here it comes "it's a portal into my mind!" she yelled in a well known tone "Not a toy!"

"Whoa, so wait, you are saying that those were…" started Sam.

"Bits of your mind?" finished Tucker.

"Not exactly…and as it seems that you already intruded a lot, I'm forced to explain" she sighed "Are you happy now?" she spat angry.

"Raven we really didn't want to-" he started explaining.

"Save it" she held up a hand to make him stop "What's done cannot be undone" although she still looked angry.

"Well, what is this place?" asked Tucker diverting her anger a bit.

"In order to get full control of my emotions while training I discovered a way to separate them completely" she started explaining sounding really tired.

"So you created them?" asked Sam between impressed and freaked out.

"Yes" Rae was massaging her temples now; he guessed he would have a hell of a headache if someone went roaming around in his head as well "summing it up, we are in my head"

"Sorry Rae, we didn't know what the mirror was" he apologized to her.

"It doesn't matter" she was serious now "You have to get out, now" she gestured to another portal that resembled her cloak.

The ravens that were sitting in the dry trees started fleeing away as the ground began rumbling once again.

"I know this is sounding repetitive but, would you mind to tell us what is going on?" sighed Sam.

"I guess I don't have a choice now, do I?" she looked back at them "since the Vlad incident, something got lose" she paused "Something bad"

"Raven!" Danny snapped at her "Will you quit your mystery girl routine and once in your life tell us straight out what it's going on?" they all were staring at him "What, I'm getting tired of this too, will you please trusts us a little?" he was getting tired of her secretiveness.

As soon as he finished his little rant though, the ground rumbled again and a dark red swirl emerged from it. It was like a tornado but at the same time not. It just looked like a mass of energy taking shape. A couple hundred meters tall shape.

"I have issues with my Father" she said in a small voice as a (he could not describe it as any other thing) Demonic man with red skin, four yellow glowing eyes, white hair, horns and black tattoos all over his body started stomping his way to them. Did he mention that the thing was huge!

.

.

.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"Hatred shall rule!" roared the figure that she so desperately hoped never to see again.

She just heard her friends gasp behind her but before she could utter a warning it started to shoot beams at them, or more specifically at her. It hit extremely close to her, she just barely made it out. She turned around to see how her friends were doing when she saw them get blasted away from the Forbidden Door. She went straight over there to try to protect them, to give them a chance to get away, to escape. She chanted her mantra and created a shield above them.

"You have to leave now!" she said as she struggled keeping the shield up, she chanced a look to her friends "As in right in this moment!"

"You want us to leave you here with that?" asked Samantha looking at her as if she grew another head.

"We are not leaving you here" Danny had a hard look in his eyes, too bad she knew it wuld take a lot more that determination.

"Yeah, we can help you somehow, just tell us what to do" said Tucker from behind her.

"Look, this is my problem, I'll deal with it" she was losing strength by the minute, she needed them _out _"If I lose you'll be stuck in here forever" the demon shot another beam at them and this time it destroyed her shield. She had her arms up in a defensive stance. She knew they were still behind her. She didn't have time for stubborn people! "Go!"

And confident that she threw them through the portal and that they were in a relatively safer place she charged in. She would chop their heads off later, if later ever came. She shot the demon wither soul energy, they all hit but it seemed that it made no difference at all. She flew in circles around it to try and avoid the beams it was shooting at her, but it seemed she ran out of luck, since the thing hit home.

"Rage shall consume you!" he had her in his hands (quite literally) that beam really shook her, she was starting to lose consciousness, she was doomed.

"Now!" she didn't know how, but somehow she started to fall, and she could do nothing to stop the fall.

"Got cha!" she was really dizzy now, what happened? Someone had her arm and the lowered her to another someone.

"Please tell me that hit didn't really finish you off" when she opened her eyes Sam was smirking down at her.

"You stayed?" she shook some of the grogginess out of her "Do you ever listen?" she mocked.

"We tend to ignore orders most of the time" shrugged Sam while smiling.

"Girls, I don't think it's time for this" said Danny calling their attention "Big, bad and red is coming back"

"The wrist lasers stunned him for a second, we'll keep on trying!" yelled Sam to the other two and off they went. She couldn't leave them on their own though.

As they attacked the demon, they all noticed that even thought they made him stagger a bit; it really wasn't going to bring it down. She was about to tell them to retreat when the thing started shooting beams at them.

"Guys, pull back!" they all hid behind a rock formation "It's too strong, even with your help I cannot defeat him" she said as she pulled her hood down.

"Why don't you call all the others" said Sam as she stared at her "What? Maybe with all the other Ravens we could have a chance"

"Yeah, the green one was eager to kick butt" said Tucker thoughtfully.

"That's actually a good idea" said Danny she looked at him to elaborate "I mean what if all of your sides worked together to defeat that thing, wouldn't it work out? I mean, they are all a part of who you are" she pondered for a second.

"That…could work out" she sighed "But I need you to distract him while I gathered them together"

"Sure thing, come on guys" said Danny taking them away.

She smiled. Having friends was not such a bad thing after all.

.

.

.

* * *

**Danny's POV **

"Okay, what do we do now?" Tucker asked him.

"We stall, we don't know how long it will take Raven to get here" he said ready to launch off to attack.

"Maybe we can distract him with our lasers and you could sneak behind him and give him a good shot" suggested Sam.

"It's not like we can do anything else"

"There is something I don't really get" said Tucker "If we are inside her head, wouldn't that mean that Big Red is like a…" he stopped hesitating "a part of her"

He hadn't thought about that.

"Wait, so when she mentioned the Vlad incident, I remember she looked right out murderous when he mention her aunt-" Sam never got to finish since It found them and started shooting at them.

"Guys lets follow the plan!" yelled Danny.

And they did, for as long as they could they kept its attention until it started shooting those huge ravens at them as if they were missiles. Well, now he knew where those came from. They were avoiding them as best as they could when they heard a deep voice shouting.

"You are going back where you belong!"

He looked back and there she was… dressed in white and several meters taller. They started battling. She began glowing white and shot a dark beam at the beast and the beast did likewise and shot one of his own. They kept at it while they still tried to get rid of those ravens. He was about to shoot one when they started banishing. He looked back at where Raven was and saw that she clearly was gaining the upper hand.

It was when he looked that Raven finally managed to subdue the demon when it was engulfed in smoke. It seemed Raven won…when the smoke cleared they gasped. There was Raven, a smaller version of her wearing a blood red cloak. It looked up to where White Raven was and dissolved in a red light as the light melted again in Raven's body, which also was engulfed in smoke. They heard her scream but in the end, there was just one person left.

"Raven?"

.

.

.

* * *

"Children!" it was Blanchard's voice what awoken them. They were once again in the library, all seated in the table they found Raven's stuff at. "Here you are I thought you were a little bit too quiet" she smiled at all of them "What have you been up to all this time?"

"Well" started Sam.

"We were just getting to know each other" said Raven whit a soft tone.

"Oh great! You know, you could come over and have di-"

"Actually, we were going out to have some pizza, I'll be back late" interrupted Raven. She got up grabbed her bag and headed out. They were just sitting but as soon as they saw that she wasn't turning back they knew they should follow.

"See you later Miss B!" yelled Tucker as he waved at the librarian.

"Are we really getting pizza?" asked Sam once they were out.

"Yeah, it's not like we have anything else to do" she said still walking.

"Raven…we are sorry" blurted Sam, Raven just turned around to look at them "We know we can be, _I _can be very nosy in other people's business so-"

"It's okay" Raven started "Now you know why I keep some stuff to myself, but thank you"

"What?" the three of them asked surprised, she just sighed.

"I guess that without you interfering I would still have problems dealing with my emotions" she smiled at Sam "So thanks" she dropped the smile immediately "But it's not like I wanted to tell the world I just became a schizophrenic" she sighed massaging her temples "It's hard to get them to just shut up sometimes" she sighed "So I guess I should be grateful you helped me out in doing so" she smirked "Now let's move, I really want to eat something"

"Wait, so are we cool?" asked Sam as both girls began walking together.

"We are cool" she answered back in her flat voice.

"Dude, how long would this last?" whispered Tucker signaling both girls.

"Don't know but let's take advantage of it" he smiled as they followed the girls.

He looked at both girls and caught a glimpse in Rave's eyes; something between happiness and mischief. That reminded him of another look that he got recently. He thought of the Purple Raven and the way she looked at him, it was very awkward since he didn't know she could pull such a face but, he honestly didn't mind having her in his arms… And now that he thought about it, she was about to kiss him! He looked up again to the girl in front of him that was chatting with Sam; he blushed as he thought back at the look she gave him, something unsettled in his stomach… Oh crud, he looked back again at her and she gave him a funny look.

'Am I falling…?'

"Guys, you did write your essay for tomorrow, didn't you?" she asked arching her eyebrow.

Sam, Tucker and Danny just groaned.

**To be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think about it, it was a bit longer than usual as a way to make it up to you guys. I won't promise an update release from now on, but know that I will keep with this proyect :D**

**R&R please! :D **


End file.
